AU católico: historias de amor y penitencia
by ThecrazyteaK
Summary: intento de fanfic. Omegaverse. En un pueblo de nombre desconocido donde monjes omegas, sacerdotes alphas, demonios, ángeles, sirvientas y amos, y un arquitecto francés, tratan de vivir una vida apacible sin caer en la tentación, lo cual veremos es imposible. pruhun, gerita, fruk, spamano, ameripan-rusapan, ucrania-canada...
1. Chapter 1

1\. Lovino.

Si solo su boca fuese más grande lo haría caber todo adentro, si solo su lengua fuese más puntiaguda, podría molestarlo en la punta, si solo sus manos no fuesen tan ansiosas podría dejar de apretarle las piernas y luego apretarse él su miembro y su mojada entrada. Si tan solo Antonio no fuese tan hermoso Lovino podría dejar de buscarlo en su alcoba, solo de noche, con la intención de posar sus labios en su erección.

—me voy a correr.

Y cuando decía eso, aquel hombre lo decía en su idioma natal con ese acento magnético, seguido de esos improperios que le hacían poner la piel de gallina, Lovino lo metía más adentro y presionaba su lengua contra el tronco haciendo chocar la punta con su garganta para recibir toda la esencia del hombre en su boca y después sentir tranquilamente con el erotismo aun presente como la excitación de aquel español le palpitaba en la boca. Y cuando hacia eso nunca fallaba en encender a Antonio al punto en que todo lo que lo controlaba era una fuerza animal primitiva que no se detenía hasta satisfacerse a él y a su pareja, a su Lovino. Ni voto de castidad ni suplica gimiente lograba detenerlo, ni siquiera la cruz que colgaba en su pared, que con cada embestida al delicado cuerpo de ese joven, se sacudía con una fuerza que podía hacerla caer, así como la sacudida que le pego Lovino en el cuerpo la primera vez que lo vio tan crecido lo hizo caer.

Aquel Alpha poco sabía que Lovino, pese a su anhelo e insistencia, guardaba ya su plan de escape para cuando la suerte dejara de estar de su lado y su vientre de omega comenzara a hincharse.

Sus cuerpos se pegaban más, las embestidas iban más rápido, los golpes en su próstata lo volvían loco, su aroma lo volvía insaciable, su vista se nublaba, sus ojos ámbar tan preciosos oscurecidos por el deseo hasta parecer olivos golpeados por la luz del sol, sus mejillas tan rojas, sus frentes aperladas, sus alientos profundos que escapaban a bocanadas, y el orgasmo.

Y no pasaba mucho para que el omega se sentara en el catre, se limpiara el estómago y luego debajo de su cadera con alguna sabana, como si estuviera desinteresado de que lo vieran o que ensuciara algo que no fuese suyo, se acercara a su ropa en el suelo, se hincara sobre ella y buscara un bolsillo secreto en el que guardaba una caja arrugada de cigarrillos y un encendedor y se metiera uno en la boca, disfrutando de su delgado y muerto tacto mientras recogía su ropa interior y su camiseta larga obligatoria de la institución y fuera a sentarse cerca de la ventana abriéndola apenas y bajando la intensidad con la que brillaba la lámpara en el escritorio, encendiera la radio buscando su estación favorita sin molestarse en ver si Antonio dormía o lo observaba, sin rozar su propio cuerpo al sentirlo tan sensible, listo para todo, como todo buen omega en edad fértil, se sentaba en el alfeizar escondiéndose detrás de las cortinas para que nadie afuera en el patio alcanzara siquiera a distinguir una figura donde se supone que duerme un recién graduado sacerdote que a esas horas debía o estar rezando o estar estudiando. Lovino fuma en silencio hasta que una voz a su espalda quiebra su aura de quietud.

—así de fácil te entregas a tus goces, Lovino.

— ¿te refieres al cigarro o al sexo? Déjamelo claro ¿quieres? Me jodes cuando no eres específico.

Antonio fingió no estar enterado de lo que le quería decir el joven omega.

—tu sabes a lo que me refiero, Lovino, venga, ven a dormir.

—me marcho. No quiero dormir con un idiota — Antonio entonces estira los brazos como queriendo alcanzarlo desde la cama y tira un gimoteo que Lovino ruega por que no sea tan fuerte como suena en sus oídos. — ¿Qué quieres? Cállate, idiota.

—vienes a mi cuarto y no te quedas a dormir ¡sí que eres cruel, Lovi! Aunque sea déjame abrazarte hasta quedarme dormido. Ahora mismo no creo querer verte partir cuando tienes ese olor en ti.

Lovino se sonroja y se olfatea ligeramente el cuerpo, por eso mismo fumaba, porque de alguna manera siempre que tenía sexo con Antonio ese olor lo cubría, ese olor a un omega esperando por su Alpha, el olor del erotismo y la maduración todo junto con su fresco y dulce aroma de joven. Ese olor en alguien vestido con la ropa de un novicio y una túnica negra no era exactamente algo que pegara junto. Causaría miradas, revuelo, lo harían hincarse en la meca y orar en silencio, o encerrarse en su celda y cumplir penitencia. Lovino se apuró en buscar el jarrón con agua que Antonio tenía en su tocador para darse un pequeño baño todas las mañanas y sin pena alguna vuelve a desvestirse para pasarse la esponja por el cuerpo, intentando deshacerse del olor.

—bastardo, más te vale controlarte o no me contendré ni a mí ni a mi puño— amenazo cuando sintió las feromonas del Alpha volver pesado el aire. Antonio suelta una risita y se sienta en la cama para al minuto acercarse por detrás a Lovino y quitarle la esponja cuando este se la pasaba con dificultad por la espalda.

—déjame hacer esto por ti, así podrás terminar más rápido— su voz vuelve a sonar tranquila, libre de impureza alguna, como se supone debía ser. Lovino no le arremete nada y se queda quieto, relajándose apenas cuando Antonio le pasa la esponja desde la base del cuello hasta en medio de sus piernas, limpiando por debajo de su trasero, casi dibujando sobre su piel la curvatura de sus nalgas. Termina y no deja de lado la esponja hasta que alcanza la ropa de Lovino y se la coloca suavemente como si estuviera vistiendo a una muñeca. Termina y le besa la base del vientre abrazándolo por última vez antes de que el joven le empuje levemente y se despida con una mirada incierta y una lengua afilada por palabras de la calle. Lovino camina con el corazón en la garganta como cada noche por los pasillos hasta alcanzar las escaleras en caracol al final del ala este, y baja por ellas lo más rápido que puede sosteniendo contra su pecho su última adquisición, su último robo, y esta vez es el listón de una bota de cuero que Antonio tenía bajo la cama al lado de sus zapatos normales, se lo ata a la muñeca y entre sonríe para volver a enojarse con él mismo y correr a la habitación que comparte con su hermano menor. Una vez allí ve al dormido Feliciano llamando en sueños a su protector, y Lovino te juraría que no sabe quién da más pena allí, si el pobre Feliciano quien entro al monasterio seguro de que jamás volvería enamorarse como lo hizo de ese amigo de la infancia suyo que pereció años atrás; o él, que entro forzado y se acuesta con quien convenció a su abuelo que ese camino era el mejor para dos omegas como ellos.

Bastardo de Antonio.

2\. Arthur y su hermano.

—Alfred, ¿podrías por favor no hacer ruido cuando rezo?

—venga, no seas aburrido ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos en la mesa? Estoy seguro que te excita saber que dios te observa poner una cara de prostituta justo aquí usando esa ropa, un viejo voyerista y su novio siendo violado por un demonio ¿a qué te excita eso, Arthie?

—cállate Alfred. Vuelve a ser un niño o vete.

—un niño, un niño. Arthie, ¿todavía no te queda claro? Jamás existió ningún niño.

El chico rubio encorvo los hombros y escondió su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos como si se estuviera lavando la cara, estira el cuello y mira fijamente a la cruz donde la imagen de un Jesús sacrificado le devuelve una lastimera mirada. Arthur observa con los claros ojos verdes limpios y sus globos oculares rojos como si hubiera estado llorando. Murmura un amen.

—mi niño, cuida de mi niño, de mi hermano. Oh, Alfred, ¿por dónde te llevaran tus malos pasos? ¿Qué ganas con corromper mi alma?

Alfred se desplaza sin hacer ruido de un lugar a otro. Lo único que impide que este lugar lo desquicie por completo es Arthur, un ser humano que lo protege sin siquiera saberlo.

Alfred llego a la vida del monje omega Arthur en forma de un bebe de dos años abandonado en una canasta. Entro al monasterio con la misión de llevarse cuanta alma llegase allí fracasando miserablemente al ser suavizado por los cuidados del omega quien años antes había entrado al monasterio con la intención de algún día ser un omega progenitor. Al fallar su cuerpo violentamente volvió a ser el que de hace siglos tenia, sus alas oscuras volvieron a crecer y su cabello se oscureció por completo, sus inocentes ojos azules cambiaron a un azul eléctrico sobrenatural y pronto su presencia dejo de ser vista. Se sentía y se repelía pero nadie salvo Arthur podía escucharlo y verlo. Esto debido a que Arthur había sido educado en las artes oscuras antes de ser encontrado por un sequito de monjas cerca de gales cuando escapaba de sus cazadores. Ahora Arthur, pese a conservar sus poderes y sus influencias en el más allá, se dedicaba a una vida de castidad y obediencia. Habían días en que Alfred no recibía palabra alguna de parte de Arthur puesto a que este solo se dedicaba a silenciosamente orar en su celda –generalmente después de haberse abandonado al alcohol, su vicio más pesado-, pero no importa como intentara, jamás lograba que Arthur cayera por sus encantos sexuales. Su pálida piel de quien porta una enfermedad, su claro y pajoso cabello bajo su velo blanco que le enmarcaba la redonda cara y le resaltaba las espesas cejas y sus puros ojos, no importa como lo mirases, cualquier demonio se sentiría un ganador de hacer caer a un ser tan casto en la tentación más antiguas de todas. Pero ni modo. Todo lo que veía Arthur era una prueba de Dios, un pequeño niño convertido con tal de hacerlo probar que tan fuerte era su fe.

Pero últimamente había algo que hacía que Alfred se sintiera fuera de sus cabales. Aquel casto monje, ese omega que no sentía más placer que el de unas rodillas adoloridas por estar arrodillado todo el día frente a una pared en lugar de frente a una pelvis, era que Arthur había comenzado a ganar color en sus mejillas. Y todo por culpa de ese tipo francés que llego a hacer una reforma en el monasterio.

No le quedaba claro que tipo de relación tenían esos dos. Según lo que Francis dejaba traslucir en sus comentarios que hacían enojar a Arthur, se conocían desde niños y al parecer Arthur de niño solía ser muy impulsivo. Luego están los difusos detalles que Francis conocía de la adolescencia de Arthur antes de ser encontrado por las monjas y que pese a él ser un demonio poderoso, desconocía por completo debido al poder limitado que había recibido como castigo por su error.

Arthur era quien lo había recibido en las puertas del monasterio cuando llego de la ciudad en un taxi que las monjas habían pagado, -todo por el inquilino temporal que les ayudaría a reconstruir los lugares que se destrozaron durante los bombardeos de la guerra y el desorden de los militares que se refugiaron allí mientras todas las monjas y los monjes se escondían en los túneles subterráneos- y desde ese momento Francis había dejado en claro lo fácil que le resultaba conseguir que Arthur se saliera de sus cabales, podía hacerlo enojar, podía hacerlo actuar violento, podía hacerlo reírse con maldad o desde el estómago de la histeria, podía hacerlo sonrojar, podía hacerlo sentirse apenado. Podía hacer todo lo que Alfred no. A Francis le salían las proposiciones y las frases con doble sentido más naturalmente que a Alfred y tenía un don para atraer la mirada de todos los y las omegas que allí se encontraban, incluso de las más ancianas. Recomendado por dos hermanos italianos en la escala de novicios que al parecer eran primos, no tardaron mucho en encariñarse con él y así las instrucciones que debía dejar para los contratistas y los obreros se transformaron en la supervisión de la obra entera y una estadía indefinida.

Arthur le había dicho, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, que no había manera en que sintiera algo por un tipo como ese. Pero lo que no sabía el casto muchacho era que durante las noches Alfred lo observaba dormir y pronunciar el nombre de Francis entre suspiros y sueños húmedos. Y que este francés de cabello atado en un descuidado moño le correspondía tan locamente que lo retrataba de memoria cada que estaba solo, supuestamente trazando las ideas para el plano final que tenía terminado desde antes de llegar al lugar.

Alfred los vio alguna vez, sentados ambos a la mesa, con la luz de una ampolleta muy débil a las cuatro de la mañana, hablando con monosílabos y frases sueltas, mientras se tomaban de las manos y enredaban una y otra vez los dedos, y los enroscaban, y se soltaban, y se examinaban las uñas, y se masajeaban los nudillos. Era la cosa más erótica que viera hacer a Arthur, y eso es mucho decir siendo este un omega que entra en uno de los más fuertes celos. Lo volvía loco, lo hacía sentirse inferior. Y a la vez se sentía aliviado. Después de todo, el castigo había sido impuesto por sentir un amor tan puro como el fraternal. Y debía admitir que ver a su más cercano compañero de celda feliz y enamorado era mejor que tener que acostarse con él hasta derretirle la cordura.


	2. Chapter 2

3\. Elizabeta.

Ella era grande, no tanto pero pareciera que más de lo que era. Usaba tacones de cuatro centímetros, falda verde oscura, camisetas sueltas sujetas a la cintura con un cinturón de rosado pálido que contrastaba con cualquier color que usara encima de la cadera. Se dejaba el pelo suelto y apenas adornado con una flor en su oreja. Se ponía el delantal y lo alisaba con las manos, suspiraba y luego contenía la respiración, se peinaba las cejas con los dedos y se observaba en el espejo en busca de la más neutral expresión que pudiera poner. Guardaba el espejo de mano en el bolsillo del delantal, alisaba de nuevo y luego tomaba la bandeja con las tacitas y la tetera con el café muy cargado y subía las escaleras apenas haciendo ruido con el frufrú de su falda larga. No tocaba la puerta, entraba y caminaba lo más digna que podía y dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa, le servía a su amo, Roderich, y luego al primo de este, Gilbert, y a este último le dirigía una rápida mirada inquisitiva ¿habría notado su nuevo lápiz labial? Y el chico nada de nada, miraba a los papeles, muy serio y luego levantaba la vista, y cuando miraba a Elizabeta en su cara aparecía la estúpida sonrisa de quien ve a su amigo de la infancia y está listo para molestarlo. No era la forma en que Elizabeta le miraba a él. Con los ojos de una mujer enamorada.

El muchacho de cabellos platinados se adelantaba sobre la tacita y los pequeños postres, a lo que Elizabeta responde dándole una palmada como si de un niño pellizcando la cena en la cocina se tratara. Empezaba la guerrilla de gritos susurrados y las miradas hostiles que esconden cierta amistad en ellas. Pronto se escuchó el sonido de las hojas de papel siendo movidas y la suave voz de un hombre.

—por favor cállense ya. Gilbert, para de molestar a Elizabeta— Roderich le dedica una mirada de disculpas a la mujer a la que esta responde sonriendo y se marcha, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Gilbert que apunta a sus labios y luego forma un circulo con los dedos pulgar e índice, como diciendo 'excelente'.

4\. Kiku.

Un japonés se sentaba en el pasto fresco, sin miedo alguno a mancharse la ropa, su cabello está cortado como un platillo hondo, solo que en la parte de atrás es más corto de manera tal que se alarga de forma diagonal hasta llegar a ser un flequillo más o menos pasado de la oreja; su pelo es tan negro que contrasta con todos los demás colores como si se tratase de la única rosa blanca en un rosal de rosas rojas. Lleva ropa de lucha tradicional de su país, y acaba de guardar con delicadeza y una brutalidad de lobo su katana en su funda. Medita con los ojos cerrados por varios minutos antes de volver a abrirlos y desvainar un arma de filo esta vez un pequeño cuchillo cuyo puño tiene inscrito un dragón chino y unos kanjis indescifrables, lo blande delante de su rostro y luego apunta el filo a su nariz, baja las manos hasta la mitad de su abdomen y se prepara para apuñalar la carne cálida de su cuerpo. Hoy en la mañana, antes de las seis, quería volver a blandir su katana y ver una última vez el sol naciente antes de morir, y así lo planeaba hacer antes de que una voz lo detuviera justo cuando el cuchillo había rasgado sus ropas. No sabe si fue un 'detente' o un '¿hola?'.

Kiku respira sobresaltado, aquella voz no parecía de este mundo para nada, busca a su alrededor, a las rosas, a los árboles, a la casa de estilo victoriano en la que vive desde hace ya unos años junto a algunos otros protegidos de guerra –por su familia allá en Japón que consideraba un desperdicio que la belleza de un omega como él se marchitara por la guerra-, busco detrás de la carreta pero no había nadie que pudiera haber pronunciado nada. Kiku se levanta con las piernas temblando y guarda el cuchillo.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Me escuchas?— respondió aquella voz tan suave, tan delicada, pero tan fría, tan viciosa.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—qué alegría, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que un humano me ha escuchado, mucho menos ha hablado conmigo. Me haces feliz.

— ¿Dónde estás?— pregunto ya desvainando su katana. Si ha de luchar, lucharía; la voz de inmediato trata de distraerlo de su ansiedad.

—para, por favor. Soy inofensivo. De hecho los humanos de todos los siglos me han llamado un milagro.

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunta Kiku acercándose hacia donde la voz más se escuchaba, casi llegando a donde estaba el corral de los conejos y las gallinas, no tuvo que seguir avanzando puesto que delante de él se podía ver perfectamente la figura de un hombre con alas, sentado con las piernas una sobre la otra y la mano sobre su costado izquierdo. El japonés casi salta de la sorpresa si no fuera porque el pavor lo inmovilizo por completo y lo pego al suelo como si fuese un árbol y sus raíces.

—Me llamo Ivan, pero tu gente nunca me llama así, todos me dicen ángel, supongo que es porque soy uno— respondió el hombre, moviendo sus alas con algo que parecía modestia y algo de vergüenza. —como veras, he sido herido. No puedo volar y no puedo caminar ¿puedes ayudarme?

Kiku no se lo pensó mucho, pese a que su instinto le gritaba dar la media vuelta, su moral estaba fuertemente pegada con sus acciones, tan así que apenas pidió ayuda el ángel, Kiku ya estaba sujetándose sobre su rodilla para tomar su brazo y pasarlo por sus hombros, le ayudo a pararse y al instante se sintió diminuto, aquel hombre era enorme, más que cualquier otro hombre que haya visto y de seguro debía ser un Alpha. Pero no sabía si los géneros humanos eran también parte de los ángeles por lo que no pensó mucho en ello y simplemente se llevó al ser alado a su habitación donde le desnudo el pecho y procedió a hacerle una curación bastante primitiva, simplemente para estar seguro de que no estaba infectado ni iba a seguir desangrándose. lo vendo con jirones de un kimono que guardaba en su closet y luego lo hizo acostarse mientras le preparaba una infusión. Cuando volvió a su cuarto allí no había solo un ángel, sino que también un demonio. Se hubiera preocupado por el herido si no fuese porque este era quien tenía acorralado al demonio en el piso con un fierro presionado contra su cuello. El demonio dirigió sus ojos azules brillantes como si fuesen una luz en la oscuridad y pronto una sonrisa lasciva cruzo sus labios. Kiku se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho ese día y se preguntaba si era acaso un castigo de sus dioses por estar a punto de deshonrar a su familia.

* * *

Este es un poco cortito, pero a mi defensa no creo que pudiera darles una mejor introducción a sus historias.

Ahora que lo pienso, tiendo a escribir historias con varios personajes en ellos ¿eh? Me recuerda a otro fic que escribí donde aún experimentaba un poco con la trama, pero al fin me atreví a escribir algo como esto, más lleno de fantasía; si a algo le gusta a un escritor es mezclar las realidades y las fantasías lo más que se pueda y siempre quise hacer un omegaverse donde no todo girase alrededor de "oh no, mi celo ¡mierda! Ahora estoy embarazado porque alguien me violo"; creo que ese género merece un poco más de trabajo que esa trama un poco… mal trabajada (?

Gracias a los que se den el tiempo de leer este fic. Ya nos veremos con más de estos chiquillos malos.


	3. Chapter 3

5\. De un sueño salió un príncipe.

Feliciano recuerda perfectamente a aquel niño. Casi de su porte, ojos azules cuyas pupilas parecían un azul marino profundo en lugar de negro, cabello rubio siempre cubierto por un gorro, ropa formal, oscura. Era el señorito después de todo.

Feliciano era solo un invitado que allí estaba tras la muerte de sus padres y la desaparición inesperada de su nonno. Pese a ello, llevaba la ropa más linda que jamás había llevado, y solo había una persona en todo el lugar que conocía su condición de omega, pero Elizabeta prefería hacerlo pasar por beta, le facilitaba la vida al hacerlo aprender cosas sencillas que le servirían más una vez saliera de la casa Beilschmidt. Feliciano era bueno en todo lo que le enseñaran, y era un niño gentil y obediente, solo que se la pasaba quejando con una voz lastimera y lágrimas en sus ojos de no recibir todas las cosas que en su casa en Italia recibía. No había comida gourmet, lloraba. No había hora de la siesta, lloraba. Debía limpiar su cuarto en lugar de jugar todo lo que quisiera, lloraba. No podía pintar cuando se le diera la gana o leer libros con palabras raras. A menudo era consolado por Elizabeta quien tendría unos catorce años por la época, y conocía las noticias sobre su hermano mayor confinado en la casa del novicio Antonio por vía de Gilbert o Roderich, Feliciano amaba a Roderich como a un padre mientras que no sabía cómo actuar cerca de Gilbert, su naturaleza amable no lo dejaba golpear a aquel tipo no importa lo mucho que lo molestara, por lo que se ponía a llorar; y no sabía que decir de las noticias que recibía de su hermano mayor, quien se había marchado al extranjero antes de la muerte de sus padres para ser educado por los únicos profesores que aceptaban a un omega tan 'especial', por lo que siempre que le decían cosas como 'fue a un evento con Gilbert', 'lo presentaron a la sociedad' u 'otra vez rechazo a otro pretendiente', era como si la vida de una persona completamente desconocida llegara a sus oídos, la vida de Lovino era como un chisme, que él sabía y no creía o no imaginaba.

Su hermano era austero, caprichoso y con mal temperamento; sin embargo recibía montones de cartas de pretendientes todos los días –Lovino más tarde le diría que todos ellos estaban tras la fortuna de la familia-; tenía una hermosa piel morena por trabajar en el jardín de los Fernández Carriedo; una voz grave para cantar y una determinación por trabajar que desentonaba con su naturaleza floja. El pobre Lovino había nacido con problemas de los nervios y terrores nocturnos que lo despertaban gritando, y aun así se las arreglaba para parecer que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie y que como omega le sentaba mejor ser Alpha. Al contrario de él, Feliciano sí que le anotaba a la descripción de un omega; sus pasatiempos eran la pintura, la danza y el canto, su voz era aguda y melodiosa, sus movimientos eran sencillos y delicados, de vez en cuando demasiado violentos y alocados pero era parte de ser un bromista incauto. Al vivir confinado en la casa Beilschmidt, no muchos lo conocían y por supuesto no tenía pretendientes. O eso pensó hasta el día en que aquel chico se le declaro.

Fue antes de que él, -el señorito de la casa, con quien se topaba siempre en los pasillos y jugaban juegos que terminaban en castigos o en llanto, con quien compartía la comida, la mesa, la cama a la hora de la siesta- se marchara al norte de Alemania y no volviera a verlo nunca más. Sus ojos azules tan sinceros, sus manos tan cálidas y sudorosas, y el primer beso. Y después la noticia de que su transporte se había volcado en el camino. Nada más que eso.

Le prometió que volvería y por proteger la promesa de esperarlo para siempre, Feliciano juro que nadie lo desposaría. Su actitud se volvió frívola, continuaba siendo un bromista y un coqueto innato, pero había dejado de interesarse por complacer los sentimientos de los demás, y de hecho muchas veces prefería ponerse a él encima de los demás para protegerse de cualquier daño venidero. Cuando su nonno les informo a los omegas, en frente de su hermano Marcello –un Alpha- que estaba pensando en enviarlos al monasterio –unos tres años después de que volvieran a vivir todos juntos en roma- Feliciano no se lo pensó y acepto de inmediato, Lovino obedeció de mala gana y Marcello declino la oferta, diciendo que prefería una vida en la que pecara de un buen amante antes que encerrarse en un viejo edificio. El abuelo los envió y a los meses ya estaban empezando sus vidas como novicios en otro país, en el monasterio.

Al principio a Feliciano le costó acostumbrarse a la disciplina pero con el tiempo todo eso dejo de importarle. Hasta que cierta tarde en que salió con una canasta y sin el velo blanco reglamentario del uniforme, en su lugar llevaba la larga túnica negra, para que aun se viera que era del monasterio, pero debajo llevaba ropa cómoda como de cualquier otra persona en la calle, dirigiéndose a la casa que los Beilschmidt tenían allí, la cual era únicamente de verano. Cuando llego y entro por la cocina saludando a Elizabeta quien le ayudo a llevar la canasta a la sala del té para saludar a Roderich, casi se cae de la impresión al ver a un hombre desconocido, del porte del marco de la puerta, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y un uniforme militar. Estaba de espaldas hablando con Roderich quien lo noto y le dirigió una suave sonrisa paternal y le indico con la mano que se acercara a lo que Feliciano obedeció sin rodeos, ya sonriendo para presentarse, el hombre se dio la vuelta y su garganta se cayó con un 'gulp'.

—Ludwig, un gusto conocerte, Feliciano —estirando la mano, tieso como una roca, con unos ojos tristes y una postura resignada, Feliciano vio como aquel hombre se le parecía a su príncipe y a la vez no lo era; estira la mano también sin abandonar la sonrisa temerosa y se la estrecha tan vivazmente como puede hasta que Ludwig separa su mano incomodó. Roderich entonces procede a explicar.

—Feliciano, Ludwig aquí acaba de ser deportado de su país, estoy seguro de que conoces lo que está pasando en Alemania ahora y por ello, al ser el hermano menor de Gilbert, le hemos dado refugio en nuestra casa ahora que ya no tiene a donde ir.

Feliciano sintió la piel de gallina, con los ojos abiertos y algo de miedo pregunto — ¿eras uno de los malos?

Ludwig suspiro.

—por mucho tiempo creí que no, pero si, Feliciano. He cumplido con mi condena y aun me queda más por lo que pasar, el trabajo no ha terminado con la guerra. Pero si logro volver a dirigir mi camino y vivir mi vida bajo los mandamientos de mi dios, creo que habrán tiempos mejores…— aunque lo decía de esa forma, Ludwig solo era un estudiante aspirante al ejercito cuando la guerra acababa.

Feliciano le abraza en un impulso de la nada, lo estrecha tan fuerte, ocultando su cabeza en el fornido pecho con lágrimas en los ojos y palabras de consuelo; Feliciano sabe que lo han conmovido y lo han hecho anhelar otra vez, pero Ludwig asume que aquel chico es un monje muy compasivo con un cordero perdido como él.

6\. Antonio.

—Dios me castiga— lloraba Antonio con los ojos secos en su delirio de ebrio. Nunca se había emborrachado, al menos no desde que pronuncio los votos religiosos hacia cuatro años atrás.

—tú le diste la idea a su abuelo ¿Por qué dices que te ha castigado dios? A mí me parece que tú fuiste el idiota— le reprende ni medio borracho pero con cerveza en mano, Gilbert, quien se peina el pelo y luego lo revuelve otra vez. Están en el sótano de la casa, Francis se había marchado un poco antes –lo conocía de pura casualidad y se habían vuelto buenos amigos- mientras que Antonio prefería quedarse a dormir allí antes de ser regañado, de todos modos hoy Lovino estaba en un pequeño viaje al pueblo vecino con las hermanas, comprando las cosas para la ceremonia en la que lo harían decir sus votos, nada realmente costoso, eran miembros de la iglesia después de todo, solo irían a comprar dulces para los invitados y revisar qué los ancianos estuvieran cómodos para el mal clima que se venía.

—pero, es que cuando conocí a Lovino era ¡así! de pequeñito— pone la mano a una altura cercana al suelo para enfatizar su punto —después cuando tenía que viajar mucho por mis estudios previos a los votos y lo veía de nuevo después de meses, apenas si crecía algo, era un niño de doce años cuando recibió su primera carta de amor ¿puedes creerlo? Le daba tanta vergüenza que yo supiera que la había recibido que la tiro a la basura sin siquiera leerla. Era tan tierno, pequeño y delicado, con unos ojos tan grandes y unas mejillas tan gordas ¡no puedo creer que mi Lovino haya cambiado tanto con solo tres años sin verlo! Si apenas había crecido nada y la voz no le había terminado de cambiar cuando se devolvió a Italia.

— ¿Lovino, eh? He oído que un montón de Alphas quieren cortejarlo, aun estando en la iglesia, tiene un sequito de Alphas mujeres en el negocio de la fama que quieren promocionarlo como la próxima voz y cara bonita post-guerra, si mal no recuerdo Roderich incluso dijo que tiene un perfil más serio que Feliciano y una actitud más atrayente también.

Antonio quedo atónito ante lo último ¿atrayente? ¿Acaso conocían a Lovino como él lo conocía?

— ¿a qué te refieres? Solo se queja y hace berrinches o me golpea… aunque también es muy reflexivo sobre sus actos y se preocupa por los demás, ah… nada lindo, nada como un omega.

—bueno, tu eres un Alpha por ti mismo, incluso con esa cara de asexual que tienes. Lovino es atrayente en el sentido de que es un desafío. Quien logre domarlo de seguro debe tener mucha fuerza.

— ¿y tú, Gilbert? No estarás interesado en mi dulce aprendiz, verdad— pregunto entre amenazándolo e intentando disimular sus celos. Gilbert suelta una risa que molesta en los oídos y golpea la mesa con su vaso.

—claro que no, idiota ¡yo pongo el ojo en un pez mucho más gordo!

Pero pese al aire que invitaba a bromear más, ambos reflexionaron por un instante en el punto de Lovino.

—ese niño siempre ha sido muy secretivo contigo ¿verdad?— pregunta Gilbert quien conocía también muy bien a Lovino, no tanto como Antonio.

—sí, pero últimamente está distinto… creo que está planeando algo.

— ¿algo?

—Creo que está esperando que Feliciano haga los votos, ha pedido otra vez que le atrasen los suyos porque no puede decidirse, el viaje de esta noche fue para intentar convencerlo— Gilbert suelta un bufido.

—jamás podrán convencerlo, si se quiere ir, no me sorprendería que lo haga cualquiera de estos días.

—no creo que se vaya, ¡estoy aquí mismo!

Pero Antonio estaba mal. Por supuesto que Lovino planeaba irse. La fecha ya estaba decidida, el camino había sido memorizado, había ido directamente en secreto a hablar con su única vía de escape. Francis no diría nada, porque si bien era un romántico por las historias, no había nada más romántico que escaparse; aun sabiendo que había una historia de pasión entre ellos dos oculta tras las paredes del convento.

Francis arrendaría un auto y para cuando todos estuvieran dormidos huirían hasta la estación de tren del próximo pueblo, ahí dejarían a Lovino junto con un agente que demostró no ser un charlatán, y desde tren irían a Londres, y luego se embarcarían para ir a estados unidos. La historia del proceder de Lovino sería suficiente para ganarle fama bastante antes de su debut y tal vez sus habilidades lo llevarían a tener una vida apacible por el resto de sus días.

Su único problema y esperaba que nadie más lo notara antes del día en que se entregaban los votos, era que sus ciclos hormonales estaban cambiando, podría no ser nada grave pero el susto de un embarazo, de la vergüenza, de las consecuencias, de las miradas, era demasiado para él. Antonio no lo sabía, no lo notaba, y sin embargo algo intuía.

Recuerda que cuando Lovino había llegado a su casa, hace diez años atrás, tenía siete años y su porte era el de una muñeca, sus mejillas se encendían en un rojo vivo cada que algo lo avergonzaba, lo hacía enojar, o lo ponía contento; ahora era más difícil saber si estaba enojado en 'serio' o simplemente intentaba comportarse como 'un adulto'. Antonio nunca entendió por qué Lovino querría comportarse como el adulto, ni siquiera las primeras veces que se puso ropa blanca y se puso perfume para sus primeras fiestas; en esos lugares siempre se paraba derecho, de puntitas, mirando a todos con el mentón elevado, los movimientos sofisticados, una timidez inusual y sin embargo preciosa, y luego cuando lo invitaban a bailar, declinaba con amabilidad o aceptaba con una pequeña sonrisa solo para más tarde en la noche esconder su cara entre sus brazos y fingir estar dormido para no tener que escuchar como su mentor lo felicitaba por su excelente comportamiento, el cual solo duro unas cuantas fiestas antes de que Lovino estallara en un berrinche, llanto y gritos y se fuera de la fiesta dando patadas a Alpha alguno que se le cruzara porque 'no soy carne en descuento'. Nadie sabe qué provoco ese cambio y aunque Antonio intento averiguarlo muchas veces, fue totalmente inútil. Lovino tendría unos trece años por aquel entonces y con frecuencia Antonio debía embarcarse para ir a Italia desde su casa en España, para así poder estar en las mejores manos durante sus estudios teológicos; recuerda cuando un día Lovino se le acerco de noche a su cama-la cual gradualmente iba dejando conforme crecía-, y le pregunto si en verdad planeaba jamás casarse con ninguna persona, Antonio no recuerda bien que le dijo pero si lo que le quería decir "no podría enamorarme de nadie que no fuera como tú", en una época en que todo era más inocente y en que Lovino no tenía ni la experiencia ni la mirada de un adulto, eso para Antonio era como decir 'no podría querer a nadie tanto como para casarme'. Para Lovino era una declaración que lo volvía todo inútil.

Para ambos muchas palabras diferían de tal forma que si 'enamorarse' para Antonio significaba querer, para Lovino significaba entregarse de forma corporal; si era 'pasión' para Antonio significaba amor físico incapaz de morir en el allí y el ahora, para Lovino en cambio significaba fidelidad hasta el último aliento. Por ello aún les continúa siendo difícil comprenderse entre ellos, y muchas de las preguntas continúan en un bosquejo de respuesta.

Y pronto, descubriría Antonio, necesitaría más esas respuestas que el aire con el que respira.


	4. Chapter 4

.

7\. Una historia parisina sin parís.

Francis conocía a Arthur antes de que Arthur lo conociera a él.

¿Cómo?

Su madre en aquella época en que lo cargaba en el vientre, se había atorado, -debido a su mala salud durante el embarazo y que estaba acompañando a su marido –un beta burgués-, en la casa de los Bonnefoy, con quienes la pareja eran muy buenos amigos. Francis tendría unos tres años cuando por primera vez sintió una de las patadas de Arthur, y pese a no saber nada del niño ahí dentro, podía asegurar que le sería un buen hermano mayor. Sus padres se sonrieron contentos y entonces una nueva palabra se agregó a su vocabulario. Compromiso.

Más tarde entendería que la palabra 'compromiso' para él era difícil de mantener, al menos en sus años de adolescencia. Nunca se quedaba quieto, omegas, betas, Alpha, quienes fueran, lo miraban con ojos de deseo y borrego muerto, todos lo querían y nadie lo tenía completo.

Arthur había venido muy seguido a la casa de los Bonnefoy hasta que su padre tuvo una fractura en el tobillo y dejo de viajar por un largo tiempo; Francis era familiar con la situación que Arthur tenía con sus hermanos mayores y si es cierto tuvo ansiedad en un principio por dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, pronto esa ansiedad se trasladó a asuntos más importantes para un niño de once años; era la edad en que se presentaba a la sociedad, como hijo de dos padres Alphas –su madre era al parecer la dominante de la relación pese a darle a luz- que el niño naciera beta no era decepcionante y sin embargo algo sentía en su orgullo Francis cada que le recordaban que el futuro de su familia dependería de con quien se casara. Un alpha ayudaría a mantener la riqueza. Un omega mantendría la línea de la familia. Pero Francis no suponía que el amor fuese de esa manera ni siquiera cuando ya estaba comprometido, si de algo se jactaba era de ser un conocedor del amor y siempre refutaba a su condición de 'ya reservado' con la misma frase: "el amor no se fuerza a menos que la otra persona quiera". Y el pequeño Arthur era tan inocentemente tonto que no había manera que supiera siquiera que los adultos se casaban solo para aparentar ser adultos.

Francis creía que Arthur era un niño que necesitaba constante supervisión de específicamente él. Te definiría al niño como inseguro, en las nubes, siempre hablando con amigos imaginarios, orgulloso, precipitado, siempre corriendo, peleando o llorando. Cuando volvió a verlo –teniendo él mismo 16 años-, Arthur tenía trece años y no quedaba mucho del niño que había visto por última vez hacia cinco primaveras. Por aquella época Arthur, siendo el único niño omega de la familia y por lo tanto cuidado como un omega de alta sociedad, vestía solo ropas negras y blancas con un velo muy fino muy típico también del siglo pasado. De vez en cuando usaba pantalón corto pero solo si era para ir al lago y siempre debía llevar una sombrilla consigo. Más tarde le confeso a Francis que era debido a lo delicada que se había puesto su piel con la proximidad de su primer celo y que con solo ser tocado por el sol lo hacía ponerse rojo, en ese momento Francis iba a decirle que podía ponerlo más rojo que el sol pero no se atrevió, Arthur había confiado en él un poco. No fue hasta unas semanas antes de que las vacaciones de ese año terminaran cuando Arthur también le confeso que podía hacer magia, al principio Francis no se lo creyó pero después de ver al chico mover cosas en el aire y transformarlo en rana por unos breves segundos, no necesitaba más pruebas. Y así la lista de confesiones siguió aumentando y aumentando, y las peleas continuaron hasta ser algo tan natural como respirar, y la tranquilidad y las conversaciones que tenían como si fuesen una vieja pareja de casados eran cada vez un escenario más común en la casa de los Bonnefoy durante los veranos y los inviernos hasta el día en que Arthur fue acusado por un sequito de cazadores de brujas. La tragedia se cernió y el joven ingles desapareció, rompiéndole el corazón al pobre de Francis quien no tardo ni una semana en ir a buscar su paradero.

Cuando lo encontró unos meses después, en el convento gracias a que un chico amigo suyo le había dado el dato, no se atrevió a confesarle él también tantas cosas que se tenía guardadas y en su lugar apoyo a Arthur en cada uno de sus pasos, caprichos y auto torturas hasta que este estuvo satisfecho. Francis era un romántico, el romanticismo podía venir de muchas formas, adoraba el sentimiento de su corazón roto para apoyar a florecer a su eterno amor, pero tampoco lo soportaba muy bien y en cuanto Arthur le dijo que estaba mejor solo después de una pelea tonta, Francis se devolvió a Francia a terminar su carrera y comenzar a ganar su fama que más tarde lo predeciría cuando volviera a ver a Arthur una vez más.

El Arthur de veintitrés era maduro, con un corazón de viejo cascarrabias pero silencioso. Cuando se movía pareciera que flotara; habrá sido por el hábito que usaba o la forma en que sus nervios lo hacían temblar violentamente sin previo aviso lo que lo volvía tan enfermizo a la vista, pero de todos modos nada le quitaba lo hermoso que seguía pareciendo a los ojos de Francis; y los años parecían haberle sentado bien al beta de algún modo porque Arthur se mostraba más complacido al momento de recibir palabras de cortejo de parte del francés ahora que cuando eran dos par de (pre) adolescentes, aunque no lo dijera era claro para ambos. Así que Francis se encontraba en la encrucijada más grande que el destino le podía poner a un romántico. Decidir entre escapar con el amor de su vida o dejar que el amor de su vida viva sin él.

Dejar ir o amarrar. Dar la espalda o agarrar el brazo. Darle un beso de adiós o un beso de buenos días. Ese era su problema.

¿Enamorarse?, todos se enamoraban no importa cuántas veces fuera necesario y él mismo se había enamorado de muchas personas antes y seguramente lo haría después, pero ¿amar?, amar era distinto. Amar era como tener un clima perfecto cuando tomas desayuno después de haber dormido la cantidad perfecta de horas; amar era como leer en voz alta el diario y que la otra persona estuviera interesada en lo que leías; amar era jamás aburrirte no importa que tan aburrido resultara para los demás hacer la misma actividad todos los días, porque de algún modo siempre encontrabas algo nuevo, un nuevo escenario, una nueva razón; amar era estar en guerra y olvidarte de ella por horas y horas.

Amar para Francis era meterse bajo la ropa de una monja y sentirse puro pese a tocar lo prohibido. Y eso quería hacer, así quería sentirse, eso sentía cuando Arthur le tomaba de las manos, sonreía y luego decía "por ahora no me importa si me pillan tomándote las manos, me importa más que me pillen tomando licor". Oh, era un omega desobediente y de alguna forma eso solo avivaba que la decisión fuese más y más obvia.

Los parisinos seguro tendrían un dicho para la situación en la que estaba Francis. Seguro Francis lo usaría si estuvieran en parís.

8- el camino se divide como un racimo de uvas.

Kiku era un omega de alta sociedad, su familia descendía de una tradición de hermosos, finos, y delicados omegas que eran criados para seguir el paso de la ambición y la esposa ideal; en sí, en su familia la máxima ambición de un omega era convertirse en esposa o esposo. Para ello los educaban en toda clase de ámbitos, los hacían volverse profesionales en lo que más destacaran, si subían de peso repentinamente los obligaban a ayunar y bañarse con agua fría, tenían un horario de ejercicio a una hora en que el sol no pudiera dañarles la piel, y sus comidas aunque pequeñas abundaban en cantidad de ingredientes. Por supuesto la mayor parte del tiempo comían como pajaritos. Kiku no era la excepción, pese a que parecía ser el último de la familia la tradición se mantendría hasta el final. Fue enviado a una casa oculta para protegerlo de las pestilencias de la guerra, o lo que la guerra había dejado de ella al irse solo tiempo después de que su país se rindiera. Kiku no abusaba de la comida, practicaba sus artes marciales en la mañana, cuidaba de los omegas menores como un hermano mayor y muchas veces se sentía en una ventaja ambivalente de verse más joven de lo que era, porque ya tenía veintitrés años y nadie se atrevía a preguntarle por su mano ¡Kiku hubiera aceptado al primero que le hubiera hecho sentir el corazón de nuevo vivo! Pero ni modo, era Kiku demasiado bueno y todos ellos estaban asustados. Su anhelo por sentirse con vida pronto se transformó en un anhelo por dejar de sentirse vivo.

Pero no todo sale como lo planeado.

— ¿Por qué suspiras?— Alfred pregunto mostrando sus dientes alineados perfectamente, Kiku trazaba una línea más larga a lo largo de su papel de caligrafía y luego miraba a un lado para encontrarse a centímetros del rostro de aquel demonio sin inmutarse para nada, no es que ya estuviese acostumbrado con el pasar de los días, es solo que comenzaba a quedarse sin expresiones.

—No suspiro, no lo hago— aclaro volviendo a la caligrafía. Alfred era ruidoso y molesto, pero era mejor que tener la presencia silenciosa y confusa de Ivan siempre observándolo desde cualquier esquina de la habitación. De hecho podía sentir sus suaves ojos violetas pegados en su nuca justo ahora.

—oye ¡no lo mires así! Lo incomodas pedazo de idiota.

—a Kiku no le molesta que le mire ¿verdad que si? Además, mejor esto a que toque donde quiero tocarlo— un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar mover involuntariamente su mano que sostenía el pincel a su cuello con el propósito de ocultarlo, soltando el pincel con la tinta sobre la alfombra. Dejo escapar un gruñido de exasperación y lo recogió levantándose con los ojos apagados, absortos en su rabia.

—fuera ustedes dos ¡váyanse! Está bien que vengan a visitar y a tener peleas en el patio, pero de ahí a acosarme sexualmente hay una enorme línea.

Alfred se rio e Ivan se mantuvo inmutable, lo que le dejaba claro al pobre nipón que no había por donde intentar convencer a estos tipos. Rendido tomo un trapito para limpiar la tinta de la alfombra, lo cual fue imposible por más que restregara. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar utensilios de limpieza cuando Ivan toco por encima de sus manos el lugar sucio y luego entrelazo sus dedos con los de Kiku sonriéndole como si estuviera maravillado de algo.

—una persona con hermosas manos como tú no debería limpiar un desastre como este— cuando Kiku volvió a mirar la alfombra aquella mancha negra había desparecido totalmente. Anonadado creyó que era un juego de su visión y que tal vez debiera ir a visitar a un oculista, y también a un psiquiatra.

—Estoy cansado— suspiro — ¿pueden irse? No quisiera ser grosero pero… quiero que se larguen de una vez, ustedes me causan demasiados problemas y no los necesito para nada.

Por un instante mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió se sintió en paz, el lugar estaba desierto y silencioso como una tumba. Al darse la vuelta se sintió cansado de nuevo cuando vio como los dos espectros lo esperaban con enormes sonrisas escalofriantes.

—si nos dejas quedarnos te daremos todo lo que quieras.

Eso era tentador.

— ¿Lo que quiera?— Ivan soltó una risita infantil y desplego sus alas haciendo volar los papeles de la mesa.

—yo puedo darte lo más valioso para un ser humano.

Alfred desplego sus alas y sus ojos prendieron hasta parecer los de un gato en la oscuridad.

—yo puedo darte lo que más desea un humano.

Ambos se miraron, rivalidad cómicamente desplegada por un sentido totalmente sádico de diversión.

—pero solo si logras adivinar lo que cada uno te está ofreciendo, primero.

Kiku no era tonto. Bajo la cabeza resignado.

— ¿eso quiere decir que no se irán a menos que les responda este acertijo?

—efectivamente…

Kiku lo pensó. Muchas respuestas le venían a la cabeza pero tal vez eran demasiado previsibles o demasiado austeras. Tal vez todas venían desde su punto de vista y él estaba roto.

Alfred floto hasta su altura, amarrando sus manos a su cintura y sosteniendo su peso totalmente muerto en la espalda del nipón. Ivan en cambio se acercó por enfrente, estiro sus alas como si fueran brazos y atrajo al humano hasta su pecho con el cuidado de un gorrión. Ambas criaturas se divertían, pero Kiku no sabía que pensar de que ambos hubieran desarrollado un gusto tan extraño por fastidiarlo. El cielo afuera era de un atardecer anaranjado y sus manos dentro cobraban el color de las nubes como si fueran salmones bajo el agua. Su energía volvió a debilitarse y se durmió así como estaba.


	5. Chapter 5

9\. de infancia se habla cuando se extraña ser niño.

Elizabeta no considera a Roderich como a un amo, ni como a un chico más. Ella lo ve como a un príncipe, uno que hay que cuidar por su delicada forma de ser. Si, Roderich era un omega pero del tipo de omegas que se comporta como un Alpha muy sabio y viejo y por lo tanto, tiene control sobre otros alphas mejor que un patriarca.

Por ello, cuando Elizabeta requería de concejos, no importaba que tan vergonzosos fueran, acudía primero a Roderich. Esta vez sin embargo la cuestión estaba tajantemente prohibida para Elizabeta preguntarle a Roderich. No solo su orgullo como persona estaba en peligro, sino que también su dignidad. Su integridad. Eran concejos de amor sobre la persona más narcisista y tonta que conocía –y no por ello quería menos- y por supuesto que Roderich la miraría con esa cara de condescendencia, murmurando para sí 'pobre Eliza'. Por dios, hasta su madre lo había hecho. Hasta Feliciano había puesto esa cara de 'le diría que se rindiera pero no puedo hacer eso'; Eliza sabía que era una mala elección. Eliza no iba tras el poder socioeconómico de Gilbert. No iba tras el prestigio de Gilbert. Ella no iba detrás de lo que sea que la gente suponía que ella buscaba.

Elizabeta conocía a Gilbert desde niña. Era uno de los pocos conocedores de su extraña condición de infancia; solía confundírsele con un Alpha porque olía a uno y siempre estaba rodeada de ellos también, sus hermanos, sus familiares adultos, hasta su madre era Alpha, (su otra madre omega había muerto poco después de su nacimiento debido a lo debilitado que estaba su cuerpo para resistir el cambio de clima tras dar a luz). Elizabeta también pensaba de ella como Alpha y por ello siempre creyó conveniente convertirse en uno de los más fuertes. Por mucho tiempo, -y aun ahora- peleo contra sus primos y hermanos alphas, los derrotaba, jugaba violento con otros niños, apenas si se restringía un poco cuando conocía a niños delicados, sabiendo que también debía ser una persona gentil con los débiles. Gilbert era su amigo de la infancia quien noto de los primeros que ella era una omega, incluso antes que Elizabeta, cuando Eliza cumplió catorce años finalmente la realización se divulgo por todas partes y fue forzada a estar bajo la tutela de la casa de Roderich, quien la acogió de inmediato con la primera tarea que una omega debe aprender en estos tiempos, a hacerse cargo de los más pequeños. Conoció a Feliciano en aquella época y su carácter gradualmente se fue suavizando, Gilbert gradualmente fue cambiando su actitud hacia ella, tan poco perceptible, que Elizabeta se perdió el momento en que Gilbert comenzó a extenderle las manos cuando bajaba de las escaleras o de los coches para que ella no se cayera en una mala maniobra.

Pero Elizabeta, diablos que echaba de menos cuando Gilbert iba a alardear de lo que fuera a su casa, cuando le compartía la colación que su tía le había hecho, cuando hacían juntos planes sobre irse a algún lado de Alemania o a explorar África o empezar una fábrica de autos en América. Ninguna de esas cosas la han cumplido y digamos que el reloj comienza a correrle en contra a Elizabeta. No porque ella como omega tenga que buscarse un marido o una esposa, porque siempre ha sido muy independiente y no quiere casarse solo porque si, sino que Gilbert como uno de los herederos más obvios pronto será prometido a alguien, las opciones eran obvias para este punto: Gilbert, veintiséis, Beilschmidt, Alpha; pretendientes: un tipo polaco con muy peculiares gustos de veinticinco; una chica conocida por pasar mucho tiempo en colegios penitenciarios a pesar de ser una señorita de alta sociedad de Bielorrusia; o un chico omega de América que tenía fama de obediente y gentil. Sin duda elegiría al chico obediente y gentil ¡hasta Elizabeta lo elegiría aunque ya se haya olvidado de su nombre y su apariencia!

Lo peor de todo era que aquel chiquillo, cree recordar que de Canadá, llegaba en unas semanas para empezar su práctica como enfermero en el mismo pueblo en que su primo francés –seguramente ese tipo de barba Francis- se había asentado y le había recomendado como tranquilo y perfecto.

Y Gilbert tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo en carne propia. Y hablar con él. Y decirle todas esas cosas con las que Elizabeta soñaba despierta cuando se ponía lápiz labial y se alisaba la falda con las manos; le miraría de esa forma en que Elizabeta juraba que Gilbert la miraba en sus sueños; le abrazaría de esa forma en que los amantes se abrazan. Elizabeta aún no había perdido la batalla y ya se estaba lamentando la guerra.

Gilbert echaba de menos a su Elizabeta. Que era toda para ella, con su pésimo humor y su primaveral aroma y belleza y ahora es toda para alguien más sin rostro, para quien ella se viste refinada y se maquilla como burguesa y se comporta como toda una princesa. Gilbert echa en menos a la niña que le reñía, y ahora solo tiene ojos para la mujer que le regaña y luego le sonríe cándidamente a su primo. Si alguien se había dado por vencido primero había sido definitivamente él.

Conocía a Natalia. Le daba miedo su naturaleza violenta y aun así siempre se reunían de vez en cuando para negociar una que otra cuestión de la familia. Conocía a Feliks, era un tipo extraño con el que muchas veces perdía el punto de la conversación y a quien no podía ver más que como a un amigo. Elizabeta tenía razón, y la razón termino siendo tajantemente cierta cuando Gilbert inspecciono a centímetros de su cara la fotografía del joven Matthew Williams, con quien tendría la entrevista matrimonial en unas semanas más. Todo era más sencillo y brillante cuando no tenía que casarse, cuando no tenía que negociar por todos los medios la libertad de su inocente hermano, cuando no tenía que darse la vuelta cuando veía algo que no debía ver y guardar silencio. Ahora entendía porque los adultos siempre iban nerviosos y desquiciados. Él mismo estaba al borde de una histeria.

10\. Lovino y su actuación.

—Siempre supe que estaba destinado a la actuación— mentira. —Me encanta cantar, actuar, y que personas vean lo que hago y les guste, de más joven vi una película allá en Roma en un teatro municipal y desde ese día siempre he querido ser actor— que gran farsante.

—oh Lovino, estoy segura de que serás la nueva estrella de Hollywood, apuesto mi vida entera a que te adoraran apenas pises allá tierra.

Tal vez ella dijera la verdad. Tal vez no se equivocaba. Tal vez Lovino si tenía ese algo que lo volvería una cara en una portada de revista. Tal vez tenía ese algo que llamaría a la gente a ver sus películas. Lovino lo esperaba sin ganas. Mientras la dama terminaba de escribir algunas cosas en su libreta y se acomodaba su sedoso pelo castaño-rubio detrás de su oreja, Lovino terminaba de tomarse su espresso doble. Miraba a todos lados con un poco de paranoia temiendo que en cualquier momento alguien del monasterio descubriese que estaba en un lugar en el que no debía, vestido de una forma inapropiada, hablando de algo que no era ni concordaba con los deseos de la iglesia y que no reflejaba para nada sus días humildes y puritanos. Lovino era un temeroso de dios, por supuesto que lo era; pero le tenía más miedo a las personas que lo representaban en la tierra.

Emma le saca una fotografía mientras él esta distraído, el sonido y la luz del flash lo devuelven a la realidad en donde una mujer joven y trabajadora mira con ensoñación como lentamente la fotografía sale de la máquina y se apresura a guardarla. Le sonríe a Lovino con una mueca gatuna.

—más tarde la revelaremos y créeme cuando te digo que nadie se resistirá a tu belleza, Lovino, eres como esas actrices que nunca sonríen pero cuando lo hacen, santo cielos, enamorarías hasta a las rosas Lovino.

El joven se sonroja y se cruza de brazos. Emma pide la cuenta con un movimiento tan tosco, tan despreocupado, tan moderno que Lovino se siente en un frenesí por imitar ese comportamiento.

Se levanta fingiendo ser también una persona de la Europa de moda, de las urbes de ciudades grandes y glamorosas, que se abre el paso con solo mover las manos y aunque no lo cree aquel comportamiento le sale de forma natural, hasta le gusta. Decide que mezclaría un poco de esos arrebatos que tenia de más joven con estos arrebatos que le dan ahora para crearse un personaje. Ya había vivido tantos años con la máscara de un personaje tosco y sin sentimientos que crear otro idéntico pero con más glamour seria como volver a madurar.

— ¿deberíamos comprarte ropa?

— ¿Ir de compras?— Emma asintió y juntos se dirigieron a un barrio donde habían muchas tiendas, pero no muchas cosas de moda. Lovino vio como Emma miraba con cierto desencanto el lugar pero de todos modos inspeccionaba en busca de su diamante en bruto. Lovino miraba los escaparates de modo distante hasta llegar a una camiseta floreada y otra blanca de marinero. Pensó en Feliciano, en su sonrisa de bobo y su personalidad supuestamente inocentona. Pensó en que para alguien que había abandonado la educación y los libros, un uniforme de marinerito seria irónicamente perfecto. Reviso sus monedas, las pocas que había guardado de cuando se vino de Italia. Y pensó que le alcanzaba justo para darle un último regalo a Feliciano, a su pequeño hermano a quien tendría que abandonar por razones de fuerza. Pero confiaba en que Feliciano seria fuerte, aprendería a vivir su vida como Lovino intentaría vivir la suya.

¿Cuándo había vuelto a nacer ese amor desbordante por su hermano? ¿O era acaso solo la trepante sensación en su pecho de querer ser necesitado por alguien que podría tener a cualquiera? ¿Desde cuándo había vuelto sus objetivos todos hacia personas que no eran él? ¿Desde cuándo dejo de ser él mismo su primera prioridad? A lo mejor sería su cuerpo cambiando; quizá su corazón entibiándose por las monjas y el cariño infinito y fiel que Jesús prometía en sus palabras; tal vez era la forma en que había dejado de temblar violentamente en sueños y había, en su lugar, comenzado a despertar antes de que el agujero negro de su subconsciente durante sus pesadillas se lo tragara; tal vez era la forma en que inconscientemente se comportaba debido a la culpa; ¿era enserio amor lo que sentía? ¿Su hermano le amaría también? O quizás, como decía el libro de psicología de Francis, Lovino estaba intentando reprimir algo. Tal vez un deseo sexual que ante todo era inmoral y por ello merecía castigos como los que el destino le ponía siempre que bajaba la guardia.

Antes de que se diera cuanta ya había comprado la camisa y el señor del mostrador lo envolvía en papel para regalos. Lovino se sintió arder por breves segundos por algo que parecía ser emoción al imaginarse el rostro de su hermano sonriéndole y dándole las gracias. Con esos tibios labios rosados, puros en comparación con los rojos y carnosos labios de Antonio. Emma le tomo de la cadera, como si fueran viejos amigos de toda la vida y la confianza entre ellos cruzara toda intimidad. Lovino no le dijo nada mientras ella sonreía al frente como si estuviera en una exhibición y ella fuera la obra de arte.

—Cuando bajas la guardia se ven tus verdaderos ojos— comenta volteando a mirarle recibiendo la misma respuesta corporal del italiano.

— ¿Y cómo son mis ojos?— pregunto Lovino vagamente confundido pero mayoritariamente interesado. Emma suelta una risa que parece bufido y choca su frente amistosamente con el hombro del chico.

—como los espejos de un catalejo abandonado. Siempre ocultando lo que mira. Siempre anhelando ser usado.

—usado… siempre soy usado.

—oh Lovino, cuando te vuelvas un actor ¡tú usaras a la gente! Y nadie nunca más podrá hacerte daño. Mi pequeño diamante en bruto. No solo eres talentoso sino que también tienes voluntad. Triunfaras en la vida como yo lo hago.

— ¿y que es triunfar?

Emma torció los labios.

—qué sabré yo de esa palabra, en realidad. Es como preguntar qué es la vida, qué es amar.


	6. Chapter 6

11\. él y su paraíso.

¿Dios lo ponía a prueba?

No, no era una pregunta capciosa. Ludwig se hacia esa pregunta todo el tiempo y aun no hallaba respuesta alguna. Era ese tipo de preguntas que comenzaron a surgir desde que en su propia melancolía intentaba recordar algún momento en que no se sintiera pesado por dentro, algún momento en que hubiera color en sus mejillas o el sentimiento asfixiante de la felicidad.

Se lo preguntaba cuando sus compañeros le inquirían qué haría en las tardes, y él, sorprendido de que alguien preguntara, no supiera como responder y finalmente decía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer cuando en realidad nada había en casa esperándolo. Era en esa época en que había comenzado a entrenar, a ganar confianza de lo que sus profesores, partidarios del nazismo desde la superficie, le decían que podía lograr. Cuando aún era un niño para Gilbert.

Se lo pregunto cuando una joven Alpha vestida pobremente y con el cabello larguísimo se le acerco en la calle mientras similares a ella corrían por todas partes repartiendo folletos, y le entrego uno a Ludwig mirándolo con los ojos llenos de esperanza. El folleto no lo recuerda exactamente pero era propaganda anti-nazismo. Seguramente la joven, junto a muchos más fueron asesinados y él volvió a verla en sus pesadillas meses antes de que el dictador se matara a sí mismo. Se lo pregunto los días en que su cara se encontraba ahogada en inmundicia y barro mientras llovía sobre su cabeza y sentía como la sangre se le acumulaba en la cabeza haciéndolo todo más difícil, caluroso, hastioso, y él aun tenía que seguir haciendo flexiones hasta que el hombre cuyo rostro no recuerda parase de gritar y maldecir como si no hubiera más misión en su vida que eso. Se lo pregunto cuando sus compañeros lo retuvieron con miradas silenciosas y manos fuertemente agarradas a su hombro la vez en que Ludwig iba a detener a un Alpha que se estaba aprovechando de una joven beta que tenía una estrella de David en su desgarrada ropa.

Pero ahora era distinto. Peor para él y su frágil corazón. Por qué él de todos los hombres ¿Por qué él tenía que estar cayendo por los encantos de un novicio tan inocente como lo era Feliciano? Imaginarlo sin el hábito, sin el velo, envuelto en sus sabanas y en su olor, sonriéndole con esos rosados labios y diciéndole donde quería que lo tocara. Él ni siquiera había intimado así ni en sus sueños. Feliciano seguro tendría una piel pálida, aperlada tal vez con bellas pecas nacidas de horas y horas bajo el sol. Su cabello seguramente haría cosquillas, se le pegaría a los lados de la frente producto al sudor, se le metería en la boca cuando intentara tomar bocanadas de aire y tuviera que apartárselo de su rostro con una expresión de hastió como si lo hubiera hecho una y otra vez antes. Se imaginaba al novicio desnudándolo con los ojos hambrientos, con sus manos ávidas, con su cuerpo sonrojado. Se imaginaba a si mismo penetrándolo incontable veces y sentir derretirse en su interior, prisionero entre su carne, adicto dependiente a su piel, pecador queriendo remendarse en sus labios.

Por algunos días después de que conoció a Feliciano, creyó que sus emociones eran fácilmente reprimidas y que nadie sospechaba de que siquiera albergara el mínimo deseo hacia el joven novicio. Pero entonces Feliciano le presento a Lovino, y Lovino le miro directamente con los ojos inyectados en rabia y los puños temblándole a los lados. Golpeo en la cabeza a Feliciano sin que a este le llegara a doler en realidad y le prohibió, delante de él, que volviera a juntarse con Ludwig.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, puerco nazi?

Ludwig sabía que se merecía este trato pero no pudo evitar sentir que con Lovino las cosas eran siempre complicadas al siempre estar a la defensiva.

—16 años. Los cumplí en octubre.

— ¡mira! Es menor que tu Feliciano, ya tienes 17, como el mayor deberías saber cómo comportarte ¿verdad?

—pero fratello, ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?

Lovino frunció el entrecejo. Se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

—nada— por un momento pareció que se había dado por vencido pero de inmediato levanto un dedo acusador con nueva energía para regañar —y más te vale que no hagas nada tampoco.

—oh fratello, estas tan raro ¿Qué te pasa?

Lovino miro por encima de su hombro a Ludwig, desprecio y miedo en ellos. No como si el alemán ya no estuviera acostumbrado.

—nada ¡nada! ahora si me disculpan, par de mensos, debo retirarme, no me siento muy bien esta tarde.

— ¿eh? Pero si no falta nada para los-

—Si sé, Feliciano— le tomo de la mano unos cortos segundos y luego volvió a mirar a Ludwig con sentimientos encontrados en su expresión —sé lo que dije hace un momento, pero ve y diviértete un rato con este tipo, es tu último día de libertad ¿a qué si? Aprovéchalo y come algunos dulces donde ese estirado. Yo voy a dormir el malestar.

—fratello…

Ludwig observo el caminar de Lovino, muchas veces en el ejército le enseñaron a sospechar de ese tipo de comportamiento, de los pasos apresurados, de las actitudes frenéticas, de la esencia camuflada a propósito con un perfume inhibidor de las glándulas, todo, era para sospechar. Si fuera solo con notar la ligereza en que se presentaba su esencia y como Lovino parecía estar incómodo con ella, le daba a entender, en parte por su instinto de Alpha, que Lovino había estado teniendo encuentros con alguien más que le había impregnado su aroma. Mirando a Feliciano busco en sus ojos algo que le diera una pista. Pero pese a la apariencia y personalidad del novicio así lo mostraban, Feliciano no era para nada alguien que pudiera contar sus secretos a los cuatro vientos, el chico se lo guardaba todo prefiriendo vociferar solo los pocos que él creía y veía necesarios que se solucionaran. Cuando se trataba de los secretos de alguien más no podía simplemente meterse en sus asuntos. Ludwig poso una mano comprensiva en su cabeza tomándolo desprevenido pero de inmediato Feliciano respondió tomándole la muñeca con ambas manos y redirigiendo su apoyo a su mejilla volviendo más íntimo el contacto de lo que Ludwig pretendía. De nuevo esas imagines del ligeramente mayor regando besos en sus adoloridos nudillos mientras dirigía sus manos a partes más húmedas.

12- ser, o quedarse.

Mientras que Lovino se peinaba delante de la ventana rescatando un transparente reflejo, se aseguraba de que nadie pasara por allí cerca, debía actuar disimulado, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo en lo absoluto.

Arthur a su vez revisaba que todo estuviera en orden y que el camarógrafo no estuviera teniendo problemas instalando la cámara. No sentía nada anormal en el aire pero su instinto le decía que algo estaba pasando.

Lovino volvió a mirar la maleta, allí estaban sus pocas cosas, la ropa con la que había llegado de Italia y su ropa interior, encima llevaba la ropa que le había comprado Emma el día anterior y en la muñeca la cinta de la bota de Antonio. Miro a la cama junto a la suya, donde, encima de ella, estaba colocada con delicadeza una cruz adornada con una corona de flores blancas y marchitas, Lovino suspiro cansadamente dejando escapar un sollozo, se acercó a la cama colocando la carta y el regalo para Feliciano, la carta estaba marcada con la forma de sus labios.

Arthur voltio con un retorcijón de estómago topándose de frente con una especie de hombre con una bufanda cubriendo lo que sin dudas era la sonrisa más escalofriante que Arthur haya visto jamás. El hombre se le acerco con los brazos extendidos y sin que se diera cuenta el rubio fue deslizándose sobre su cuerpo hasta caer en sus rodillas, petrificado. Agarrándose fuertemente de su rosario cerró los ojos temiendo por su vida ¿Cómo había entrado ese hombre? ¿Quién era? ¿Había una razón para su piel tan pálida como escultura de mármol, o para que sus ojos fueran tan escalofriantes? Aun aterrado sintió como una mano se posaba en su cabeza.

Lovino termino de alizar las sabanas de la cama de Feliciano, finalmente tras cambiar de lugar la bolsa de regalo una docena de veces, se decidió por esconderla bajo de la almohada. Tomando valor agarro la maleta en sus brazos y comenzó a bajar por la escalera más alejada a la entrada principal donde estaban la mayor parte del convento simplemente pavoneándose o regocijándose por la ocasión.

Cuando Arthur sintió la fría mano sobre él miro hacia arriba con confusión. Era como si aquel tipo le estuviera bendiciendo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con sus alas blancas Arthur al fin entendió porque no había sentido su presencia hasta ahora. Un ángel.

—tu, hijo del padre, puedes exiliarte de aquí y jamás volver. Perdonadas son tus promesas rotas, ve de vuelta de donde provenís porque no deberías congelar los deseos de tu señor.

Perplejo Arthur comenzó a llorar. Todo aquello lo sobrepasaba de tal manera que no podía creer que en verdad sintiera tanta paz y claridad en su corazón, no, debían ser sus oscuros deseos, su lujuria insaciable. Dios le ponía a prueba y Arthur debía resistirla. El tipo le tomo de ambos lados de la cara.

—yo, Ivan, sé que no confías, pero hazlo ahora y veras que dios provee a quienes son fieles con amor infinito que no debes negar y no debes rechazar. Levántate ahora y sigue el sonido más hermoso a tus oídos.

Con el corazón en la boca, Lovino se sostuvo contra la pared por un segundo, exhausto. Suspirando volvió a apresurarse contra la puerta como tenía la tendencia de hacer y en cuanto cruzo por ella corrió a través del patio donde Francis lo esperaba con el auto retado. Un modelo hudson commodore amarillo poco ortodoxo para lo que estaban haciendo. Riendo Francis le abrió la puerta. Emma seguramente le estaba esperando ya en la estación de tren. Miro a su muñeca, beso la cinta de Antonio visualizando en su mente los labios del Alpha y avergonzándose de su debilidad de apresuro a la puerta sentándose y cerrando con un portazo, lanzando a la parte de atrás su maleta al tiempo que le decía secamente a Francis que se apresurara. Francis tuvo dificultades echando el auto y se echó a reír cuando Lovino le miro con pánico.

Arthur no perdió tiempo y se levantó como le decían, inmediatamente echando a correr hacia la dirección en la que miraba aquel Ivan. Cuando ya sentía que la adrenalina del momento estaba disipándose pudo escuchar el ruido de una puerta de auto cerrándose seguido de una risa. La risa de Francis. El sonido más hermoso en sus oídos. Arthur echo a correr en dirección de la risa, gritando para que el conductor se detuviera. Cuando Francis le vio corriendo tras ellos no se lo pensó mucho y se detuvo.

Lovino estaba acabado ¡Arthur los había descubierto! Tendría que volver, su plan había fallado, la madre lo castigaría. Tendría que volver a los brazos de Antonio llorando y rogando por él.

Arthur abrió la puerta del asiento trasero –Lovino estaba en la del copiloto- y haciendo uso de la pasión del momento agarro del cuello de la camisa al francés estampando sus labios con los de él. Se miraron por unos cortos segundos y luego Arthur le golpeo en el hombro gritando:

— ¿Qué esperas? Andando, andando, andando.

Lovino escucho estupefacto al rubio, aunque quien no estaría en ese estado después de ver a tal estricto omega lanzando tal muestra de afecto con tal hombre como Francis.

— ¿desde cuándo están juntos?

—No mucho, desde ahora, supongo…— respondió Francis sin dejar de sonreír con el rostro rojo de tanta alegría que no se podía dentro del cuerpo. Conduciendo a toda la velocidad que podía en el camino de tierra pronto se desplazó a la calle pavimentada dando las vueltas necesarias para llegar a la estación de trenes.

—este idiota ¿Cómo que 'supones'? ¿Tengo que hacerte una declaración escrita?— Francis se dio la vuelta para mirar a Arthur quien se estaba quitando el habito y quedando solo en su ropa interior y quiñándole el ojo le respondió con un tono coqueto — ¿nuestra primera carta de amor?, me encantaría.

Gruñendo Lovino se dio la vuelta en el asiento y le señalo a Arthur su maleta donde estaba su ropa que de todos modos en ese momento Arthur necesitaba más que él.

Una vez llegaron a la terminal, Francis le ayudo a Lovino a cargar la maleta mientras que afirmado del brazo tenía a un Arthur que no sabía caminar con los zapatos de Lovino que eran ligeramente más grandes y con un pequeño tacón debido a que el italiano siempre ha tenido un complejo por ser más pequeño que sus hermanos. Cuando Emma los vio se sorprendió de ver al otro chico allí, abriendo grande los ojos le extendió la mano para presentarse.

— ¿vienes con Lovino? ¿También quieres ser una súper estrella?— Lovino sonrió de lado pensando que todo aquello tenía un grado de interesante pese a ser tan fastidioso para estar en medio de una huida. Sonrojándose Arthur aparto la mano.

— ¿Estrella?— de inmediato Francis se cruzó para interrumpir.

—no, no, Emma… él te haría perder dinero, no tiene ninguna paciencia para ser un profesional como Lovino— Emma se rio cubriéndose apenas la boca.

—venga, Lovino tampoco es el más paciente, lo que importa es el aspecto y el talento ¿a qué si, Lovino? — Puso una mano en su barbilla como si estuviera reflexionando algo —ah, pero ya tenemos al chico serio y guapo… Arthur podría ser el de aspecto virginal y con esas cejas le da un aspecto más elegante. Serían muy cotizados en la pantalla ¿Qué dices Francis? Si tanto te opones a que venga él solo ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Francis suspiro poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Era verdad que Arthur tenia talento, de lo que vagamente recuerda de su infancia en la que solían leer a Shakespeare frente a los hermanos mayores del británico; mirando a Arthur para ver si había algún brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos lo descubrió mirándolo seriamente y afirmándolo más fuerte del brazo hasta estar tirando de él.

—oh no gracias, señorita. Pero prefiero vivir mi vida en clandestinidad.

Emma sonrió restándole importancia a su sentimiento de pérdida y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lovino en forma de un saludo atrasado y un gesto de confort para el estresado chico y luego reverenciando a los otros dos con la cabeza en forma de despido, se apresuró a encontrar un auxiliar de viaje para que los ayudara a encontrar su asiento. El tren era bastante clásico pese a la remodelación que tenía el andén que Francis pudo notar debido a lo sencillo que era para un arquitecto notar esos detallitos.

Arthur se adelantó a él y, con curiosidad, vio al tren marchar. Todo aun parecía tan loco, tan descabellado. Pero jamás le diría a nadie su secreto. Nadie le creería de todas formas. Francis lo atrajo a si colocando las manos del inglés alrededor de su cintura para así él poner sus manos por encima de sus hombros y juguetear con su pelo corto y descubierto mientras Arthur aflojaba y afirmaba su agarre en sus caderas, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos.

—vamos andando antes de que me salgan ampollas por estos estúpidos zapatos.

—como tú quieras, mon petit ami— avanzando con cuidado, ambos volvieron al auto listos para ir a donde los llevara el camino.

—Si no hubiera venido hoy contigo ¿te hubieras ido sin mí?— pregunto Arthur buscando un canal de música por la radio.

Francis se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Me hubiera quedado más tiempo en el convento para intentar convencerte de venir… creí que sería más difícil— Arthur rodo los ojos pero no le negó sus suposiciones. Colocando un canal con una canción que cantaba un hombre de voz afroamericana, Arthur suspiro en su asiento. Francis pareció darse cuenta de algo por la forma en que abruptamente había frenado haciendo al otro rubio saltar hacia adelante sujetándose del asiento para no golpearse con la guantera —. Aun necesito devolver el auto rentado ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos esta noche en un motel de aquí cerca y en la mañana nos vamos en el primer tren hacia Londres?— pregunto sosteniendo una de sus manos contra sus labios para depositar un pequeño beso en sus nudillos. Arthur se reacomodo en el asiento recuperándose de la impresión y planeando cuidadosamente sus movimientos. Se acercó al rostro del francés, sujetando su mejilla con su mano libre y bajándola luego por su cuello, medio sonriendo respondió con un poco de tono irónico ante la invitación con una contrapropuesta.

— ¿Qué tal si mejor nos vamos a parís?

Y ninguno parecía pensar en el momento que esa noche dormirían juntos.

Por su lado Lovino sujetaba las manos de Emma contra su pecho; la Alpha podía sentir su corazón acelerado a un ritmo pesado y su aliento saliendo a bocanadas por sus fosas nasales, asustada por su conducta y preocupada de que alguien viniera a quejarse por el olor a ansiedad que producía el omega, se sentó al lado de Lovino en lugar de enfrente para reacomodar sus brazos alrededor de la figura ligeramente más ancha que la suya, colocando la cabeza del menor en su pecho, intentando reconfortarlo con su esencia y -¿Por qué no?- la suavidad de sus senos. Lovino se lo había pensado antes pero ahora era una constante en su mente la idea de sacar un viejo clavo con otro.

Dejar ir de su malsana obsesión por Antonio, de su ambivalente deseo de tenerlo todo para él sabiendo que este jamás renunciaría a la iglesia por mucho que pecara; dejar de soñar con cosas de niños cuando ya era un adulto prácticamente. Cumpliría años en unas semanas más y empezaría su carrera y empezaría una nueva vida y aquí estaba Emma. Una Alpha, con senos suaves que Lovino se encontraba mirando con una vergonzosa obviedad, con un olor que le transmitía seguridad, con unos ojos verdes que si bien no eran iguales a los de Antonio, si se le parecían un montón, su personalidad era igual a la de Antonio salvo por que Emma sabia cuando quedarse callada y dejarlo ser y era más abierta a aceptar sus anhelos y castigarlo por sus berrinches –Antonio era todo lo contrario, le celebraba los berrinches e ignoraba sus anhelos- incluso ahora Emma sabía exactamente qué hacer para reconfortarlo. Lovino no podía evitar sino pensar en cómo Antonio suspiraría, lanzaría un comentario del tipo: "pero tu querías esto ¿Por qué te pones así de la nada?", y luego de que Lovino comenzara a llorar o a gritar, recién ahí le abrazaría, demasiado fuerte, demasiado excitado, no relajándolo para nada, solo haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente lo que le molestaba en realidad.

Sin pensárselo se lo pregunto a Emma, esta le miro confundida y luego pregunto a que se refería, Lovino decidió contarle de su pequeña aventura con el cura del monasterio en el que vivía.

—Antonio era hijo de un profesor, por alguna razón su familia era la única que me aceptaba para darme clases privadas, esas típicas que le dan a los omegas separados de las escuela comunes porque somos 'la delicada esencia de la vida'; yo tenía este problema de los nervios y pesadillas extrañas y me la pasaba gritando o temblando y ningún colegio privado me aceptaba y todas las institutrices me odiaban, por eso me mandaron a España; Antonio tendría unos quince años o algo, al principio parecía decepcionado porque no era Feliciano , pero por alguna razón me tomo cariño, estaba recién empezando sus estudios para ser cura ¿son diez años, cierto? Bueno, de algún modo se saltó muchas cosas porque como su padre era profesor, ¿ya te lo había dicho? Y su madre era esta importantísima omega nieta de un devoto fanático de la iglesia, lo hicieron entrar antes y todo. Bueno, al principio detestaba a Antonio más de lo que detestaba a mi hermano Feliciano que nació diez meses después de mí, porque mis padres no querían a un niño enfermo como el doctor les dijo que era –porque antes de nacer resulta que el cordón umbilical se me había enredado en el cuello pero de todos modos no me paso nada-, pero después Antonio comenzó a irse por largos periodos de tiempo, y le comencé a echar de menos.

—¿ahí te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por él?— Lovino se rio amargamente de la pregunta de la joven rubia quien le acariciaba el pelo, sopesando la historia de Lovino con un agridulce sabor de boca, ambos mirando afuera de la ventana los paisajes en movimiento.

—no, me di cuenta tiempo después de que cumplí trece. Un tipo como de veinte años se me declaro en una fiesta a la que fui y me hizo todo el cuento de que sentía palpitaciones y sudores por mí, que era en lo único en lo que podía pensar y todo eso. Yo estaba próximo a mi celo, me había emocionado, pero no por el tipo. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había excitado por pensar que mis emociones por Antonio al fin tenían un nombre me enfurecí, patee a ese tipo en la cara o ya no recuerdo en donde y me fui armando un escándalo.

Emma se rio de tal manera que Lovino también le siguió la risa, ambos estaban más relajados pero aun tensos para este punto y Lovino no pensaba en cerrar el grifo de sus emociones reprimidas aun, Emma no pensaba detenerlo puesto a que cada palabra que salía de esos finos labios la fascinaban y la cobijaban con un sinfín de emociones que nunca había sentido con tal intensidad antes.

—el punto es que unas noches después, cuando mi celo estaba a solo días de comenzar, fui a la cama de Antonio. Cuando era más pequeño solíamos dormir juntos, y era súper normal pero ese día fui con otras intenciones, me puse mi mejor pijama, practique en el espejo mil formas de rubor y miradas tímidas con tal de engatusar a Antonio. Fui con la predisposición más lastimera de intentar seducir a Antonio y ¿sabes lo que este me dijo? Una chorrada de cómo solo podía amarme a mí como a su pequeño secuaz. ¡ja! Apenas llegue al convento tres años después y logre hacerlo arrodillarse frente a mí esa misma noche. Y tenía dieciséis años solamente, no había cambiado la gran cosa desde la última vez que nos vimos y el tipo tenia las bolas azules de tanta abstinencia. Yo era virgen pero logre hacerle creer lo contrario ¡Emma! ¡Emma! ¿Puedes creer que el muy bastardo se puso todo celoso y estuvo a punto de morderme?

Emma se rio y soltó una especie de insulto camuflado con diversión hacia ese Antonio. Lovino parecía muy divertido contándolo todo hasta que de pronto su voz tembló.

—entonces una noche va y mientras lo hacíamos me dijo que me amaba. Yo le había servido copas de vino sin parar durante la cena y él no se había dado cuenta porque le había echado jugo de uva y agua para camuflar el sabor, y para cuando despertó esa mañana y todo era lo normal, no rastro de remembranza de lo que había dicho. Sentí como se me habían clavado mis propias uñas en el corazón cuando apreté contra mi pecho el rosario que él me había regalado cuando ingrese en el convento, lo rompí haciendo que mi hermano se preocupara por mí y hablara con una de las madres superiores para que me dieran otro y de paso llamaran a algún médico para que me revisara porque creía que eran de nuevo esos problemas que tenía en la infancia. Feliciano era muy estúpido para saber que no llamaban a doctores solo por un ataque nervioso y me encerraron en mi cuarto para rezar todo ese día. Antonio más tarde me abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Feliciano y luego llamándome a su despacho. Me hizo sentarme en la mesa y cerrar los ojos, cuando me di cuenta estaba poniendo otra vez en mi cuello ese rosario maldito, sonriéndome y pidiéndome que tuviera más cuidado. Yo quería irme, en verdad que quería Emma, escapar esa misma noche y ahorrarme los problemas pero no lo hice. No. yo me puse a llorar intentando hacer que Antonio me abrazara, pero me alejo de él diciendo que tal cosa era algo que despertaría en mi emociones que no debía tener ¡y el tipo había tenido sexo conmigo en esa misma mesa solo días antes! Me marche a mi cuarto después de intentar darle una bofetada y fallar.

—Antonio no te merecía Lovino. No te merecía antes y no te merece ahora. Tú te mereces, te vales por ti mismo. Eres un omega consiente de lo que es y de lo que quiere. Antonio es un pobre y confundido tipo que quiere que lo arregles, un niño que no tuvo suficientes juguetes y que ahora es hombre.

—Emma, ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Por qué no logre hacer que me abrazara esa noche? ¿Por qué logre hacerlo darme un oral la primera noche que estuve allí?

—Porque, Lovino— dijo Emma tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acercándolo al suyo con aire cariñoso, casi maternal —tú eras un chiquillo buscando venganza por tus sentimientos ese día, y un desvalido y desconsolado niño esa noche. Antonio no podría abrazar a un chico que le es sincero porque él mismo no puede serlo, pero en cambio si se deja castigar por quien alguna vez llamo secuaz.

Lovino lo pensó. No era la respuesta que buscaba. Tal vez él quería algo sacado de película, a una Emma seductora que le dijera que ella si lo quería en su vida y que Antonio era solo un patético Alpha sin fuerzas para darle todo lo que quería.

Pero en la realidad tenía que conformarse con muchas cosas y de todos modos no sabría cómo darle un beso a una mujer de mundo como Emma.

Mirando una última vez a la ventana, sintiendo la necesidad de pronto reacomodarse y dormir, sintió que había pasado mucho tiempo y que el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, aunque aún era muy temprano y las nubes eran escasas.


	7. 6,5

12.5 la primera noche.

Arthur estaba petrificado.

Bien, a veces podía ser muy estúpido y demasiado obstinado para aceptar su propia estupidez pero ahora lo admitía y estaba dispuesto a escribir un ensayo de cien hojas solo para dejar en claro que tan estúpido era.

Francis se estaba sacando la camisa y los pantalones en frente de él. En un pequeño cuarto de hotel demasiado frio y demasiado oscuro que apenas podía iluminar un círculo alrededor de la cama con una pobre vela. Su cuerpo más peludo que el de él –aunque era natural ya que los omegas solían carecer de bello corporal junto con los problemas dermatólogos que solían padecer- pero eso era demasiado, había una fila de claros y oscuros bellos por su pecho cubriendo juguetonamente todo su tórax y sus piernas también y sus brazos, pese a ello podía entender por qué un hombre como él era tan cotizado en el momento en que su hermoso cuerpo se mostró entero a él sin ninguna vergüenza y sin ningún recato. Somos amantes ¿verdad?

Arthur aún seguía con ese camisón debajo de la ropa de Lovino y no podía soportar la idea de mostrarle su cuerpo feo, flaco y débil. Si era cierto que su cuerpo aun tenia marcado su fanatismo religioso del tiempo en que Alfred se había revelado a él como un demonio en lugar de su niño; y sumándole a eso olía fatal. En el convento el jabón era considerado un lujo innecesario –y lo era- y apenas podía soportar a algunas novicias jóvenes cuando se paseaban sudorosas los días de verano después de caminar bajo el sol todo el día en el pueblo repartiendo los recados de la gente enferma. Ahora se avergonzaba de su propio desagradable olor. Pero lo que le molestaba era que no se veía como todas esos lindos y anchos omegas que tenían el aspecto de fertilidad y las enormes caderas para recibir todo lo que les llegara o esos cabellos suaves y largos o ese pecho que en algunas ocasiones era abundante o increíblemente hermoso. Arthur era plano. Flaco.

Somos amantes ¿verdad?

Francis lo miraba sin saber qué hacer. No esperaba nada de Arthur y no podía evitar sentir que pasara lo que pasara Arthur estaría decepcionado en la mañana si no eran claros los dos ahora. Se acercó lentamente para no asustarlo pero el británico abría los ojos como si no hubiera jamás visto el cuerpo de otra persona en la vida, con sorpresa, curiosidad, excitación. Francis no podía evitar sentir su entrepierna cosquillearle dolorosamente cuando los labios resecos de Arthur se cerraron en una pequeña línea y los ojos verdes viajaron a su zona genital. Arthur volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, rojo hasta las orejas y luego se atrevió a abrir la boca, ningún sonido salió de allí sin embargo y Francis ya se había sentado a su lado. Con nerviosismo tomo sus manos y las poso en su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

—siente… estoy tan nervioso como tú.

Y el corazón de un ser tan hermoso temblaba en sus manos como si se tratara de un pequeño y asustado animal que temiera ser devorado. Arthur repitió la acción de Francis colocando una de sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su palma a través de su camisón. Humedeciéndose los labios aparto la mirada.

—no es como si fueras un novato en esto.

—no lo soy, pero me siento como uno— Francis dejo salir una risa muy suave y luego sus manos se sujetaron de las mejillas de Arthur, jubiloso de que no fuera el único sintiéndose así de nervioso y ansioso.

Arthur entonces le miro a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían entrado a ese pequeño cuarto en ese pequeño hotel con esa pequeña cama con esas enormes y viejas y olientes mantas y esa triste vela que daba todo de sí para no apagarse con el viento que entraba por las aperturas de la ventana cuyo marco estaba mal puesto. Sus ojos verdes tan llenos de sentimientos tan tibios que traspasaban el calor a las mejillas de ambos, al vientre de ambos, a los dedos en su rostro.

— ¿somos amantes, verdad?

La noche paso por encima de ellos abrumadora. En silencio Francis se dedicó a llenar sus labios con los de Arthur, a responderle sinceramente sin avergonzarlo. A mover sus manos por su cuello y clavículas y hacerle el amor solo con sus dedos. Arthur gimió de lo sobrecogedora que era la sensación de tener a otra persona tocándolo donde él quería, no precisamente donde lo necesitaba.

El camisón dejo de ser un obstáculo entre los ojos zafiros de Francis y el cuerpo pálido y pecoso de Arthur, este, sonrojado pero ya no tan avergonzado ni asustado, le tomo la mano y la acerco a su corazón.

—oh dios, vamos a hacerlo.

Francis no pudo evitar dejar escapar lágrimas que cayeron en las sábanas; Arthur se quejó de que hacía mucho frio y que era mejor si se cubrían con las mantas antes de que se congelaran, Francis, obedeciendo, le dijo que pronto entrarían en calor.

Las manos y los labios estaban por todas partes, la saliva era adictiva y los suspiros eran escalofriantemente placenteros. Sentándose sobre Francis, Arthur reacomodo las mantas sobre ellos para dejarse caer en el cuerpo del mayor y elevar sus caderas como le ordenaba el rubio más oscuro. Los dedos iban dentro y fuera de su entrada con una maestría tal que pareciera que Arthur estuviera en su celo pero simplemente Francis sabía muy bien donde estimularlo.

Acercándolo con sus manos, miro tímidamente a Francis mientras se empalaba en él, deseando ver su rostro cuando estuviera completamente dentro de él. Tardo un buen rato en sentirse lleno y llegar a la base, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas pocas lágrimas también.

Eran amantes. Como esos que veían de más jóvenes en la playa con las caras rojas. Como esos que salían en las novelas para omegas que Francis idolatraba.

—abre un poco más las piernas, me estas estrangulando— murmuro aterciopelado en su oído, relajando sus músculos.

—no me trates como a una ramera pedazo de rana, aguántalo como un hombre— se quejó Arthur con sus labios en su cuello, casi sin que nada se le entendiera. Volvió a erguirse sobre el miembro erecto y gimió un poco muy alto cuando Francis movió sus caderas hacia arriba encontrándose con ese dulce punto que guardaría en su memoria táctil con tal de siempre encontrarlo y repetir la acción una y otra vez. Arthur dejo escapar varios gemidos más. Sabía que las paredes eran finísimas pero poco le importaba que al día siguiente le miraran con ojos abochornados cuando en ese momento Francis le miraba con todo el deseo pasional del mundo.

Tenía razón ese franchute. Empezaba a ser demasiado caluroso para seguir cubriendo sus cuerpos pero, como ya lo habíamos dicho, Arthur era obstinado.

Fluffy fruk para ustedes.


	8. Chapter 7

13\. Matthew.

Pobre Matthew Williams. El olvidado chico, el invisible omega, el de suave olor dulzón que no llamaba la atención. El chico que se la pasaba estudiando pero que no conseguía sacar una sonrisa en los labios de su profesor no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara en todo, en los idiomas, en la memorización de las matemáticas, en los relatos en voz alta de literatura, en desgarrarse la voz intentando llegar al tono. Albert entonces tampoco jamás le dijo que practicara, pero no importaba porque de todos modos Matthew podía sentir sus críticas en sus ojos. Oh ¿sabes que es lo peor? Que Matthew lo amaba.

Cuando sus padres decidieron que era tiempo de enviarlo a una entrevista matrimonial ante el oscuro destino que se cernía sobre el tímido y gentil omega que no llamaba la atención, Matthew planeo declararse al profesor que todos esos años fue objeto de sus anhelos más primitivos e inocentes. Albert ni siquiera le miro, y aun así Matthew sentía su corazón pesado, el hombre se tensó y le dio la espalda, fue cosa de segundos en los que Matthew lo comprendió todo, su posición como el trágico corazón roto de la historia. Eran las diez y tres de la mañana cuando entro al salón, con sus veintitrés años aún se las arreglaba para entrar a su viejo instituto a escondidas y conversar con su profesor. A las diez y cinco consiguió que los fríos ojos ámbar se fijaran en los suyos, a las diez y ocho logro abrir la boca para confesarse, ni un minuto después ya había abandonado la sala y escapado del lugar. Esa misma noche pidió que le adelantaran el viaje, que no soportaba ver todo aquello que le recordaba a su amor frustrado. Intentando deshacerse también de sus fuertes emociones encontradas al tener que conocer al chico que sería su prometido.

Cuando llego al pueblo, esperando ser recibido por su primo o por alguien, se dio cuenta muy tardíamente que se le había olvidado avisarle a su primo que llegaba esa tarde, ya que al llamar al lugar en el que se quedaba, le habían dicho que esa mañana había salido y no sabían dónde estaba. Matthew olvido llamar otra vez. Suspirando se acercó con su ligero equipaje y su jaula de mascotas –pesadísima- a la cabina de teléfonos más cercana, preguntándole primero tímidamente a una de las encargadas de detrás de la boletería si es que acaso tenían cambio. La dama le dio unas cuantas monedas y Matthew llamo a su primera opción. En el lugar donde se quedaba su primo volvieron a responderle lo mismo. Suspirando, marco los números que encontró anotados en su pequeña agenda personal, llamo a la casa de los Beilschmidt, una dama le respondió diciéndole que esperara en un café de la estación, que iría a buscarlo en el auto de la familia en un par de horas. Le pareció a Matthew oír en su voz cierta melancolía camuflada detrás de esa alegría de servir. Sentándose en el lugar en el que le habían dicho, miro entre las rejas de su jaula a su exótica mascota, sonriéndole con amor paternal mientras este le miraba con un rostro confundido, como preguntándole quien era.

—soy Matthew.

Rio el rubio de ondulada melena, meneando la cabeza a un ritmo imaginario, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos violetas mientras esperaba a que alguien notara que estaba allí para ordenar. Una media hora después en que nadie se le acerco a atenderlo, una dama vestida con ropas de sirvienta muy bien cuidadas –que parecían caras además- entro al lugar preguntándole a una de las camareras si es que había visto a un chiquillo allí con maletas llamado Matthew, el susodicho se levantó chocando su rodilla sin querer contra la mesa y botando su silla al tambalearse sobre ella en su intento de mantener el equilibrio. Si antes no había llamado la atención ahora todos ponían excesivo interés en él. La chica se acercó intentando no reírse del pobre chico y le ayudo a tomar sus maletas.

—Veo que eres de los que son un poco torpes— dijo con cierta malicia que Matthew creyó merecer. —me llamo Elizabeta, me dicen Elí, dime Elí. Como sea, Matthew, ¿cierto? ¿Qué es eso que llevas allí?— señalo su jaula de mascotas casi totalmente cubierta. Matthew tenía fuerza corporal para ser un omega tan tranquilo y a los ojos de Elizabeta no pareciera que estuviera llevando nada de significante tamaño. Sus ojos se abrieron y casi se cae de la impresión cuando Matthew le respondió que llevaba un oso polar bebe.

—pero, pero eso ¿es ilegal?

—está bien mientras nadie sepa que está aquí. Como es nacido en cautiverio está acostumbrado a los climas cálidos, claro, espero que jamás tenga que soportar temperaturas muy altas sin mi constante hidratación y cuidado porque entonces estaríamos en problemas. Es mi pequeño kumajirou. Mi mejor amigo.

—wow, debes ser muy solitario para tener de mejor amigo a un animal— Elizabeta se rio pero tan pronto vio en el joven un rostro lastimado intento disculparse.

—tienes razón, Elizabeta. Exactamente porque soy un joven solitario es que debo hacer una entrevista de matrimonio tan pasada de moda. Por eso jamás aprendí a andar en bicicleta junto con los otros niños ni tuve ningún amigo en la escuela. Me apena decir que a la única persona que alguna vez le importe, no le importe tanto como yo creía, o como yo quería.

—no Matthew, por favor no pongas esa cara. Ha sido mi culpa. He estado cegada por los celos y enojada desde que despierto hasta que me duermo. Lamento haberme descargado contigo que eres tan bueno a pesar de lo mucho que te he molestado. Vamos. Tómame del brazo, te llevare a la casa de los Beilschmidt en auto y cuando lleguemos allá veras lo grande que es el sitio ¡te enseñare a andar en bicicleta! Conocerás a Feliciano, a Ludwig, te harás muy buen amigo de ellos. Créeme Matthew que la pasaras bien incluso si no te casas con Gilbert siempre puedes hacer amigos en este lugar.

Matthew sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas que no evitaron desvelarse en su mirada.

—oh Elizabeta, muchas gracias por todo.

Pero él ya planeaba no casarse ni nada. Era más bien hacer tiempo. Empezaría su práctica de enfermería antes de tiempo y de paso dejaría zanjado todos los asuntos que lo atareaban y ansiaban.

Oh, eso fue antes de que se cruzara con una rubia de bellos ojos acompañada de una más pequeña de estatura de aspecto aterrador. En el momento en que cruzaron miradas, Matthew sintió su corazón paralizársele brevemente.

¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?! Hace solo unas horas estaba muy enamorado de su profesor, un amor no correspondido por unos muy dolorosos largos años; y ahora su corazón latía aceleradamente por una mujer que apenas había visto. Convencido de que se trataba de algo pasajero que no volvería a pasar, se aventuró a preguntarle a Elizabeta quien era esa mujer acompañada de la chica de aspecto aterrador.

Elizabeta sonrió.

—la chica de aspecto aterrador es tu competencia en la entrevista de matrimonio, quien la acompaña es su hermana mayor, Sofía. Es una Alpha, por si te interesa— sonrojado Matthew negó con la cabeza tales intenciones pero sorprendido de saber que la mujer también se hospedaría allí por un tiempo, se emocionó al sentir curiosidad pura por ella.

14\. esa noche en que ambos te echaron de menos.

Feliciano no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca para no dejar escapar el grito cuando llego al cuarto que compartía con su hermano mayor, y ver todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció a Lovino fuera de lugar. Como si hubiera tomado sus pocas cosas y se hubiera marchado. Corrió hacia la ventana esperando ver una soga atada o una escalera apoyada en la pared pero lo único que vio fue el atardecer en la lejanía y Ludwig de camino a casa después de haberlo despedido en el convento, tras pasar casi todo el día buscando a Arthur quien había desaparecido misteriosamente sin ser visto por nadie-haciendo que se cancelaran los planes para ese día-. Ahora Lovino también estaba desaparecido y se supone que ese día Feliciano debía estar cambiando su ropa de novicio por el de un verdadero monje y estar mostrándoselo a su hermano quien se suponía debía estar orgulloso. En sobresalto grito el nombre de Ludwig para ponerse a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas lo dejaran, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara donde el alemán pasmado y lo sorprendiera aún más al saltarle encima y contagiarlo de su ansiedad.

—il mio fratello, Ludwig, il mio fratello.

Grito y gimoteo. No sabiendo que hacer Ludwig tomo a Feliciano en brazos, pasando sus piernas por sus cinturas y sujetándolo por los muslos como tanto deseaba sujetarlo pero sin poder disfrutarlo sin sentirse culpable, trotando lo llevo hasta Roderich, el único omega que conocía que podía controlar a otros omegas con ataques de pánico y ansiedad. Él intentaba de igual manera calmar a Feliciano impregnándolo de su aroma pero dudaba que fuera de alguna ayuda, aunque Feliciano dejara de llorar y ahora solamente se dedicara a sollozar cada cierto tiempo. Cuando Roderich los vio su primera reacción fue regañar a Ludwig por estar haciendo algo que a sus ojos se veía inmoral, pero luego comprendió que no lo hacía porque quisiera. Feliciano se abalanzo ahora contra Roderich, gimoteándole todo sobre Lovino y sus cosas fuera de lugar.

No se había dado el tiempo de revisar el regalo que le había dejado su hermano en su cama.

Antonio fue notificado poco después de entrar por la puerta tras estar buscando a ese malnacido de Arthur que había dejado las cosas a medio hacer para escaparse. No veía a Francis por ningún lado tampoco y eso solo le daba pistas para construir algo en su cabeza pero aún no estaba ni cerca de la verdad. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que la joven monja beta tuvo que repetirle varias veces que el joven Feliciano y el joven Lovino estaban desaparecidos. Abriendo los ojos por un instante se echó en la silla.

— ¿Están sus cosas en su cuarto?— la monja negó con la cabeza.

—solo están las de Feliciano pero no lo encontramos por ninguna parte, no hay rastro del novicio Lovino y tampoco de Arthur.

Otra monja que estaba allí se apresuró a decir entre dientes —oh santo Dios, eran amantes y escaparon juntos. Todo tiene sentido ¡es por eso que ambos desaparecían en las noches o de madrugada y no estaban en sus cuartos! Ya decía yo que el señorito Arthur estaba muy contento últimamente…

—calla ¡no digas esas cosas de Arthur!—

—solo tienes envidia porque tomaron a Arthur antes de que pudieras hacer nada.

— ¡calla! Tú tienes envidia por Lovino, porque siempre lo amaste y se fue con Arthur— ambas fueron silenciadas de su discusión cuando Antonio golpeo la mesa.

—Arthur no se fue con Lovino y Lovino no se fue con Arthur, hay que seguir buscando— una de ellas, la primera en hacer voz sus sospechas, le alego de cómo podía estar tan seguro de esa afirmación. Antonio pudo haber respondido una excusa del tipo como que conocía muy bien a ambos o algo así, pero en su lugar respondió —porque cuando Lovino no estaba en su cuarto, estaba en el mío. Y ahora ¡basta de preguntas y empiecen a buscar! Puede que estén escondidos en alguna parte del convento.

—si padre.

Antonio volvió a caerse sobre su cuerpo, cansado, adolorido, furioso. Se sentía en el borde de una fina cuerda a la locura. Pensar en Lovino lo ponía así ¿Cómo se las arregló para escapar frente a sus narices? ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarlo ahí solo sin decirle nada? ¿Sin advertírselo? No se percató del gruñido gutural que escapaba de sus labios cerrados ni de su ensombrecido rostro sobre sus manos mientras la noche avanzaba y la luz del sol lentamente volvía a iluminar el convento. En su estado podría haber estado de esa manera todo lo que restaba de ese día y del resto de la semana pero se levantó al oír el teléfono sonando en la cocina. Contestando con una voz agitada escucho del otro lado la voz de su viejo conocido y fallido prometido. Roderich le regañaba por teléfono su poca capacidad para mantener a sus jóvenes aprendices en control. Feliciano estaba con él. Llorando por su hermano porque se había ido y no había avisado. Antonio golpeo el teléfono al colgar. Una segunda llamada le interrumpió, era la voz de un chiquillo joven, tan fina y delicada que casi era inaudible, preguntaba por Francis y por primera vez desde que se sumió en ira sus pensamientos volvieron a su amigo francés. Respondiéndole que lo buscaría y más tarde le avisaría, anoto en un papel arrugado el número de donde se hospedaba el joven. Salió con lo que tenía puesto pese a que apestaba a furia y ansiedad y sudor.

Llego a la locación de los trenes, pensando que tal vez allí vería a Lovino si tenía suerte, a Francis si era afortunado. Preguntándole a uno de los guardias por si habían visto a un joven con las características de Lovino o de Francis. No realmente, o no recordaban, pero todos parecían coincidir que alguien parecido a esos dos estaba con un omega impresionante con enormes cejas y una Alpha rubia que no parecía del pueblo.

Preguntando por Arthur se le fue dada la información de que lo habían visto esa mañana tomando desayuno en una de las cafeterías aledañas al área de hoteles y moteles. Hasta allá se dirigió.

Feliciano hallaba algo de paz en las piernas de Roderich siendo acariciado por las delicadas manos de pianista y escuchando su regaño como si este fuera un murmullo del viento que le ayudaba a dormir. Lloro todo lo que pudo hasta dormir en su desesperación porque le había golpeado la realización de que estaba solo y abandonado en un lugar sin salida con un corazón roto y una mente confundida. Pudo haber ayudado en su estado su proximidad con su celo que lo volvía más irritable.

Mirando con ojos llorosos al hombre, interrumpiéndolo de su discurso, admirando con basta pena y amor sus finas facciones y su joven piel y sus ojos de adulto, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla con el sentimiento de un niño despidiéndose de su padre, ya echándolo de menos desde la puerta, se alejó para apresar los ojos de entintado purpura de Roderich y rogarle en una voz sollozante que lo dejara quedarse allí. Que no quería volver. Que lo protegiera allí y no le avisara a su abuelo de nada.

Roderich apretó los labios.

—sabes que en algún momento deberé decirle que Lovino se ha marchado y que tú te has salido del convento. Sabes qué debo hacerlo, Feliciano.

Sus ojos se cubrieron en una fina lámina de lágrimas que le nublaron la vista, su aliento salió pesado de sus labios cuando intento abrazar a Roderich pero no pudo estirar sus brazos y en su lugar simplemente dejo caer su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, calmándose con su aroma. Roderich suspiro acariciándole la espalda de arriba hacia abajo en movimientos lentos y alargados.

—pero si tanto te preocupa, esperare un tiempo antes de decirle nada. Debes decidir en lo que resta de la semana que hacer y yo intentare averiguar donde esta Lovino. Que niño tan impertinente.

—no digas eso de mi fratello.

—calla Feliciano y déjame hablar.

Pese a que sus palabras eran hirientes al momento de regañar al aire, Feliciano no lograba conciliar en su mente estar enojado con Roderich de ningún modo. Volvió a sumergirse en el sueño y Roderich en sus largos monólogos ininterrumpidos.

De vuelta con Antonio, la búsqueda aún estaba en proceso. Se dirigió hacia donde le habían dicho pero sin suerte apenas pudo conseguir el dato de un camarero que le dijo que había visto al tipo de las cejas cerca del kiosco donde vendían periódicos. Yendo hacia allá le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo un cabello rubio oscuro casi castaño cobrizo claro muy familiar. El mismo olor a beta con demasiado perfume para ser confundido con una mezcla entre omega y Alpha; volteándose vio a Francis sosteniendo la cintura de una persona, alguna de sus conquistas, la persona era menuda, con una pequeña cintura y delgadísimas piernas cubiertas por unos pantalones que tan típicamente eran populares entre los omegas hoy en día, llevaba un sombrero por lo que los demás detalles se los perdía a simple vista. Llamando a Francis consiguió que este quitase sus ojos del muchacho y lo mirase; una cara de sorpresa y nerviosismo estaba en lugar de su tranquila sonrisa. Antonio enarco una ceja.

—Eh, Toni, ¿Cómo has estado?— el muchacho iba a voltearse pero pareció resistir la urgencia de hacerlo y en su lugar paso sus manos por su sombrero y se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo al intentar apurar a Francis de su pequeña parada en la calle.

—bien, o mejor dicho no muy bien. Todavía estamos buscando a los que desaparecieron ayer. Lovino tampoco está por ningún lado ¿te enteraste?— incomodo, Francis se atraganto con su saliva al tragar y tosiendo un poco negó con la cabeza —nadie lo ha visto, creí que estaría por aquí cerca; pero parece que todos han visto a Arthur porque no paran de darme datos sobre un tipo flaco con enormes cejas ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

—venga Toni, no te angusties. Lovino aparecerá tarde o temprano. Ya sabes como es.

Antonio se lo pensó, luego sonrió con renovada energía.

—tienes razón. Bueno, debería buscar a Arthur entonces. Adiós Francis.

— ¡no!

Antonio sobresaltado por el grito de su amigo, le miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué?

—no busques a Arthur, solo busca a Lovino. Suerte con eso, pero no busques a Arthur.

— ¿Por qué?—sospechando se acercó a la pareja esperando distinguir mejor al individuo delgado al lado de Francis, Francis apretó más a esa persona contra sí.

—porque Arthur seguramente te lanzara una maldición si lo buscas. No me cabe duda de que está muy feliz donde sea que este… venga Antonio, no me pongas esa cara.

—me estas ocultando algo, Francis— afirmo Antonio cruzándose de brazos. El francés suspiro y luego se acercó al español.

—mira, me quedare en el pueblo solo una noche más, mañana me marcho a parís. Te contare todo lo que sé a la hora de la cena, por favor déjame ahora estar con este primor que me costó un mundo convencerlo de salir conmigo— Antonio decidió que lo que fuera que Francis le tuviera que contar, valía la pena esperar. Dándose de nuevo la vuelta para marcharse, casi se olvidaba de avisarle a Francis sobre su primo, justo en el momento en que el joven omega se daba la vuelta también para tomar la mano de Francis y encontrarse cara a cara con su perseguidor.

Francis vio en silencio como Antonio fruncía las cejas y se tensaba de hombros mientras que Arthur empalidecía y se afirmaba con lo poco que tenia de la mano que aun tenia tomada.


	9. Chapter 8

15\. ahora ellos te cuentan su tragedia y no la imaginas.

Kiku se había malacostumbrado. Allí tenia a esos seres sobrenaturales, robándole su energía, quitándole sus cosas, molestándolo día y noche, pero se había malacostumbrado a la compañía, a la fría calidez que los envolvía, a la lujuria en sus ojos y el deseo que él mismo tenia de ver hasta donde llegarían cada vez que algo pasaba. Nunca había sentido la piel de sus labios cosquillearle antes.

Había pasado poco tiempo y sin embargo el cambio había sido tan radical en su ritmo que hasta los más jóvenes se percataron de esto y creyendo que tendría algún enamorado, comenzaron a seguir a Kiku, esperando descubrirlo con las manos en la masa pero fracasando peor que miserablemente.

Ivan salía por las tardes unas cuantas veces a la semana diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer, mientras que Alfred solía quedarse todo el día y durante la madrugada desaparecía por un momento para volver de mal humor, quejándose de su infortunio vociferando a los cuatro vientos su detestable destino. Kiku despertaba sin sobresaltarse para ser abrazado, mordido o incluso sujetado contra cualquier superficie que estuviera cerca en el momento. Jamás se creyó en una situación como esa y francamente se encontraba pensando en que podrían ser delirios de su mente depresiva y autoflagelación psicológica. Después de todo, había intentado quitarse la vida y lo volvería a intentar si tuviera la oportunidad.

El omega había comenzado a utilizar los kimonos más escondidos del ropero, brillando con nuevo temple reflexivo al mirar fijamente algo; ahora sus ojos se detenían al mismo tiempo que sus palabras y sus pensamientos suspiraban para dejarlo pasar de tema en tema en su corriente mental. Por supuesto que no había dejado de pensar en el acertijo que le habían puesto y dudaba que pudiera responderlo correctamente a la primera e incluso cuando intentaba responder una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que no era correcta su línea de respuesta, que debía volver a empezar de cero.

Lo que más quiere un hombre y lo que más necesita un hombre. Son distintos. Pero pueden que sean la misma palabra y con otro significado. Lo que quiere un ser humano es sencillo: vida, felicidad, prosperidad, amor, a veces la codicia vuelve esas palabras en algo banal y se convierten en egocentrismo, cinismo, vanidad y envidia, lujuria y odio ¿Qué necesitaba un ser humano? Aire, la semilla de la que nació, protección y sabiduría para su supervivencia. Tiene sentido cuando no involucras tus sentimientos, pensó Kiku, cuando dejas de lado tu templo emocional y te concentras en los hechos. Un ser humano necesita pocas cosas para sobrevivir, y el resto las quiere para vivir bien.

Alfred mordía uno de sus dedos de los pies, masajeando con sus manos sus piernas cuando Kiku salió de su éxtasis producido por el opio y volvió a sentir sus adormecidos músculos siendo moldeados y estimulados. Ivan le acariciaba la coronilla mirando a un punto en la habitación luego a la ventana para volver a su punto en la habitación. Alfred medio rio, medio gruño.

—Dinos que tanto te molesta y me dejas de molestar ya— reclamo ganándose una mirada de tempano de parte de Ivan. Seguramente aun creían que Kiku estaba muy drogado y poco tomaban en cuenta lo que un cuerpo humano puede hacer para acostumbrarse a todo lo que le hace daño.

—ella, la chica, la Alpha de Bielorrusia. Me persigue, no sé cómo me encontró aquí pero así lo hizo. La última vez que la vi me disparo con balas de verdad, me desangre en el jardín por su culpa pero logre escapar; pero mientras hacía mi ronda la vi. No hay duda de que me ha encontrado.

Alfred miro a Ivan como si le estuvieran bromeando. Pasando su lengua por entre los dedos de Kiku se ganó una risita inesperada pero bien recibida.

—yo creo que exageras. De todos modos ¿Qué te puede hacer una humana?

—en el caso de los ángeles, maldito demonio irascible, los humanos con tan solo amarte logran atarte en la tierra aunque no los correspondas, por eso no me he podido ir; aunque no es como si quisiera irme. En cambio, un muchacho estúpido como tú, con tantos años en el inframundo, desarrollo sentimientos por un humano sin que este hiciera gran cosa ¿Cómo paso eso, eh? Yo creo que tú eres el exagerado ¿te enamoraste de él o algo así?

—no.

— ¿no, qué, Alfred? Cuéntame ¿Quién es él?— pregunto Kiku intentando sentarse en el suelo, sujetando su kimono lo mejor que podía. Sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, sus mejillas pálidas, el humo del incienso mesclado con el del opio le daban a la habitación una protección casi total de la luz de mediodía cubierta en parte por las cortinas de la habitación. En otras situaciones, Alfred habría admirado la severidad de su rostro al levantarle la voz y el destello de conocimiento que Kiku se guardaba para sí mismo. Pero ahora se avergonzaba infinitamente de no poder negarse a acatar sus órdenes y contestarle sumisamente su historia.

—Arthur, un omega. Me rescato en mi forma de bebe humano y me crio cuando estaba intentando poseer el templo del pueblo. De algún modo desarrolle emociones por ese humano, amor o como quieras llamarlo, y como castigo ahora debo cumplir con desquiciarlo.

Kiku reflexiono.

— ¿Qué te ordenaron hacerle?

Alfred dudo. Ivan respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa —debe tener sexo con el que él ve como a un hermano— de inmediato Alfred interrumpió.

—pero no ha pasado ni pasara, Arthur es muy obstinado y ya me he rendido… al menos eso creo, por ahora.

—no te excuses Alfred ¿con que te amenazaron?—interrumpió de vuelta Ivan, sabiendo muy bien pero queriendo revelar el secreto solo para amedrentar las intenciones cada vez más humanas que Alfred albergaba en su pecho hacia el asiático de piel pálida. Kiku poco sabía que había hecho a dos seres sobrenaturales volverse de su misma naturaleza con el pasar de los días a costa de su espacio personal y su ya gastada voluntad por mantener la cordura y las apariencias. Las cuales dejaba de lado cuando sintió por primera vez como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de sí. Como si ya supiera la respuesta de Alfred y por nada del mundo quisiera oír la sentencia.

—desaparecer. Así, nada más. Una vida de eternidad acabada en un pestañeo, todo el tiempo deseándolo y viéndolo imposible y ahora que se cumple, siento que hay tantas cosas que aun necesito hacer.

—ser un inmortal debe ser difícil. Hasta me alegro de mi posición como un simple animal— ronco Kiku cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo, no queriendo dejar escapar ni una sola de sus lágrimas.

—sabes que te amo.

—yo también.

—no eres un simple mortal.

—y sin embargo con solo el desgarro de mis intestinos puedo dejar de sentir el aire para siempre. Suena fácil, maravilloso incluso. Pero no quiero que eso te pase. Si alguien ha de morir no quiero que sean ustedes.

— ¿Qué harías si en otra vida fueras inmortal?—pregunto Ivan, reflexivo, como si estuviera escondiendo el conocimiento de algo más allá de la comprensión del humano. Kiku se descubrió la cara y se sujetó el cuello con las manos, como si fuera a ahorcarse con sus delicados dedos pero simplemente sintiendo como la saliva pasaba por debajo de su carne.

—serian otras cosas. No sabría responder si no sé cómo se vive siendo inmortal ¿logran vivir o solo están allí, presentes como el aire?

16\. las paredes tienen orejas.

Elizabeta no es de las que les gusta espiar, bueno, tal vez un poquito pero solo cuando su sexto sentido se lo dice. Sin embargo, y esto lo puedes confirmar, cuando trabajas en una casa tan grande, y te mueves por todas las habitaciones de manera silenciosa por mera costumbre, tiendes a tropezarte con una escena o una conversación que no deberías siquiera imaginar. Cuando se trataba de Roderich, este tendía a dejar trozos de lo que lo molestaba o le preocupaba a Elizabeta cuando esta le preguntaba algo, después de todo eran bastante cercanos para simples amo y sirvienta; pero cuando se trataba de Gilbert, de la demás familia de Roderich, o de las visitas que llegaban cada cambio de estación, Elizabeta una o dos veces por día se encontraba a si misma teniendo que dar la media vuelta, o fingir que no había escuchado más de lo necesario. Escuchaba discusiones serias y estresantes, historias vergonzosas, affairs, alguna que otra voz cantarina o sollozante, un momento intimo entre amantes.

Chistoso fue cuando de más joven pilló a Feliciano conversando con el niño de la casa en aquella atesorada época en que ambos estaban inocentemente intercambiando sus palabras de amor por el otro. Elizabeta escucho, sí, pero jamás le conto nada a nadie, ahora era simplemente una nostálgica pena el que no pudiera escuchar más por accidente a nadie profesándose su amor ya nunca. Por ello le sorprendió que ese día llegaran tantas historias de tantos lados.

Primero, entrando por la cocina después de haber dejado a Matthew en el jardín para que se entretuviera cerca de la fuente, escucho como un cuerpo golpeaba contra una pared, cuando quiso ir a investigar escucho la voz de Feliciano reclamando en un tono inusualmente angustiado.

— ¿está mal acaso que me mires a los ojos? ¿Qué me quieras abrazar?

Elizabeta se sonrojo con ese estamento. No había que ser un genio para entender que aquí habían sentimientos de por medio.

—no, pero comprende que para mí es difícil aceptar estos sentimientos— y ese era Ludwig. Santo cielos, Ludwig y Feliciano ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Un inocente monje que acababa de ser abandonado por su hermano y un adolecente de marcado carácter que intentaba redimirse. Elizabeta recordaría poner eso en una historia más tarde. Asustada de interrumpir algo tan importante y no queriendo intervenir en el destino de lo que estaba porvenir, salió por donde había entrado para volver hacia donde estaba Matthew, topándose con la enceguecedora imagen de dos rubios sentados en la fuente que reflejaba los rayos del sol en sus aguas, la Alpha Sofía sujetaba las manos de Matthew contra su enorme busto, sonrojada pero sonriendo con dulzura a la vez que Matthew intentaba esconder su rostro detrás de sus redondas gafas, el oso polar se bañaba en el agua chapoteando y no dejando escuchar nada de lo que la joven pareja se estuviera diciendo.

Escondiéndose entre los arbustos para no ser vista, Elizabeta se dirigió a una de los ventanales cerca del pasillo principal y abrió con un poco de dificultad, arreglándose la falda escucho como en una de las habitaciones alguien dejaba escapar un grito indignado y luego Roderich saliendo en busca de algo, por fortuna no vio a Elizabeta ahí parada, quien dirigiéndose al cuarto se detuvo al ver a tres siluetas de hombres en la pared, eran solo sus sombras pero como si se tratara del mito de la caverna, Elizabeta reconoció a esas personas gracias a sus voces y singulares facciones.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?— grito un chico, Arthur.

—me la debías, Arthur, vaya que me la debías.

—No está bien golpear a las parejas de tus amigos, Antonio, cálmate y siéntate si no quieres que pierda mi temple— grito Francis, con una voz y postura que Elizabeta hubiera deseado ver de frente.

— ¿y tú quieres darme a mi lecciones de que no hacerle a tus amigos? Gilipollas. Lovino era mi mundo y dejaste que se marchara ¡sin decirme nada! Frente a mis narices.

—oh cállate de una vez, merde. No soporto oír tanta estupidez de tu boca.

—al fin algo de lo que podemos estar de acuerdo. Ahora cállense de una vez ambos y bájenle a su bravero si no quieren que yo mismo llame a todos los alphas de esta casa para que los separen. Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber, Francis, que no está bien visto que un beta pelee con un Alpha, y menos con un padre… aunque, vaya basura de padre eres, Antonio.

Otro sonido volvió a acallar a las voces, esta vez era un sonido que helo la sangre de Elizabeta, como una bofetada, pasaron unos segundos antes de que se escuchara un gruñido de omega y un grito de sorpresa y dolor de parte de Antonio, las sombras le revelaban a Elizabeta que Arthur le había saltado encima al español y le estaba ahorcando con los brazos mientras le mordía las manos, Francis intentaba sacárselo de encima mientras Antonio chocaba contra todo con tal de liberarse de esa pulga en su espalda.

—go and die, you scum.

Elizabeta quiso interrumpir en ese momento pero no lo logro al oír como Gilbert y Roderich discutían desde el pasillo, se escondió en la biblioteca antes de que la vieran y entraron a la habitación, separando a los que estaban peleando. Aun podía escuchar los gritos pero para esos momentos la discusión ya no tenía sentido, eran muchas las voces que se elevaban por sobre otras.

Lo que era importante, y debía avisarle a Feliciano de esto, era que al parecer Francis había ayudado a Lovino a escapar, que Antonio no estaba nada contento con ello y que Arthur y Francis estaban juntos –aunque eso ultimo poco le interesaría a Feliciano pero sí que emocionaba a Elizabeta-.

Atrapada allí dentro escucho como la discusión se acaloraba a tal punto que tuvieron que echar a Antonio a la calle y encerrar a Arthur en un ropero para que dejaran de pelear. Francis se quedó en el pasillo sin saber que hacer realmente, por como Elizabeta podía intuir al escuchar sus planos tacones ir y volver y su acento francés mascullar y negar. Escuchaba como Arthur gritaba que le dejasen salir y escuchaba los gruñidos de alphas en la puerta, temió que los demás alphas escucharan ya que con tal de proteger por instinto a los omegas se pondrían a repartir golpes. Trascurrieron unos segundos más antes de que Francis finalmente fuera al cuarto a recuperar a Arthur, solo para abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, darle un beso en los labios para que no dijera ni una palabra, y encerrarlo allí.

Arthur sonrojado y sulfurado murmuro entre dientes —al menos es mejor que ese apestoso armario.

Al voltearse y ver a Elizabeta dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa pero de inmediato se tranquilizó.

—oh, ¿así que… te escapaste por amor?— pregunto ella elevando una ceja y posando una mano sobre sus labios.

Arthur, sintiendo todo ya demasiado embarazoso, tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.

—pues si…


	10. Chapter 9

17\. la carta que quedo.

Feliciano la encontró cuando a su nueva casa le llego una maleta desde el convento, y en ella había una bolsa de regalo, y dentro la carta. Habían pasado unas semanas desde el día en que su hermano escapo del pueblo y este podría ser su último mensaje para él, pero Feliciano no podía sentirle el peso de su importancia, estaba seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a ver a Lovino.

La carta descansaba intacta en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, al otro lado Ludwig soplaba en sueños con el cabello desordenado y las marcas del cansancio. Se suponía que Feliciano no debía estar durmiendo allí con él, porque Roderich lo castigaría o le regañaría, pero Feliciano de todos modos iba a dormir con él. Aunque jamás consiguió su objetivo principal de llevarlo a la cama con otras intenciones además de dormir, si había conseguido algo más importante, más excitante. En su mano izquierda tenía un anillo. En la mente una fecha. En los labios su nombre. Y todo ello se lo diría a Lovino una vez tomara un lápiz y un papel. Estiro la mano para alcanzar la carta, con cuidado paso su lengua por ella para humedecer el papel y luego con la uña de su meñique rasgo el sobrecito, era solo una pobre hoja pero Feliciano la estrujo contra su pecho por un segundo antes de acomodarse contra la luz de la mañana en tan inusual día en que no podía dormir. Las letras eran cursivas y hermosas pero cortas.

"seguro cuando leas esto yo ya habré partido.

Si pudiera te llevaría conmigo, pero no puedo porque no quiero y porque no debo. Desde el día en que nací supe que no habrían buenos días por mientras la sombra de la familia me tragase, no los habrían y eso Feliciano, debes entenderlo. Porque fueron ellos los que te volvieron así, y sé que te intentas convencer de que no debes, pero créeme que es mejor probar de los pequeños pecados antes de morir envenenado por la inmundicia de la falsa santidad que te han impuesto. Yo no soy puro, de hecho temo que pueda estar esperando un bastardo, al menos ya puedo estar feliz sabiendo lo lejos que estaré en caso de que mis sospechas se confirmen. Pronto sabrás de mí. Me veras incluso, pero estaré a miles de kilómetros lejos de ti.

Hazme sentir orgulloso de que no te he tocado ni te he manchado.

Quiero que te ensucies tu solo. Así podremos estar los dos asquerosos.

Lovino. "

Feliciano sintió la imperiosa necesidad de reírse, sus mejillas se colorearon del esfuerzo que puso por no carcajearse en la cama. Su cuerpo temblando violentamente despertó a Ludwig pese a sus intentos y este levanto la mirada para fruncir el ceño, sonrojarse violentamente y repetir la misma pregunta con el mismo tono de siempre.

— ¿Qué haces en mi cama desnudo, Feliciano?

—aww, pero si somos prometidos, debemos dormir en la misma cama.

—eso no explica tu falta de decencia.

—tenia frio.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—cuando duermes desnudo al lado de la persona que amas, tiendes a calentarte.

Y como siempre Ludwig se sonrojaba, se atragantaba y dejaba la conversación hasta allí para levantarse con su escultural cuerpo que inspiraba a Feliciano a hacerlo arte y luego se estiraba de esa manera que dejaba desnudos sus brazos y su estómago. Extasiado, Feliciano se cubría la cadera con la sábana, se le quedaba mirando con los ojos cerrados y luego en su voz de siempre, intentando no poner incomodo al Alpha nerviosísimo y virginal, le preguntaba si le daría el desayuno en la cama o saldrían a pasear primero. Ludwig era demasiado bueno, lo consentía como nadie, le debatía siempre pero al final hacia lo que Feliciano quería o le pedía. Al principio el italiano estaba aterrado de que ese amor que sentía en su pecho fuera comparable con algo fraternal, pero resulto que con solo oír de los labios de Ludwig lo complicado que era mirarlo a los ojos cuando sentía todas esas cosas sin nombre por él, termino por confirmar que sus emociones eran las mismas. Ambos querían sus bocas en su piel, ambos querían sentir el calor del otro en las puntas de sus dedos. No era incorrecto, no era malo. Feliciano había entendido por fin que el amor puede acabarse, pero que con esfuerzo puede ser revivido, y que con Ludwig trataría de todo para sentirse todos los días con ese calor en el estómago, que cada día encontraría en su cama a ese rubio y lo sentiría en su cuerpo como una violenta y fría ola que golpea la rocosa costa de vuelta en Italia. Ya planeaba incluso llevárselo a su casa materna, pese a que en general tiende a ser al revés con las relaciones Alpha-omega, Feliciano no se sentía de ánimos de aceptar algo tan tradicional cuando sabía que ambos lo querían –su primer intento falló, pero no fallaría dos veces-

— ¿Qué tanto miras?

—abrázame, bésame.

Ludwig suspiro antes de acercarse a la cama, suavemente sentarse sobre el colchón y rodearlo con sus brazos hasta que su mentón acariciaba toscamente el hombro de Feliciano, este no perdió tiempo para rodearlo también, entrelazando sus dedos detrás del cuello de Ludwig y luego darle unos besos pequeñitos a lo largo de la oreja y la barbilla que podía alcanzar sin romper el apretado abrazo. Luego sentía ese calor abrasador de Alpha y Ludwig se separa con la cara roja, como siempre, pero esta vez Feliciano logro retenerlo con sus manos aun en su cuello, sentándose en sus piernas, acorraló al otro en ese lugar para darle un delicado beso cerca –peligrosamente cerca- de los labios y fijar sus ojos en los azules claros de Ludwig.

—te paras cuando yo te diga, querido.

Pondría en práctica ese comportamiento vulgar del que Lovino tanto decía que carecía.

18\. oh, je t'aime.

Cuando Sofía lo vio por primera vez, cruzando miradas con aquel tímido omega, se sintió en una nube de algodón de azúcar. Dulce era el sabor que codiciaba en la voz de Matthew cuando la oyó de lejos conversando con Elizabeta, tan cálida, tan suave, tan inaudible, que simplemente no podía pasar desapercibido para Sofía lo hermoso que sería escuchar esa voz todos los días a todas horas.

Solo un problema.

Era una introvertida con problemas para hacer amigos.

Hubo un tiempo en que culpaba a sus hermanos, y sobre todo a Natalia, de sus malas experiencias formando amistades, porque todos en su familia eran intimidantes, Natalia era una Alpha con delirios de loca y agresiva y sus padres y demás hermanos no hablaban a menos que fuese a gritos. Incluso aunque intento librarse de ello, ella sola no pudo mantenerse económicamente y tuvo que volver con la cola entre las patas a la casa paterna, esperando que algún día simplemente llegara esa persona que le llenaría el corazón de amor. Incontables fueron las noches en que deliro con esa persona producto al vodka que bebía en cantidades pero nunca logro materializarla. Hasta ahora.

Matthew era aún más tímido, pero no tanto una vez estaba cómodo. Para un Alpha con un historial fallido como ella, lograr hacer que un delicado omega como él se sintiera a gusto, era todo un logro. A lo largo de las semanas compartieron todas sus mañanas y tardes en el patio, paseando por allí y por allá. Sabía que él estaba allí para conocer al tan aclamado y excéntrico Gilbert Beilschmidt al igual que su hermana, pero había algo en su amistad que no dejaba que se diera por vencida con la oportunidad del romance. Matthew cenaba a las siete, compartía un té o un café con quien fuese que en ese momento estuviera conversando –solía ser ella- y luego se retiraba a su dormitorio. En las mañanas se levantaba temprano. Bajaba a preparar el desayuno y conversar con Elizabeta mientras la esperaba para su paseo matutino. A veces se alejaban tanto que Sofía sentía la cara colorada del solo pensamiento de que estuvieran solos y libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Tal vez, como Matthew era tan tímido, no le reprocharía si de pronto le diera un beso o dos en las mejillas o acariciara su mano en la fuente más allá del gesto inocente que tenían de tomarse de las manos y mirarse a los ojos cuando hablaban y se contaban sus historias. Pero nunca hacia nada porque ella también era muy tímida. Le apenaba pensar en cómo sus sentimientos podrían no ser correspondidos. En las tardes Matthew, después de comer, iba al teléfono de la casa y llamaba a su primo o a su familia, Sofía se sentaba cerca de él leyendo algún libro mientras ponía especial atención a esos soniditos que hacia Matthew al hablar. El oso polar de mascota solía estar siempre en su cuarto, cerca de cubos de hielo enormes para mantenerlo cómodo. Solían jugar con él antes de la cena y luego bajaban a comer. Y se repetía una adorable rutina que en esa casa se volvía algo incomoda pero gratificante.

Sofía lo sabía y lo repetía una y otra vez antes de dormirse. Debía decirle a Matthew lo que sentía por él. Debía avisarle. Debía saber si lo que sentía seria correspondido.

Una mañana lo llamo más temprano de lo usual, en el lugar en el que se conocieron. En el pasillo entre la casa y el lugar donde estacionaban el auto de la familia.

—Matthew, debo confesarte algo.

El rubio se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, elevo las manos y titubeando respondió — primero, yo tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿eh? ¿Qué es? ¿Puedes esperar?

—no creo que pueda esperar, puede que te enojes conmigo después o puede que no pueda mirarte a la cara nunca más si no te gusta lo que te voy a decir.

Ella pensó entonces "situaciones drásticas requieren medidas drásticas". Si Matthew le iba a decir que al fin había decidido quedarse con Gilbert y que este le había aceptado y que por ello no podría volver a verla a la cara porque –indirectamente- significaba que saldría lastimada –porque su hermana no sería la afortunada- entonces eso quería decir que ella debía decir lo suyo primero no importaba que.

Matthew se puso en postura, la miro a los ojos, y antes de que pudiera decir palabra Sofía se echó a llorar.

—Te amo— lloriqueo, y entre sollozos sus pechos temblaban como si fuese una masa de pan golpeando delicadamente una superficie.

Matthew primero intento hacer que dejara de llorar, cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de las palabras intento no correr, cuando no corrió intento responder pero nada salía de su cabeza, como si la confesión de Sofía le hubiera dejado sin palabras –lo cual era el objetivo de esta-.

Ya exasperado la abrazo, era un poco más alto que ella, lo que era normal en casos de omegas hombres y alphas mujeres. Sofía siguió llorando y apretándose a Matthew todo lo que podía hasta que Matthew quien era sensible a estas cosas también empezó a llorar. Ninguno sabe cómo paso pero ambos dejaron de llorar cuando dejaron de besarse debajo de los techos blancos del pasillo donde por primera vez cruzaron miradas.

Al fin. Sofía se sentía en la nube más dulce del cielo y junto a ella tenía a Matthew.

Elizabeta interrumpió corriendo hacia ellos.

—Sofía…—jadeo —es tu… hermana— sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus zapatos eran los que usaba en casa, su pelo era un desastre. Sofía abrió los ojos como platos ante la realización de que algo malo había pasado —esta, esta… la llevaron al manicomio.


	11. Chapter 10

19\. la revista.

Lovino salía en la portada con una media sonrisa en sus labios rojos que se veían negros o muy grises en la fotografía en blanco y negro. Un enorme sombrero apenas cubriendo el mañoso rulo que le daba ese toque juvenil a su aspecto de duro y seductor. La ropa… jamás había usado nada que mostrara sus hombros ni mucho menos sus piernas, pero era algo que le gustaba, que se le veía bien y que para el calor de ese día en la playa era perfecto, maquillaje, era nulo. No se necesitaba cuando su piel de por si era perfecta y se ruborizaba tan encantadoramente.

Todo ello lo decía la revista.

La presentación.

Ahí un director de cine aclaraba que de todas las nuevas estrellas emergentes, este muchacho podría hacerlo ganar millones, arrasar con los corazones americanos como si fuera el más intenso huracán.

Debajo el periodista daba a conocer su para nada imparcial e injusta opinión. Lovino Vargas era el novato destinado al estrellato, no como tantos sin nombre que lo intentaron y fallaron.

Otra fotografía lo mostraba con gafas oscuras, un abrigo de aspecto italiano, y unos múltiples acompañantes. Lovino en medio destacaba por la forma en que todos a su alrededor le miraban como si fueran ajenos a las cámaras mientras él elevaba ligeramente el mentón sonriendo traviesamente al fotógrafo con un descaro seductor y un gesto infantil. Se decía que pronto estrenarían la serie donde él era parte del reparto estelar. Que pronto la serie también seria adaptada para otros países.

Antonio se volvió rojo de ira.

Feliciano le miro por encima del hombro, complacido hasta la medula de verlo en ese estado, acariciando sus suaves labios para limpiar de ellos los restos de salsa bolognesa de la pasta que estaban comiendo al mediodía. La invitación había causado emoción de parte del español, ver al dulce Feliciano que estaba por casarse, discutir sobre si él podría llevar a cabo la ceremonia, inocentemente hacerlo pasar a la terraza donde guardaba las revistas y periódicos que compraba los primeros días de las semanas para no aburrirse en casa mientras Ludwig iba a la escuela para terminar su bachiller. Casualmente había dejado –sin querer, oh, claro- la revista donde salía su hermano abierta en las fotografías y la entrevista encima del montón de papeles. Por casualidad –sin querer, oh, claro- había hecho que Antonio se sentara cerca de su adorada mecedora donde pasaba las horas leyendo esas revistas antes de dirigirse a su estudio y pintar sus obras maestras.

Posando su mejilla en una mano, sonrió inocentemente mirándolo de reojo.

—ah ¿Qué pasa, Antonio? ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo enfermo.

Antonio recupero gradualmente su color. Tomo violentamente la revista dejándola sobre la mesa, forzando una expresión gentil.

—eh, Feliciano, este chico se parece a tu hermano. Qué raro.

Feliciano deseo no saber nada. Pero ya lo sabía todo.

—no, ese es mi fratello ¿Quién lo diría? Triunfando en los estados unidos ¡sabía que era un diamante en bruto! Una joya que necesitaba ser pulida. No me extraña que quisiera escapar de este pueblucho pequeñísimo y lleno de viejos… bah ¡yo tuve suerte de encontrar a mi Luddy!, pero el resto son todos unos peleles, nadie podría complacer a mi fratello como su nueva vida de seguro debe hacerlo ¿lo ves, Antonio, lo ves? Jamás lo había visto sonreír para una fotografía y aquí simplemente se ve divino.

Bello, bello, caro fratello.

—no debe, que indecencia de su parte ¡se supone que se había entregado a dios! Un omega no debería mostrar tanta piel, mucho menos salir en fotografías que eleven el libido de alphas sin escrúpulos.

Oh, la palabrería de un imbécil. Ahora entendía a que se refería su hermano en su última carta. Feliciano podía jugar a hacerse el tonto por todo lo que durara esa conversación, pero definitivamente no estaba de ánimo de hacerlo.

—oh, pero Antonio, no, padre… Lovino nunca completo los votos, además, no es como si nunca hubiera sido así antes, ¿o ya olvido todo lo que le dijo mi nonno de cómo nos divertíamos en las fiestas solo unos meses antes de venir al convento? Admito que tal vez no éramos los más recatados omegas, pero tampoco es como si fuéramos unos cualquiera. Mi fratello no anda provocando solo por satisfacción, diría que lo hace sin querer incluso.

—Eso es estúpido, ningún omega anda por allí ganando miradas sin andar provocándolas a propósito— dijo ya de una forma que solo delataba lo cegado que estaba por los celos.

Feliciano frunció el ceño.

—venga, eres un hombre también, eres un Alpha, peor aún ¿Me vas a decir, a la cara, que jamás pensaste en sostener a un omega en tus brazos? ¡mi fratello no es cualquier omega! Míralo ahora y dime honestamente ¿no quieres abrazarlo? ¿No quieres besarlo? ¿No quieres tomarlo?

Antonio tenía los ojos oscurecidos, medio mentón enterrado en su pecho mientras intentaba sostener su frente con sus manos. Recordando todos esos momentos en que Lovino gimió su nombre y revolvió sus ojos hasta dar la vuelta en sus orbitas y mordió sus dedos y su hombro y lloro en éxtasis con esos ojos ámbar cambiantes mirándole con enojo y amor. Algo casi insaciable. Feliciano lo sabía porque en su postura estaba escrito todos los secretos que su hermano le desvelo con tantas palabras enredadas y frenéticas en cartas.

—Eso, Feliciano, no es así— el omega golpeo la mesa, dejando la pasta sin terminar suspiro con un aire parecido al de Lovino cuando ya estaba muy cansado para seguir peleando. Se acomodó su camiseta y se dio la media vuelta.

—oh, acabo de recordar que Elizabeta necesitaba verme, puede seguir comiendo tranquilo. Padre.

20\. la bala.

Lo había encontrado.

Maldición y al infierno y a los cielos porque ni dios lo había salvado de lo que su destino le esperaba no importaba que camino tomase ahora definitivamente lo matarían.

Esa mañana, todo había comenzado con normalidad. Había despertado a Kiku, habían compartido el cuerpo del mortal junto con ese demonio de mala muerte -que olía efectivamente a muerte- en un baile lujurioso de apareamiento sin que llegara a ser verdadero sexo. Luego habían encendido las velas, drogado al mortal, acariciado su cuerpo y mostrándole los placeres de los cielos y los infiernos con sus palabras, haciéndolo dilucidar en su estado de ensueño todo lo que podía ganar una vez se entregara a ellos por completo. Y luego, porque era su obligación, fue a hacer su ronda normal por el pueblo, teniendo especial cuidado por esa chica extraña que aún se estaba hospedando en el pequeño lugar en medio de la nada y del todo, como si él fuera un vértice y ella fuera succionada por él, estaba en todas partes. Hasta que se dio cuenta. Lo estaba siguiendo.

Intentando evadirla, hizo visibles sus alas y se elevó hasta que su figura no pareciera humana, cuando el sol empezó a descender, volvió a bajar para volver con Kiku y no dejar que ese muerto andante le convenciera de los placeres carnales que él no podía ofrecerle. Pero fue su error bajar al patio de la iglesia. Fue su error no mirar antes.

La primera bala lo atravesó donde la última se había alojado y la ala se quedó estancada a la pared. Olor a carne quemada y plumas chamuscadas inundo al instante el lugar junto con la sangre que comenzó a brotar. Ivan no supo cómo contener el dolor de buena forma y grito en dolor. Al ver a su atacante la vio.

Natalia.

La chica que estaba enamorada de él. La chica a la que había ayudado años atrás en un accidente, aun pese a lo prohibido que estaba intervenir en esos asuntos, y a la que se había ganado como peor enemiga. Lo chistoso y trágico de la situación era que Natalia no se daba cuenta de lo imposible que era su amor por él y que no era esa la forma de demostrarlo. La Alpha estaba segura de que podrían casarse si le arrancaba esas alas y lo volvía un humano. Obviamente así no funciona, para Ivan la ausencia de sus alas era como las de un ave sin ellas. Lentamente moriría si es que no lo hacía de inmediato.

Asustado como nunca lo había estado, sufriendo por la segunda bala que llego a su brazo esta vez, intento caminar afirmándose de la pared, intentar llamar auxilio de las monjas y monjes, pero la noche era silenciosa y oscura como la boca de un animal salvaje cuyos dientes rozaban ansiosamente a su presa desde el pescuezo. Ivan sabía lo que pasaría. Podía intentar retrasar el momento, y sabía exactamente lo que le pasaría después de eso pero en el momento no recordaba nada. En sus momentos cercanos a su muerte poco podía recordar salvo llegar donde su nipón de piel de porcelana y cabellos de carbón.

La Alpha dejo escapar un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, lloraba.

—no quiero hacerte esto ¡detente!

Pero Ivan no iba a escuchar, naturalmente. Natalia apunto una vez más la pistola al ángel.

Es un ángel. No mueren. Son inmortales. No sufren como los humanos. Están a otro nivel. Esto es por amor.

Un enfermizo, carcomido y repelente amor.

De esa forma cerro los ojos y disparo una tercera vez, atravesándole el abdomen desde la espalda. Ivan cayo de rodillas sosteniendo su herida, reteniendo la sangre como si de algo sirviera, llenándose la ropa blanca de un escarlata negruzco. Jadeando volteo su mirada, esperando estar más lejos de la Alpha de lo que creía. Pero no, Natalia tenía su pistola en su sien. Ojos rojos, piernas temblorosas.

Sentándose a su altura lo abrazo, esperando que eso le hiciera ver a esa criatura lo mucho que sentía haberlo lastimado. Ivan intento empujarla débilmente y Natalia volvió a tomar el arma oliente a azufre.

—no te muevas, no quiero hacerte daño.

Esta vez Ivan se quedó quieto, esperando la oportunidad para tomar el acero caliente con sus manos y apuntar a Natalia. Como si leyera sus pensamientos Natalia elevo la pistola hasta el entrecejo de Ivan.

—ni lo intentes.

Ivan se abalanzo sobre Natalia esperando conseguir la pistola. Podría ser más grande y pesado pero las heridas eran demasiado y pronto habría otra más en su hombro. Natalia se veía horrorizada. Las personas comenzaron a llegar recién en ese momento. Estupefactas de ver a una criatura cubierta de rojo sosteniéndose en sus sucias y magulladas alas, encima de una pobre chica que lloraba.

Una de las monjas grito horrorizada y los betas se acercaron con la intención de espantar a ese demonio. Uno de ellos incluso tomo el arma. Cuando Ivan se incorporó rogando por socorro, el padre le disparo directo en el corazón. Su cuerpo ya tibio y pesado, murió lentamente sobre Natalia quien no paro de gritar hasta que la encerraron en uno de los cuartos del convento.

Kiku despertó en medio de su resaca sintiendo que parte de su vida había sido arrancada de repente. Mirando a Alfred este parecía también haber notado lo que estaba pasando. Sus músculos estaban tensados, su cola estaba en el suelo, sus uñas se enterraban en su carne de manera tal que retenían la sangre oscura sin dejarla salir aun.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto en japonés. Sentándose esperando que la mano de Ivan llegara a reconfortarlo como siempre pero no llego.

Alfred le miro, suspiro. Si así es como terminaba la vida de un ángel, no quería pensar en la muerte de un asqueroso ser como él. Abrazo a Kiku por la cintura y abrió sus piernas para frotarse contra él, logrando hacer que el omega ignorara su sexto sentido y se enfocara en su instinto.


	12. Chapter 11

21\. Natalia.

Estando sola y desesperada lo único que escuchaba en esa habitación oscura de paredes de piedra era su propio corazón vibrando con la fuerza que sus gritos tenían, lo había matado. Lo había amado tanto y lo había matado. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba manchada por el pecado sin haberle tocado, y sabía desde el principio que iba a terminar así, su pobre corazón. Lo único que siempre quiso fue estar siempre con él, unida y pegada jamás dejarlo, estar ahí para él.

¿Qué diría su madre? ¿Qué haría su hermana?

¿Algún día volvería a sentir algo más que lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo? Si había algo de lo que se reía y ahora no, era de la verdad más desdichada, iba a morir de pena.

Su mente se volvió blanca y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no estaba en esa habitación de piedra; sentada con una bata blanca en un sillón blanco se hayo frente a un televisor a blanco y negro que tenía mala la señal, una omega, se le notaba por su horrible olor a omega deprimido y desquiciado, miraba la pantalla con suma atención meciéndose de adelante a atrás. Agitada intento moverse pero sus músculos y sobre todo sus piernas estaban entumecidos, su cabeza caía por encima de su hombro como si estuviera colgando se su espina dorsal. Intento decir algo pero cuando sus labios se juntaron los sintió tan secos que temió por que brotara sangre de ellos y no pudiera detenerla.

Pasaron unos minutos en que un zumbido horrible la hizo golpearse la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón antes de que una joven enfermera le tomara delicadamente el rostro y la tranquilizara, tomándole luego las manos y acomodándola lo mejor que podía en una silla de ruedas. Hablándole con la voz más suave y dulce que jamás oyó, parecía más un ángel que Ivan. Y recordó lo que había pasado.

Cuando la chica se hinco a su lado limpiándole los labios le sonrió con sus ojos verdes jade brillando delicadamente.

—ahora veras a tu hermana, es muy buena, ha venido todos los días a verte aun cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo, que diligente; te trajo unos dulces, ya sabes lo que dicen los jefes "no está permitido" así que te los llevare en secreto más tarde— la dulce chica le acaricio las manos antes de abrir la puerta que Natalia no había visto delante de ella, y pudo ver a su hermana mayor, sentada con una canasta al lado de un joven rubio cuyo rostro creía conocido pero que no importaba cuanto lo mirara no podía construirle sus facciones. Sofía la abrazo con unas lágrimas quemándole las mejillas para luego agradecerle a la enfermera.

—no tardaremos nada, Lily.

—está bien, señor Williams, ¿está todo bien en el hospital?

Quiso seguir oyendo su conversación pero como si su cerebro estuviera descompuesto solo pudo oír como su hermana le hablaba sin parar de lo mucho que la echaba de menos y que esperaba verla recuperada y de alta. Mirándola con sus ojos más sombríos de lo que pretendía, le pregunto:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

Sofía gimió en llanto.

—oh, Natalia, Natalia, mi dulce hermana, has estado aquí por unos muy largos meses pero eso es lo de menos. Es la primera vez que me hablas ¿ya me has perdonado?

— ¿perdonado? ¿Por qué he de perdonarte algo? Si no has hecho nada.

Su hermana volvió a gemir en llanto.

Ahora podía construir un poco mejor el escenario. Había estado encerrada desde que mato a Ivan. Los medicamentos la habían dejado inconsciente como un vegetal por tanto tiempo que aun estando viva no reaccionaba a nada, con todo y eso su hermana venia todos los días mientras su prometido omega estaba trabajando para proveerlos a los tres. No le había avisado nada a nadie.

Intentaba enfocar su memoria en los días que habían pasado pero nada le venía a la cabeza, estaba en ello cuando miraba hacia la ventana con los ojos perdidos en la inmensidad de su vacía memoria cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás.

Un chico bajito con cabello oscuro la miro a través de su manga y luego se inclinó frente a ella. A su lado un ser demoniaco la miraba como si fuera en cualquier momento a comérsela.

— ¿estas consciente?

Por más que quiso creer que allí no había nada, respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Me alegro— dijo el chico de cabello negro, irguiéndose delante de ella con un rostro tan tranquilo como las aguas de una fuente. Su mejilla ardió, y luego escucho el ruido de piel contra piel cuando el chico la golpeo con la mano lo más fuerte que pudo, echando unas cuantas lágrimas en la bata de Natalia —no puedo perdonarte, pero tampoco puedo odiarte. Así de lejos llegare y espero no volver a ver tu rostro o el suyo en mi cabeza por lo que resta de mi vida. Adiós Natalia.

El chico desapareció de la misma manera en que apareció.

22\. en san francisco para el almuerzo.

Yao era un tipo extraordinario. Su piel era extraordinaria. Su personalidad, la forma en que sonreía con modestia para conseguir una o dos cosas, la forma en que movía su abanico para espantar a las moscas, y como comía con los palillos chinos su almuerzo.

Estaban en el set, como siempre a esa hora, el director llamaba a un descanso general mientras iba al baño durante un par de horas. Era motivo de risas y bromas en el set y Lovino era de los que más avivaban el rumor de que aquel anciano tenía problemas digestivos producto a todo el alcohol y comida mal cocida que consumía a cantidades. Yao era parte del reparto, como el ambiguo personaje cómico que salía de la nada para hacer el tonto un rato o revelar algo al protagonista que marcaba un giro en la historia. Era en cada capítulo y para este punto de la grabación Lovino podía jurar que era tan repetitivo que si no fuera por el cambio de escenario los espectadores se darían cuenta de inmediato. Estaban sentados en la parte final del enorme lugar, junto a los ítems del escenario y el vestuario, compartiendo sus almuerzos mientras veían a todos los demás hacer sus cosas como personas normales. Eran las estrellas de ese lugar y era obvio por qué.

Mientras que Lovino era el joven de aspecto maduro y seductor con un toque travieso, Yao era la actitud de un anciano en el cuerpo de un chico de veinte años –incluso menos- que podía salirte de pronto con algo como 'me duele la espalda' o 'esa niña nueva, la que baila, es tan tierna ¿verdad?' era como escuchar al eterno ajetreo que te ponía una madre cuando no se paraba de quejar y Lovino tenía que lidiar con eso a cambio que Yao lidiara con su peculiar temperamento.

Hoy también mientras estaban en eso, Yao cambio completamente de tema y apunto a Lovino con el abanico y un palillo chino.

—eso, eso. Esa cara de enojado que pones y ese olor dulzón como pato Pekín, yo era igual que tú en esa edad, me llegaba el celo relativamente seguido ¿sabes por qué?—saco de la nada.

— ¿Por qué?

—tu cuerpo quiere quedar embarazado. Uy, si, a mí me toco que mi Alpha era un completo holgazán que no quería niños en el momento, no importa cuánto intente forzarlo simplemente no se daba, pero mejor así, solo unos años después de comenzar mi carrera como actor quede encinta con tres a la vez. Definitivamente es mejor así. Si no los soporto ahora que tengo dinero, casa y la edad, menos los iba a soportar cuando apenas entraba a los veinte ¿cumpliste 18 recién? ¿A que tu cuerpo te hizo pensar que estabas embarazado? Ocurre hasta en los omegas que no han tenido sexo ¿Por qué crees que hay tantos manicomios y hospitales psiquiátricos? Nadie le dice a los más jóvenes lo que está pasando con su cuerpo y eso es porque, no importa como lo mires, a todos les da vergüenza el cuerpo de un omega, débil, listo para ser impregnado con bebes ¿no respetan ni a sus progenitores que les dieron a luz? Te lo digo Lovino, algún día voy a escribir un libro sobre esto ¡¿Qué importa si no termine la escuela?! Sé más que todos esos idiotas de Harvard juntos.

Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de él. Sabía cómo hablar. Sabía lo que decía. Y tenía una precisión increíble para atinarle a todo lo que Lovino estuviera pensando.

—entonces, cuando creí que estaba embarazado, ¿en realidad no lo estaba?

Yao abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto a su propio reflejo en Lovino, sonriendo cariñosamente le aclaro.

—por supuesto que no, aunque no es raro que ocurran embarazos a esta edad, si es raro que ocurran en omegas como tú.

— ¿Cómo yo?— lo sabía, había algo mal en él.

—quiero decir, tu cuerpo está muy bien desarrollado, su instinto trabaja mejor que el de otros, eso quiere decir que las posibilidades de embarazo son menos si no tienes la marca ¿entiendes?

Oh.

Tenía algo nuevo que escribirle en su carta a Feliciano. Solo en caso que el muy estúpido quisiera embarazarse justo después de la boda. O antes. Conociéndolo, su entusiasmo sería más fuerte que su sentido común.

—bueno, al menos no estas casado aun, mira, en verdad quiero con todo mi corazón a mi Alpha, pero hubiera sido mucho mejor haberme casado con alguien millonario… ah, cuando somos jóvenes nos enamoramos de las personas, supongo…— había tanta nostalgia en sus palabras y sus suspiros que Lovino lo encontraba cómico.

— ¿Y eso?— respondió sardónicamente Lovino, con una sonrisa de sabelotodo. — ¿por fin te está afectando haber llegado a los cuarenta? No me digas que estas así porque Mei se marchó de casa para ir a vivir con su marido.

—ugh, no me lo recuerdes— gruño el chino golpeándolo con su abanico en la nuca — ¡y son 38! Que te quede claro.

Lo que él diga.

Lovino no tenía pensado tener una vida personal más allá de su hermano y su cuñado, tal vez su hermano Marcello y su nonno y unos dos o tres amigos, pero eso sería todo. Intentaría romper contacto con casi todos y cerrarse a esas nuevas y entusiastas oportunidades porque le daba pereza pensar en cómo olvidar todo lo que había vivido, intimar al punto de reabrir heridas, volver a entregar su todo a un potencial nuevo imbécil. Aunque admitía que en otras circunstancias, Antonio hubiera sido el mejor de los 'buenos chicos', hubiera sido todo eso que su hermano buscaba, que su nonno presumía ser, que los demás deseaban tener; si no se hubiera portado como un íncubo, tal vez hubiera logrado ser feliz y todo hubiera sido diferente.

Le gustaba imaginar, que en otra vida, ambos podrían tomar siestas con el pecho desnudo bajo el sol porque el olor del pasto y el aire fresco se sentían demasiado bien estando juntos.

No había vuelta atrás. La única forma en que fuera a perdonarlo… esperen.

¿Por qué siquiera pensaba en perdonarlo? No, ahora era distinto, duro, el omega del nuevo siglo que no necesita un Alpha para ser feliz.

Yao se entretenía junto con Lovino no solo porque le soportara que hablara sin parar, sino porque cuando el italiano se quedaba pensando, ponía caras tan raras.


	13. Chapter 12

23\. oh no.

Bien, de pequeños peleaban, de 'jovencitos' peleaban, incluso cuando se volvieron a encontrar peleaban. Pero esto era el colmo de los colmos.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que eso era un calendario?

— ¿Por qué no firmaste? Si te quieres casar ¡firmas!

—no así Francis. Quiero algo clásico, elegante.

—oh, eso dices ahora, no eras muy elegante esta mañana mon cher… ¿Por qué no firmaste?

— ¿Por qué dijiste que era un calendario?

—había gente allí, me hubieras golpeado si nos hubieran quedado mirando ¿además no que querías algo discreto?

— ¿discreto? ¿Le llamas discreto a una proposición de matrimonio en un maldito vestíbulo de hotel y a casi forzarme a firmar un maldito registro de matrimonio mientras gritabas que era un calendario?

—el mejor hotel de parís.

—el segundo mejor.

Ambos se callaron por un rato, fuera del edificio ambos atraían las miradas de los transeúntes que los miraban entre divertidos y confundidos por la forma en que discutían. Mientras Arthur estaba con solo una chaqueta grande encima de su nueva ropa, Francis estaba cubierto de pies a cabezas –digamos que por su poca tolerancia al frio-. Ambos estaban a cinco pasos del otro, con los brazos cruzados y la cara dada vuelta para no mirar al otro a los ojos, nevaba levemente y todo el lugar empezaba a ser iluminado por las luces de la calle. Arthur sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y se abrazó a si mismo intentando calentarse un poco. Francis noto esto y acorto los cinco pasos en una zancada, sacándose su bufanda y envolviendo al británico con ella.

—mira, sé que estás enojado, pero decide ahora donde quieres ir a comer.

Arthur le miro a los ojos, sintiendo sus frías mejillas enrojecerse por aquel acto.

—quiero algo dulce.

—todo lo que quieras.

El inglés frunció el ceño. Francis le sonreía como si nada, tal vez él también debería actuar como si nada, tal vez toda la proposición fue una broma después de todo.

— ¿no deberías empezar a trabajar pronto?

Francis lanzo un suspiro exasperado al aire, frotando sus manos envueltas en lana rosada en sus sienes.

—estoy de vacaciones ¿no deberías estar buscando trabajo?— respondió divirtiéndose con la expresión de mortificación que puso Arthur.

—mira, ambos sabemos que no me aceptaran en ningún lado con mi 'experiencia' laboral. Necesito terminar la escuela primero.

— ¿ah? ¿Y esperas que te mantenga?

—eh, me tienes a mi ¿Qué más quieres?—respondió sonriendo de lado y enredando sus manos en las caderas de Francis, quien tiro su cuerpo hacia adelante para estar más cerca del repentinamente cariñoso rubio.

—uh, ¿sí? A veces pienso que me quieres solo por mi dinero.

—eso no es verdad ¡tu cara ayuda un poco!

—oye.

Un beso en los labios. Corto, tierno. Francis sintió los fríos labios de Arthur y luego el aún más frio aire y sus ojos se llenaron de una felicidad imposible. Arthur escondió su cara en su hombro.

—tonto. Obvio que te amo ¡y no por tu dinero!

Francis no se aguantó más y lo abrazo también, Arthur se apretó más y Francis hizo lo mismo dando algunos giros en el lugar para molestar un poco al apresado británico, riendo con una muy estereotipada risa tan embriagante en esa calle.

—yo también te amo— grito, muy fuerte. Arthur le dio una palmada en el hombro. —hagamos el amor mon cher.

—ah ¡tú solo me quieres por mi cuerpo!

— ¡que no! aunque sí que influye en una gran parte, debo confesar— Arthur lanzo un 'ah' mortificado, tragando el aire en el proceso y llevándose una mano al pecho. Aunque estaba de ánimos para hacer de todo con aquel beta, también le gustaba hacerse el difícil de conseguir. Veremos cuanto tiempo puedes resistir. Ese era el juego.

—mañana en la mañana me voy a proponer de nuevo a ti, Arthur, dame la mano ahora para asegurarme de que no te vas a escapar.

—pff, si claro— y corrió.

24\. el día de la boda, el hermano.

Mientras Elizabeta se movía por la habitación, moviendo libros, bandejas y otras cosas, Gilbert intentaba chequear la lista y limpiar todo; no parecería así, pero un caballero de distinguido hombre como él era de los que les gustaba limpiar su propia casa, revisaba con un palillo y un poco de cera seca por entre las hendiduras de objeto cualquiera que llevara una. Era un obsesionado con el polvo.

Elizabeta se detuvo en su labor para darse unos segundos de descanso, apreciando los libros que Gilbert amontonaba como podía en sus gavetas, libros de mecánica, algunos en holandés, algunos libros de arte realmente antiguos y una o dos enciclopedias sobre América; los libros que le rememoraba que aquel chico era después de todo Gilbert eran la colección de cuentos de mamá ganso y el libro de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, los que le leía a su difunto hermano menor; Ludwig no lo recordaba, era mejor así, después de todo, mientras que Ludwig creció en Alemania, Gilbert cuido de su moribundo hermano en Austria hasta que ya no hubo razón de comprar más de esos libros de cuentos. De vez en cuando Elizabeta lo descubría leyendo esos libros con la vista nublada en medio de la habitación a oscuras, no lo admitía pero sentía esa soledad, con Ludwig se le había pasado un poco pero desde que le chico siempre fue más independiente y un poco menos de piel, y ahora estaba formando su propia vida él solo, esa honda desesperación por conseguir compañía le había colmado la cordura, Elizabeta podía escuchar como de noche organizaba su cuarto y movía los muebles, había días en que se quedaba en cama y no bajaba para nada, y otros en que se tragaba largas horas de viaje para ir a ver las tumbas de los que ya no estaban.

Todo eso la desesperaba a ella más de lo que pueden creer. Estaba enamorada y era esa actitud del demonio la que le hacía sentirse ya olvidada, acomplejada ¿no era suficiente? ¿Qué pasaba, por qué pasaba? Mientras pensaba en su rostro se plasmaba su dolor, y era obvio que Gilbert lo notaria tarde o temprano.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

Elizabeta tenía tantas cosas que decir, tantos problemas y secretos que compartir, pero no pensó en ello y dijo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza —el tiempo está pasando, y yo definitivamente no estoy tan joven como antes.

— ¿Qué dices? Sigues igual, no has cambiado nada— protesto Gilbert.

— ¿entonces dices que parezco una niña? ¿Crees que eso me alivia algo?— dijo Elizabeta exasperada, no realmente queriendo pelear pero no pudiendo contenerse.

—no lo creo. Mira, Elí, eres una mujer ¿ok? Y una omega, no voy a tener una discusión que voy a perder, pero para mí eso es algo aparte, siempre te has visto igual para mí, lo único que ha cambiado es que ya no eres arriesgada como solías ser, y yo también.

— ¿arriesgada? ¿A qué te refieres?— Gilbert se sentó sobre su escritorio intentando enfocar a Elizabeta pero fallando de lo nervioso que le ponía la dama cuando tenía ese rostro entre enojado y a punto de llorar.

—a que antes podías decir sin rodeos lo que pasaba por tu cabeza, ahora tengo que intentar adivinar qué es lo que piensas, es más difícil de lo que crees y con cada día se vuelve peor. Mira, déjalo ¿quieres?

— ¿y tú? Siempre "el grandioso yo aquí, el grandioso yo esto" nunca sé si intentas evitar a la gente de esa manera o convencerte a ti mismo de que tienes energía.

—no voy a tener esta discusión ahora, falta muy poco para la ceremonia y no quiero que todo se vuelva incomodo— Elizabeta se cruzó de brazos por debajo de sus senos, con un puchero le respondió:

—ya es incómodo de todas formas.

—intentemos que no lo sea entonces ¿Qué quieres de mi Eliza? —Elizabeta estaba pensando en un millón de respuestas mientras simultáneamente su boca se movía por si sola —quiero hacer esto incómodo para ti también.

Gilbert se quedó mudo por un segundo, no realmente entendiendo nada pero incapaz de quitarse a la húngara de encima cuando esta se le acerco más y más hasta cerrar el espacio entre ambos. Gilbert había sido besado. Su expresión deleito a la castaña más de lo que cualquier otra cosa pudiera haberlo hecho y volvió a besarlo en la comisura de los labios para profundizar en un apasionado beso pasando sus manos por el pecho del Alpha y luego empujarlo más contra el escritorio, haciendo que sus piernas pasaran por su cadera. Gilbert era muy dócil para ser un Alpha pero aun cuando se notaba lo mucho que le gustaba el tacto de Elizabeta, la separo de si con un rostro rojo y una mano en la boca.

—espera, espera Eliza, espera. Creí que te gustaba el señorito.

— ¿Qué? ¿Roderich?

— ¿No estaban a punto de casarse los dos?— respondió medio enojado. Elizabeta negó con la cabeza un montón de veces medio riendo.

— ¿de dónde sacaste eso? No estoy enamorada de Roderich, aunque hubiera sido todo más sencillo, y Roderich también es muy guapo.

—me refiero a que hace unos años, antes de que… tu sabes, le dijiste a mi hermano que estabas enamorada de un..-

—un chico.

—…que vivía contigo.

— ¿y supusiste todo este tiempo que el único chico que vivía conmigo era Roderich? ¿Qué eres tú, Gilbert?

El pobre hombre no hallaba modo de volver a recuperar su confianza para dominar el momento, Elizabeta sabia como bajar sus defensas y atacarlo hasta volverlo una masa temblorosa de nervios. Con una sonrisa más inocente y feliz volvió a besarlo en los labios y luego en la mejilla, acostándolo en el escritorio encima de los papeles y luego sentándose ella también sobre él. Siguió besándolo hasta que sintió que Gilbert se derretía y no se negaba a la idea de lo que estaba por pasar. Pasando sus piernas por ambos lados de sus caderas le sonrió seductoramente mientras desabotonaba los botones de su camisa hasta revelar sus senos apenas cubiertos por una camisa de ropa interior, Gilbert sonrió con deleite y llevo sus manos a sus pezones sabiendo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Elizabeta se tragó un gemido mientras desabotonaba el delantal y luego la falda para que Gilbert pudiera apreciar toda esa sensualidad que guardaba para él.

Fue una sesión de besos húmedos, caderas moviéndose aquí y allá, y manos ávidas por todas partes que precedieron al momento en que Elizabeta le bajo los pantalones para masajear su miembro y acomodarse sobre él, acariciándolo con su sexo pero no introduciéndolo, disfrutando ambos de aquel intimo contacto con sus zonas más sensibles. Elizabeta volvió a besarlo, su cabello todo enmarañado y sus senos sobre su pecho, rozando cada vez sus pezones erectos y causándole una extraña sensación de la que no podía cansarse. Gilbert la acariciaba desde la cintura hasta las piernas, su instinto lo llamaba a morderla, sus aromas se mezclaban y sus cuellos pronto se encontraron llenos de marcas rojizas y rosadas, Elizabeta sabía muy bien que debía estar en celo para que Gilbert la pudiera marcar pero esto, esto ahora de combinar sus aromas, no estaba nada mal. Estando a punto de terminar Elizabeta dejo escapar un gruñido mordiendo la piel entre el cuello y el hombro y Gilbert dejo salir su nombre entre jadeos solo para detenerse ambos abruptamente cuando la puerta sonó. Por suerte estaba cerrada porque de inmediato escucharon como la perilla era girada para abrir la puerta sin éxito, una voz dictadora e irritada se hizo escuchar.

— ¿Gilbert? ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! Los invitados ya han llegado. Dios me ayude, que tonto.

La voz de Roderich de alejo en dirección a la habitación de Elizabeta mientras que ambos allí intentaban no mirarse a la cara de lo abochornados que estaban. Eli bajo la cabeza de lo decepcionada que estaba al sentir como el miembro de Gilbert se volvía flácido entre sus piernas y ella misma se sintió perder el apetito de más. El descendiente prusiano se irguió en el escritorio besándola detrás de la oreja para consolarla un poco. Como si la conexión entre ambos ya se hubiera hecho pese a que aún no existía marca. Elizabeta se levantó con sus pechos al aire ayudando a Gilbert a limpiarse para que pudiera ir lo más rápido posible a atender a los invitados. Después de todo, sería un escándalo que el hermano del novio hubiera estado teniendo sexo a solo unas horas de la boda. Pero se veía como algo que estaba destinado a pasar para ambos. Mientras Gilbert se dirigía escalera abajo, Elizabeta se iba a su cuarto a encontrar a Roderich.


	14. Chapter 13

24\. la recepción, reunión familiar.

Feliciano miraba ansioso a los invitados desde la puerta, ocultando su impecable traje. Su nonno y Marcello estaban por llegar si es que aún no habían llegado y esperaba observar sus perfiles antes de que diera el primer paso a formar su propia familia. Estaba moviéndose de aquí y allá cuando vio el bello perfil de su nonno quien parecía un auténtico romano con cabellos ondulados y poderosos que aun con todos sus años conservaban su color, obviamente con algunas canas cubriendo parcialmente su nuca y patillas. Marcello estaba a su lado utilizado un muy atractivo traje negro que Feliciano pudo jurar nunca le había visto usar antes, tal vez era nuevo. Su abuelo no parecía molesto, es más, después de los cinco años que habían pasado sin verse, se veía realmente emocionado por estar allí, eso fue un alivio. Feliciano no solo era mayor que su marido, si no que este estuvo a un pelo de volverse un soldado nazi –pero la verdad es que paso más tiempo en juicios que en las filas- de los que su abuelo tanto aclamaba odiar de vuelta en los tiempos en que la guerra todavía continuaba. Afortunadamente la guerra había pasado, Ludwig había sido de vuelta con sus seres queridos y su abuelo ya no tendría tanto rencor hacia un inocente. El único pensamiento angustioso ahora era que su fratello también estaría aquí en cualquier momento, y estaba aterrado por ello. Antonio estaba junto con el un padre mucho mayor que él conversando no muy lejos del altar que habían construido en el jardín, y su nonno definitivamente tendría cosas que decirle a su nieto mayor, pero aun peor, todos quienes sabían de la fama de Lovino lo seguirían por todos lados y eso fue con lo que Lovino se excusó para no asistir al cumpleaños de Ludwig.

Nervioso por ello pero no pudiendo moverse de donde estaba, se dio la vuelta para ser sorprendido por una esbelta figura sentada frente a su espejo de escritorio. Lovino estaba vestido elegantemente con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros, se veía clásico y a la vez no, llevaba un enorme abrigo rojo que se había quitado y dejado reposando en sus piernas y un sombrero que le cubría hasta un poco pasados de las cejas pero que ahora estaba meciendo en un dedo, el mayor se dio la vuelta para saludarlo y estirarle los brazos con calma, lástima que el novio se olvidara de que tenía que cuidar de no ensuciarse y le salto encima a su hermano casi asfixiándolo con tanto cariño.

—fratellote, oh pero que guapo estas ¡has venido a quitarme la atención!— bromeo mientras se daban dos besos en cada mejilla.

—robarte la atención, no, robársela a Ludwig, tal vez— respondió entre en serio y no tanto, sabiendo que ahora le pondría más la cabeza a él que a su futuro esposo mientras los invitados estuvieran aun presentes.

— ¿has venido solo?

—He venido con unos amigos, si no te importa— Feliciano negó con la cabeza sonriendo y volviendo a abrazarlo.

—estoy feliz por ti, fratello, ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

—Feliks debe estar aún en el establo con su poni de mierda y Yao debe estar comiéndose todo mientras se queja de su marido o algo— respondió como si estuviera fastidiado pero medio sonriendo. Feliciano comenzó a hablar sin parar en cuanto termino, sobre un chico japonés que últimamente trabajaba junto con Roderich y un greco que había llegado a estudiar botánica junto a un grupo de investigación, cosas que Lovino apenas entendió de lo enredado que estaba la información pero que de todos modos seguía alentando a Feliciano a que hablara más y más. Pasaron así una media hora en que estuvieron relajados antes de que el abuelo Vargas y Marcello entraran a la habitación de Feliciano y los pillaran a los dos sentados en el minúsculo sillón. Romulus en situaciones normales hubiera saludado a Feliciano con un beso y un abrazo, pero ahora se paraba serio al final del cuarto, mirando al otro lado con una cara rígida, le pasó su sombrero y chaqueta a Marcello quien miro con un poco de nerviosismo como su abuelo caminaba hasta el medio de la habitación. Feliciano se levantó dispuesto a defender a Lovino en caso de, pero este le tomo de la muñeca y lo acerco a sus labios para susurrarle.

—no estreses al bebe.

Lovino se levantó y dejo detrás de si a su hermano para hacerle frente a Romulus. Pasaron unos minutos en que ambos hombres estuvieron frente a frente en completo silencio antes de que Romulus le abriera los brazos y lo arrastrara a un apretado y reconfortante cariño de perdón y disculpas. Lovino se dejó llevar por ello y luego le guiño el ojo a ambos hermanos al igual que lo hizo Romulus, cuando se separaron Romulus volvió a tener ese rostro alegre y medio tonto que tanto se parecía al de Feliciano y saludo a su nieto que estaba a punto de casarse mientras Lovino le sonreía divertido a Feliciano quien le miraba anonadado.

¿Cómo se había enterado de que dentro de él había un bebe?

Sin tiempo para hacerle preguntas, Lovino ya se había marchado del cuarto junto a Marcello para darle tiempos a nieto y abuelo. Se vendría la larga charla que ellos, los no tan sentimentales, no tolerarían de pie.

25\. la recepción, miradas.

Yao estaba comiendo como cerdo. Feliks estaba hablando sin parar de lo atemorizado que estaba de estar allí y que lo cubrieran antes de que el extraño chico de Rumania se bebiera su sangre. Por supuesto que Lovino deseaba haber invitado a Emma, pero la Alpha tenía sus propios problemas que atender con su hermano al norte de estados unidos y no le quitaría su precioso tiempo libre. Junto a los dos chicos podía al menos pasar desapercibido, a pesar de que ambos eran famosos junto con él, estando "disfrazados" como estaban, nadie se les acercaba más que el chico de Rumania y Elizabeta de vez en cuando. Lovino se sentía más seguro de esa forma, saludando a su hermano menor al otro lado del jardín con un disimulado gesto de mano. La ceremonia estaba por empezar y Feliciano no paraba de asomarse por la puerta de lo ansioso que estaba. De pronto la campanilla sonó, todos corrieron a agarrar un asiento cerca del altar y los que no alcanzaron se posicionaron de pie cerca. Roderich, sentado en un piano espectacularmente adornado con flores y rosas blancas, comenzó a tocar la tonada de las bodas. Feliciano y Ludwig, ambos salieron acompañados por su abuelo y su hermano respectivamente, hasta quedar ambos en medio de la alfombra de pétalos; Feliciano había dado la idea de una boda en el jardín, Ludwig estudio cuantos libros de decoración pudo encontrar, y Elizabeta y Gilbert dieron con Francis para que los ayudara a decorar, siendo él un arquitecto con tan exquisito estilo. Por ello no era sorpresa que el francés y su pareja estuvieran sentados no muy lejos del altar, con un muy emocionado Francis sacando fotos en su costosa cámara.

Lovino se encontró a si mismo viéndose reflejado en su hermano, esa mirada, esa preciosa y transparente mirada. Ese amor que alguna vez sintió, pero más inocente. Ambos chicos finalmente llegaron frente al padre, uniendo sus manos y preparados para afrontar un incierto y largo futuro juntos.

Aun no terminaba el hombre anciano de recitar la típica charla cuando su brazo fue agarrado fuertemente desde atrás y una mano le tapó la boca.

—soy yo.

Lovino no lucho, no hizo nada, solo se recordó a si mismo que cosas así y por el estilo pasaban y pasarían, pero no importaba que, se mantendría callado, inmóvil e inconmovible como una roca.

—necesito hablarte.

Oh, su voz era exactamente igual de hipnotizante, estaba seguro que si volteaba y lo veía, estaría de regreso en la línea de inicio. Pero ahora no podía preocuparse de eso, la boda estaba ahí mismo y no quería perderse nada, o al menos el final. Con un grácil movimiento se libró del apretón en su brazo y le miro con veneno en los ojos.

—no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo en la boda de mi hermano.

En cuanto dijo eso se dio cuenta, Antonio tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo, ojeras bajos sus tristes ojos. Aun con esa vista se mantuvo firme, se dio la vuelta y volvió a ponerse en medio de todas esas personas. Yao lo miro sabiendo perfectamente lo que había pasado pero no le dijo nada. Lovino se sintió en una nube negra por tanto rato que el mismo tiempo dejo de pasar en su cabeza y hasta que no recibió un codazo de parte de Yao no se dio cuenta que su hermano ya había dado el beso, y ya había avanzado su buen trecho en la alfombra de flores junto con Ludwig, subido a sus brazos, saludando a todos y regando besos. Cuando el castaño cobrizo le miro, le sonrió con aun más amor y le tiro un beso, Lovino le sonrió de igual forma, más disimulada por supuesto, y le devolvió el beso. Yao y Feliks aplaudían a su lado mientras los demás invitados se desplazaban por el jardín a acompañar a la joven pareja a las mesas donde estaban sirviendo la cena. Suspirando recibió el saludo de Francis y Arthur, después de todo el rubio de cabello largo seguía siendo su primo con el que estaba en deuda, este le apunto en dirección a su abuelo pero Lovino fingió no notar aquello y en su lugar miro al altar. Antonio lo miraba desde allí y no pudo evitar saltar de la sorpresa. Yao le paso la mano por la cadera y Feliks lo volteo para que también se fueran de allí, sabiendo ambos lo que iba a ocurrir una vez estuvieran juntos y solos. Lovino una vez más se perdió el momento en que llego a su silla, al lado de su hermano y su abuelo en la mesa de los novios, pero creyendo que nadie había notado como su cabeza estaba en otro lado, se relajó en su asiento preparado para esta vez poner atención a las conversaciones familiares. Mientras Gilbert gritaba lo feliz que estaba y que le trajeran más cerveza, su abuelo le poso una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Lovi? Te ves distraído, ¿quieres un poco de agua?— dijo alzando la mano para que se acercara el mesero, pero Lovino negó con la cabeza.

—no he tenido suficiente tiempo para descansar, llegamos esta mañana, esos aviones no son como los barcos.

—puedes decirlo de nuevo, no hay forma de que me obliguen a subirme a uno, yo me quedo aquí en tierra— rio zapateando el suelo mientras hablaba para enfatizar su punto. Lovino sonrió también.

— ¿en esta era? Ya son los 50´s, nonno, si no subes a un avión ahora, después te vas a arrepentir ¿Cómo iras a verme a América?

—No, no, tu vienes a verme a mí a Italia, yo ya estoy viejo— Feliciano se sumó a la conversación a partir de ese momento y Lovino pudo sentir como su cerebro estaba más relajado. Busco con la mirada a Yao para poder hablar con él y Feliks y presentárselos a Feliciano, pero cuando se levantó a buscarlos volvió a sentir esa mano en su brazo, Antonio no le dejo hablar, le coloco un dedo en los labios y se lo llevo a un lugar apartado donde podrían conversar mientras aparentaban estar bailando. Lovino miro a todos lados para asegurarse que no habría problemas innecesarios. Una vez solos Lovino se zafo con violencia y le miro lo más enojado que podía, siendo que por dentro estaba temblando de miedo.

—necesito que me escuches.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no hablas? Di lo que sea que tengas que decir rápido, estoy ocupado.

El español suspiro y se arrodillo frente a Lovino, tomándole de las manos y besándolas mientras amargas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Lovino sintió su corazón detenerse y sin mirar abajo escucho como Antonio le suplicaba perdón con sus brazos rodeándole las piernas y su cabeza en sus muslos.

—levántate bastardo.

—sé que fui un imbécil, sé que merezco tu odio, Lovino. Pero no quiero que me odies, soy tan tuyo como tu fuiste mío, por favor no me dejes de nuevo.

Lovino suspiro, su aliento ya se sentía tembloroso, alejo a Antonio de si y lo hizo levantarse, le miro a los ojos y entrelazo sus manos, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo le limpio el rostro. Jamás creyó que vería algún día al alegre y siempre confiado Antonio Fernández Carriedo con lágrimas y desesperación en su rostro, sintió como los roles se habían dado vuelta, y ahora a aquel hombre le tocaba ser el chiquillo mocoso que pedía por un abrazo.

—lo siento.

Intentando irse sin más que decir, Antonio lo detuvo obligando a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

— ¿aún me amas, verdad?

—Antonio-

— ¿Lovino?

Una dulce voz interrumpió, Antonio soltó a Lovino solo para que el omega fuera sujetado por su hermano menor quien sonrió con un fingido entusiasmo.

—estoy seguro de que quieres hablar mucho con mi fratello, Antonio, pero debemos hablar de cosas que los alphas no entenderían.

Lovino le miro medio confundido, aun conmocionado pero ahora era doble.

—ya sabes de que, fratello— dijo el menor acariciando su vientre. Lovino le miro con entendimiento y luego miro a Antonio de forma condescendiente, —debemos irnos.

Ambos hermanos caminaron hasta la otra punta del lugar, donde estaba Yao junto con un enorme tipo y Feliks, se veía simpático el hombre pero Lovino no lo reconocía de ningún lado. Una vez llegaron, el hombre les saludo a ambos con un beso en la mano y se presentó.

—Sadiq Adnan, para servirles.

—es ese chef que esta tan de moda, Lovino— le explico Yao quien era además de todo lo ya dicho, un entusiasta y un pro de la cocina.

—un placer.

— ¿y bien? ¿Cómo está el novio? ¿Ya has bebido algo para celebrar?—le pregunto el de acento turco a Feliciano, y este sonrió con timidez cuando le ofreció una copa de vino rojo que un mesero llevaba en su charola, Lovino aprecio la experiencia de sus movimientos, como si estuviera ya acostumbrado a esa clase de eventos. Saltando al rescate tomo la copa por su hermano.

—oh claro que ha celebrado, celebro de antemano, si se puede decir así— insinuó, Sadiq sonrió y le volvió a besar las manos a Feliciano.

—la mejor de las suertes. Tu hermano mayor es muy conocido en la industria en la que trabajo.

—Sadiq, que descarado— se burló Feliks — ¿tratando de cortejar al novio y al hermano en la misma noche? Algo debe, o sea, estar mal contigo.

El turco se rio para volver a prestarle atención a los dos hombres bajitos con los que estaba hablando. Lovino bebió la copa de vino con premura y le sonrió a Feliciano con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo lo supe?— pregunto inclinándose sobre su hermano, este le respondió obviamente que si — esos pantalones te los envié yo, y es muy extraño que se haya expandido tu estomago hacia el frente en lugar de hacia los lados, además, se te nota en los ojos. Y nadie usa tanto perfume, aun cuando está a punto de casarse, bastardo.

Feliciano le sonrió y le saco el pelo de la cara, abrazando a su hermano con un nuevo instinto maternal —dime, ¿el macho patatas ya lo sabe?

—planeo decírselo después del viaje.

— ¿viaje? ¿Pasaran la luna de miel afuera?— Feliciano esta vez se rio con ganas, llamando un poco la atención.

—iremos a Italia, ¿vendrás tú también?

—eh…— Feliciano puso esos ojos de cachorrito, quería que fuera y no aceptaría un no.

—venga, estarán todos, veremos a las primas, Chiara quiere pedirte que le ayudes a ser actriz. Te hará bien alejarte un tiempo de toda esa fama, una semana o dos. Venga.

Tal vez sería su cabeza un poco borracha o lo irresistible que era negar sus instintos de omega cuando había otro omega embarazado delante suyo, pero no se lo pensó dos veces para decirle que sí.


	15. Chapter 14

26\. digamos adiós.

Kiku lo sentía dentro, no lo podía negar y ahí estaba. Aun cuando después de que Ivan desapareció, después de enterarse de la desgarrante verdad, aun después de todos esos años que había pasado deprimido, Kiku había sacado la fuerza de la pena más honda, junto con Alfred se retiró a una pequeña casa no muy lejos del pueblo, por supuesto una casa no era algo que mágicamente se puede mantener y el omega tuvo que ir a buscar un trabajo, por suerte ser de su posición social lo ayudo más de lo que creyó en ese país donde era forastero, y pronto todos los talentos que adquirió de su rica cultura familiar lo llevo a tener más de un solo trabajo, sus manos trabajaban sin parar junto con los sastres y sus ojos se quemaban cuando trabajaba junto a los profesores del pueblo. Pero todo había dado un giro para mejor.

O eso creía.

Últimamente debía llegar a casa para encontrarse con la desalentadora imagen de un Alfred, pálido, más pálido de lo que era antes como demonio, porque ahora su piel parecía la de un muerto enterrado en la nieve. Sus ojos siempre cerrados en una mueca de dolor, estaba muriendo lentamente bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de Kiku cada día que pasaba, y se sentía en el aire como el caótico bloqueo acústico que producía su muerte estaba siendo paulatinamente reemplazado por sonidos cada vez más claros. Lo que tenía a Kiku cada día más preocupado al punto de dejar de comer, era que su hermoso cabello negro, y sus cuernos, estaban desvaneciéndose, Alfred empezaba a tener un cabello rubio que era inusual cuanto más, dorado al punto de que Kiku podía decir que ya la sangre de demonio se estaba debilitando a esos niveles ya.

Alfred le confeso que en el momento en que Arthur perdió su virginidad su castigo finalmente había llegado, que lo había sentido y sin embargo no había dicho nada porque ya de nada servía, el humano al que debía desquiciar para seguir con vida se había vuelto loco pero a los ojos de dios su locura era pura y había sido bendecido para tener una larga vida junto al que amaba, por supuesto, Alfred acepto su destino con un orgullo exasperante, convencido de que Ivan seguiría junto con Kiku tiempo después de que él pereciera, pero al ver lo equivocado que estaba decidió confesárselo al japonés.

Este lloro, no lo toco por tanto tiempo que Alfred temió por haberse vuelto invisible, pero luego Kiku le rogo que le dejara cuidarlo. Un demonio siendo cuidado por un débil y normal humano, sonaba a broma, pero luego Kiku le aclaro sus motivos. Quería pasar esos últimos días viviendo como un humano normal. Le puso en su mano un anillo similar al que llevaba él mismo, lo acostó en su cama, y cada día se levantaba y se dormía a su lado, tratándolo como al marido que jamás tuvo o tendría. Alfred al principio lo recibía de pie, con alegría en sus caídos parpados, pero conforme avanzo el tiempo, menos pudo salir de la cama, menos pudo probar la comida que Kiku le daba en la boca, menos pudo gozar sus besos, ni siquiera pudo saborear más sus lágrimas que caían en su rostro porque ya no las sentía cuando caía en un sueño profundo, como de los muertos.

Entonces una tarde llego su adorado humano, llevando un enorme libro bajo el brazo, frente a la cama coloco un pedazo de madera redondo, se arremango la manga del kimono y le hizo sentarse en la cama, tomando un cuchillo corto la palma de su mano y apretó el puño para depositar el líquido en una copa de plata que Alfred jamás había visto pero reconoció como una de las que usaban los curas en las ceremonias. Lleno el recipiente y luego se llevó la mano a los labios, manchándose la cara con sangre pero no mostrando emoción alguna. Miro a Alfred explicándole con una voz imperturbable.

—leí en un libro sobre esto, es para hacer un contrato entre demonio y humano, si esto funciona vivirás hasta que yo, o sea tu amo, muera, pero tiene la gracia de que es un trato de inmortalidad.

Alfred sintió como la voz del mortal sonaba frágil y desquiciada, pese a que su rostro no mostrase nada. Aun en la cama le vio levantarse sujetándose la mano y la copa a la vez y acerarse a él rodeando la improvisada mesa.

—bébelo.

Kiku le puso la copa en la boca, pero justo cuando iba a empinarla para que Alfred bebiera su sangre, este último aparto la cara, Kiku volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado. Alfred elevo sus ojos, sus alguna vez brillantes y fríos ojos azules ahora reflejaban el color de un cielo de verano, Kiku se quedó sin aire cuando vio en ellos emociones de culpa y rabia.

—si bebo esto, me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

Con eso dicho Alfred derramo la copa encima del suelo, haciendo que Kiku se arrodillara sobre la sangre y gimiera una blasfemia en voz alta. Aun así el rubio frente a él no le tomo en cuenta que estuviera hecho una furia y le vendo la mano con su camiseta, quedando desnudo para sentir por primera vez el frio en su piel. Cada nueva sensación era como si su piel fuese la de un recién nacido y aunque lo detestara, su nueva calidez interior era lo único que le daba la certeza de que estaría bien incluso después de la muerte. Kiku lloro toda esa noche silenciosamente con la cabeza recostada en su pecho, la herida se infectaría si no la trataba por lo que a la mañana siguiente Alfred se vistió con un traje y lo cargo hasta el hospital del pueblo. Cayendo solo minutos después debido a la fatiga que sentía, a la entrada del pequeño edificio. Una chica corrió a levantar al omega, pero al ver al rubio grito por auxilio el que llego de inmediato, un chico de facciones parecidas a las de Alfred se acercó a este y le examino, su pulso era nulo pero de algún modo respiraba, habiendo jamás visto algo como aquello Matthew se pasó el brazo de aquel extraño hombre y lo cargo hasta dentro. Kiku despertó de su inconciencia para encontrarse con la enfermera cociéndole la mano e inyectándole agujas. La joven le miro y le empujo en la cama con una mirada perdida pero a la vez autoritaria.

—no te levantes. El chico que te trajo aquí está justo al lado, no te preocupes por él ahora y simplemente descansa, has perdido mucha sangre y estas en un estado anémico, si no fuera por aquel chico habrías estado en peores condiciones, ¿no querrías que se preocupara, o si?— su mano fue ruda cuando le toco la frente —tienes fiebre— declaro, su corto cabello negro tomado desde atrás, su mirada firme, su voz dura, llamo por el nombre de un chico que llego corriendo con un rostro que reflejaba su angustia y confusión.

— ¿Buenas noticias?— pregunto la chica. Este miro con nerviosismo al omega en la cama.

—veras…— empezó—nunca había visto nada como esto en mi vida, ni siquiera en los libros, pero este hombre no tiene pulso, no tiene ningún grupo sanguíneo, y no tiene glándulas de olor… es un ser extraño, muy extraño, pero…—intentando sonreír para el chico de cabello negro —está bien, estable, dentro de lo que se supone…

Kiku suspiro.

Había alivio en su corazón. Porque dentro estaba todo aquello. Su miedo. Sus emociones. Habían vuelto y no hacían más que destruirle la cordura. Pero debía admitirlo. El amor era más de lo que creyó y quería seguir averiguando más de este.


	16. Chapter 15

27\. Ludwig el primerizo.

Su hermano le puso un barril de cerveza en frente. Elizabeta le rego de concejos. El abuelo de Feliciano comenzó a acosarlo con preguntas indecentes sobre su vida sexual. Lovino le golpeo el hombro y comenzó una frenética charla de un solo lado de cómo no debía volver a sus sobrinos alemanes. Y Feliciano solo podía mirarle desde el otro lado de la habitación con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas escondidas detrás de un libro. El libro que el italiano había estado leyendo aquella tarde cuando entro al cuarto de estar de la casa de verano del abuelo de Feliciano, y escucho a los tres hermanos hablar de un bebe.

— ¿Cómo le pondrás cuando nazca?— Marcello estaba chupando un lollipop, pero parecía muy maduro a pesar de eso. Feliciano se rio marcando la página con el dedo índice y pulgar.

—quiero decidirlo con mi marido, y aun no le he dicho.

—bah, le pondrás un nombre feo ¡ponle Fabio! —exclamo Lovino sentado de mala manera en el sillón.

—no, no, ponle Sebastián, es un nombre perfecto para un bebe.

Un bebe.

El de Feliciano y él.

Se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa en la puerta, con las palabras de 'la cena esta lista' en la boca, Elizabeta pronto los vino a buscar por su tardanza, seguida de Gilbert, y Marcello no paraba de reír, Lovino simplemente se cubría la boca, su rostro indescifrable. Y Feliciano, oh, Feliciano tenía mucho que explicar.

—no escuches las conversaciones de los demás, bastardo.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto Elizabeta mirando a Feliciano.

—uhm, que se destapo la olla— dijo Marcello riéndose pero apagando su carcajada —muchas felicidades, cuñado.

— ¿oh? ¡Oh!— grito Gilbert dándole palmadas a Ludwig, Elizabeta miro a Feliciano con un dedo señalando a Ludwig, la boca abierta y la otra mano en su estómago. El italiano no hablo pero si asintió mientras sujetaba su vientre. Ludwig se sintió desfallecer, siendo sujetado por el abuelo de Feliciano y Gilbert, lo sentaron en el sillón frente a su esposo.

—oh Feli querido ¡me has hecho tatarabuelo!

—Soy tío— celebro Gilbert abrazando a Elizabeta quien riendo miro con esperanzadores ojos a los hermanos.

—déjenme ser la madrina.

—No estresen al mocoso que no va a querer salir— se rio Lovino, algo relajado pero aun así malicioso. Feliciano no pudo soportar los azules ojos de Ludwig y se ocultó.

Ludwig por su parte intentaba buscar una diferencia en su amado que delatara la presencia de un bebe. Aun siendo un Alpha con tan excelentes sentidos no había detectado nada. Feliciano se destapo los ojos para mirar al rubio con brillantes orbes miel.

—¿estás enojado?— su vocecita acallo a todas las demás, todos en la habitación lo miraron atentamente para luego mirar al destinatario de la pregunta, sentado con la espalda echada en el sillón, las piernas separadas de su cuerpo por mucho, Ludwig se sonrojo.

—no, no, estoy… sorprendido.

—Pero ¿estas feliz?— Ludwig se enderezo, aun rojo se acercó a Feliciano sin pararse del cómodo asiento.

—por supuesto que lo estoy, pero ¿estás bien?

Feliciano se rio un poco — ¿Cómo que si estoy bien? Estoy perfectamente— Ludwig sonrió con calma, su color lentamente devolviéndose a su rostro.

—pues eso me deja más tranquilo.

Los recién casados compartieron una sonrisa y un delicado beso en los labios antes de que la familia volviera a hacer de las suyas. Marcello puso música en el fonógrafo del abuelo y Elizabeta junto con Lovino y Gilbert trajeron la cena a la sala, junto con dulces y un Roderich que hasta ese momento los estaba esperando sentado solo en el salón comedor.

—No diré nada sobre lo tonto de tus acciones, Ludwig y Feliciano, pero permítanme darles un concejo, no comas picantes, Feliciano, ten— extendió hacia él unas ciruelas en almíbar —comételas al desayuno, ayudan a que no vomites, secreto familiar.

Feliciano soltó lágrimas de alegría y froto su cuerpo contra el omega mayor. No por nada eran como familia antes y lo eran ahora. Ludwig se levantó para recibir a su esposo en sus brazos y alzarlo para sentarlo en sus piernas cuando volvió a sentarse. Feliciano aún se veía tan incomprensible para el alemán, pero no pensaba negar lo que estaba pasando, por muy fuera de lugar que se sintiese, jamás nadie podría quitarle la felicidad que sentía ahora.

Volvieron a la discusión de que nombres ponerle.

—Espera, Feliciano— Ludwig interrumpió antes de que Lovino le saltara encima a Gilbert — ¿Cuándo crees que nacerá?—

—A ver— Feliciano se llevó un dedo a los labios —estamos en mayo… seguramente nacerá en octubre.

—Podríamos esperar hasta que nazca entonces— propuso el rubio —así nos aseguraremos solamente de que este sano, ¿Qué quieres que sea?— pregunto cada vez más curioso, por supuesto a Feliciano se le colorearon las mejillas de emoción y orgullo. Había hecho que el duro Ludwig se volviese un perrito manso.

—oh, cualquier cosa esta bien para mí— ronroneo —no me importa si es niña, o niño, o Alpha, o beta, u omega… gez, no me importa si es gamma. Con que le guste mi pasta y duerma a la hora de la siesta soy feliz.

Ludwig por supuesto no estaba satisfecho con la despreocupación de Feliciano sobre el tema ¿si se enfermaba demasiado? ¿Si comía mucho o poco durante el embarazo y eso afectaba al bebe? ¿Qué pasa si por ser ambos sin marca el embrión corría más peligro de salir sin esencia?

Pero todos decían que eran preocupaciones tontas y descabelladas, y que ambas familias siempre fueron sanas y fértiles, a excepción de algunas personas que más tarde contrajeron alguna enfermedad del corazón o del sistema inmune, como Lovino o el hermano no conocido de Ludwig; pero que era casi imposible que algo malo afectara a su bebe.

—Si tu olor es dulce significa que tendrás una niña— declaro Roderich sentándose junto con Feliciano, comiendo unos bombones de una cajita que iban pasando entre todos en la habitación, Feliciano tomo uno felizmente y se lo dio a Ludwig.

— ¡ah! Eso no es cierto Feliciano ¡si tu olor cambia durante el embarazo, es un varón, no importa si es dulce o agrio!— peleo Lovino.

— ¿Y de dónde sacas la razón de decir eso?— Roderich elevaba una ceja mientras Lovino fulminaba al austriaco.

— ¿conoces a Yao? Adivina qué, él si tiene hijos, ex-pe-ri-en-ci-a.

—Pero Feliciano no es chino— pataleo exasperado, y de algún modo conservando su elegancia.

—Pero es un punto a favor para el amigo de Lovino— se metió Gilbert. Y de vuelta a las peleas.

28\. toma el barco a América.

Kiku había estado débil, pero nadie podía negarle sus desesperadas peticiones. Le dejaron dormir, comer, y hacer su vida al lado de su moribundo amante. Los doctores habían intentado de todo, y Matthew –el enfermero- había intentado consolarlo lo mejor que pudo, pero no había forma.

Ese día, Alfred dio su último suspiro. Kiku había estado considerando la misma opción toda su maldita vida, y ahora que nada lo detenía, ahora que lo había perdido todo y ni su cuerpo estaba intacto para conservar su orgullo como caballero japonés, ahora que en verdad cualquiera podría entenderlo, no se atrevía a mirar el cuchillo. Porque se lo había prometido. Porque no rompía promesas. Porque Alfred decidió amarrarlo a la miserable vida sin él, sin ellos, y aferrarse a sus memorias para mantenerlo vivo en su cuerpo de una poética y cínica forma. No podía tomar su vida porque ya no le pertenecía a él.

Matthew miro con sus suaves ojos al omega, preguntando con ellos si podía cubrir el rostro de Alfred con la sábana. Kiku sintió sus labios secos y trago con la garganta rasposa.

—no, yo lo hare.

Miro al cuerpo, cabello rubio, pestañas rubias y largas, piel pálida, fría, quebradiza, pequeñas y casi invisibles pecas que descansaban en su barbilla, hermoso como un ángel, el demonio que se había vuelto mortal. Se preguntó brevemente como se habría sentido si hubiera visto a Ivan en sus últimos momentos. Porque lo extrañaba y lo amaba no hablaba de él con Alfred, pero no podía negarse que oh dios, solo quería una oportunidad de despedirse de él como pudo hacerlo con Alfred. Y por un segundo le pareció ver el rostro de su ángel, del enorme hombre que impidió que se suicidara el primer día de su miseria. Le vio con los labios empalidecidos, la piel de hielo, los ojos cerrados cuyos parpados parecían perforarte sin siquiera mirarte, y el cabello casi blanco, largo que cubría su frente, y su nariz que le daba un perfil de atractivo señor. Los había perdido a los dos. Sin jamás darles su respuesta.

Alfred volvió a aparecer frente a sus ojos y el japonés se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—un hombre quiere ser amado, un hombre necesita amar.

Se besó las yemas de los dedos índice y medio y toco los labios del cadáver con ellos. Tomo una punta de la blanca sábana y lo cubrió. Una vez hecho se permitió llorar sobre su cuerpo inerte, las lágrimas parecían quemarle la piel, tirado sobre Alfred como si esperase que en cualquier momento despertase y se quejara de que estaba pesado y que quería dormir.

— ¿no tienes a donde ir, verdad? —le pregunto el rubio una vez el crepúsculo floreció. Kiku negó con la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

—no.

—sé que esto le sonara extraño… pero me tome la impetuosa libertad de investigarlo, señor Honda. Vengo de una muy saludable y acomodada familia, mis padres estarían feliz de recibirlo como inquilino, dicen que en América los sueños se hacen verdaderos y podrá sonarle tonto, o incluso cínico, pero creo en lo que dicen. Sé que estuvo ayudando a los profesores en este pueblo, bueno, conozco a cierta persona que en definitiva necesita de su ayuda.

Kiku respondió que se lo pensaría. Cuando volvió a su vacía casa tomo el bolso en el que se había llevado sus pocas pertenencias la vez que se había ido de la mansión. Ya era mayor, ya era muy mayor. No importaba que fuera aun un veinteañero. Tomo la foto del enfermo Alfred en su maleta junto con la ropa que estaba más a su alcance. Tomo el dinero que guardaba debajo del colchón y finalmente su pipa de opio junto con la hierba. Se fue de allí de madrugada, llegando a la dirección donde aquel enfermero vivía –la que le había anotado esa tarde para que en verdad lo considerara- al llegar se sorprendió de verlo despierto en el jardín. Una mujer detrás de él sosteniendo una bandeja con tazas de café. No entendía muy bien porque pero pareciera que la mujer lloraba mucho y muy fácilmente, porque cuando Matthew le saludo la mujer rompió en llanto.

—vamos adentro, mi mujer ha preparado un desayuno, somos pájaros madrugadores los dos, me alegro de que podamos atenderlo.

Las siguientes horas, tal vez días, pasaron borrosos para el japonés, no se dio cuenta de cuando lleno su estómago, de cuanto hablo con la pareja, de cuando logro cerrar los ojos y dormir –sin sueños, ya no veía nada al dormir- ni de cuando se dio un baño. Volvió a sus sentidos dentro de una tina, cálida agua lo envolvía hasta el pecho, el vapor cubría las paredes y su piel había tomado un color rosado saludable. Suspiro sorprendido de ver un espejo empañado en frente de la bañera. Todo el lugar era de un blanco purísimo salvo unos cuadrados azules que se alternaban en las baldosas del piso haciendo un caminito a donde supuso que estaba la puerta. En el espejo estaba él solo, como era de esperarse, pero no se sentía así. Para él había alguien detrás, sosteniéndolo por la cintura y no dejando que se ahogara, ¿Qué más explicaría que no le doliera el cuello al apoyarse hacia atrás?

Gotas resbalaron de su cabello a la tranquila agua tibia. Había una toalla en algún lado pero Kiku no la veía, tal como la presencia de la otra persona, Kiku simplemente sabía que estaba allí.

—ya es hora de que salgas.

La voz, no supo identificar si era la jovial voz de Alfred o el malicioso tono de Ivan, pero le lleno el pecho de cosas que no podía contener dentro. Vomito en la bañera sorprendido de que al abrir los ojos nada hubiera salido de su cuerpo y que en realidad el agua estaba helada y su piel tan blanca como las paredes del baño, no había espejo y las baldosas en realidad eran un piso de madera. Kiku pestañeo varias veces, estaba encorvado sobre sus rodillas y sentía el frio en su nuca, pequeñas gotas caían de la llave de la ducha y provocaban un molesto y uniforme sonido. Cuando quiso apoyarse en la otra persona, aun percibiéndolo, sintió el frio de la cerámica contra su piel. Sus dedos estaban arrugados y esta vez identificando donde estaba la toalla, salió de la bañera.

—Kiku— le llamo Sofía pasando por allí con una cesta de ropa, jamás había reparado en lo curioso que era que el omega trabajara y la Alpha se hiciera cargo de las tareas de la casa, pero no era quien para cuestionar esas tontas infracciones a la 'norma'. —Creí que ya habías salido, has estado dentro por tres horas— se apresuró a pasarle otra toalla y amarrarla alrededor de su cabello, esperando que entrara en calor.

—…señorita Sofía.

La rubia salto en su lugar al escucharlo hablar y dirigirse a ella.

—…gracias por todo.

Unos brazos algo rechonchos lo abrazaron y luego la ucraniana le miro con ojos sinceros —ahora todo irá bien, todo ira para bien.

Estaba bien vestido, su cabello negro en un corte perfectamente simétrico y el flequillo en su frente levantado por el aire costero, llevaba un kimono para hombres y un abrigo que parecía más una manta para sus ojos occidentales. Su rostro parecía maduro, pero a la vez no podía darle más de veinte años. Llevaba una pequeña valija que parecía estar hecha a mano y se manejaba perfectamente entre la multitud, manteniendo una expresión inmutable todo el tiempo en que se acercó a él. Hasta ese momento no se preocupó de que no pudiera reconocerlo, entendía que para un extranjero asiático todos los caucásicos se parecían entre sí, si la vaga descripción que le dieron de él era: alto, rubio, grande, con ojos de color; entonces el pobre japonés estaría perdido entre la masa de hombres altos, rubios, grandes y con ojos de color. Pero el señor honda hizo una línea recta hacia él.

— ¿Señor Abel?— su voz era de un terciopelado aliento que Abel quiso haber escuchado mejor, si tan solo no hubiese tanto ruido en el puerto.

—Señor honda— extendió su mano para estrecharla, no era común para Alphas como él estrechar las manos de los omegas así como así, pero él no era un Alpha cuyos pensamientos fueran de la edad media. Kiku estrecho su mano un tanto sorprendido, acostumbraba a simplemente inclinarse, pero esto no era Japón después de todo. Abel era enorme, al igual que la mayoría allí, si no fuera por Matthew que le hablo de la cicatriz en su frente y de su usual vestir, no lo hubiera reconocido.

Para Abel no pasó desapercibido el anillo en su mano derecha.

— ¿está casado? ¿Dónde está su pareja?— desconocía esta información, su ex alumno Matthew apenas le había dicho algo.

Kiku elevo la mano en frente de su cara, su rostro se contrajo en dolor por un segundo y luego una penosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios —estaba, ya no más… enviude, si se puede decir así.

Abel no siguió preguntando cosas y Kiku agradeció el silencio. Si así seguía su relación con el profesor, tal vez este lugar sería perfecto para empezar una vida desde cero. En Japón había quedado toda su familia y ancestros. En el viejo continente todo lo relacionado con su insolación y sus dulces pecados. En este nuevo quería formar su propia persona al fin. Abel tal vez entendería esa emoción sin necesidad de explicarle nada, pero por ahora no diría nada a nadie.


	17. Chapter 16

29\. un café.

Lovino cumplía veintiuno el día en que su hermano Feliciano le mando unas fotos de su recién nacida hija. Una bebita gorda y rosada, no realmente lo más hermoso en el planeta, pero Lovino no podía evitar querer restregar su mejilla contra la suave piel. El abuelo había tomado muchas fotografías solo para poder enviarle al menos una a todos sus conocidos –un ricachón cualquiera con tiempo-, le sorprendió tomar una llamada de madrugada antes de recibir sus cartas de Yao, quien le describía lo extrañado que estaba de que aquel hombre mayor supiera en donde vivía.

Durante los últimos tres años, las únicas personas que celebraban su cumpleaños eran sus hermanos y sus únicos tres amigos –a excepción de su primer cumpleaños en América en que Feliciano no sabía dónde estaba metido-. Recibía tarjetas o llamadas, y cuando filmaba junto a Yao recibía un almuerzo de regalo. Feliks como era un ricachón se dedicaba a darle un abrigo muy costoso o algún animal exótico. Lovino aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa de haber recibido un mono, pero lo cuidaba, y como era pequeñito y parecía bien entrenado, lo sacaba a pasear en su hombro.

Ese día no tenía nada realmente interesante que hacer. En el set se habían tomado un descanso de dos meses y no tenía trabajo que memorizar. Por lo que llamo a su mono, tomo las llaves, y bajo de su departamento con unos lentes de sol. Yao había ido a pasar los dos meses con su marido en una playa del caribe, y Feliks estaba grabando una película –los alphas prefieren rubios-. Había tranquilidad en el aire y un burbujeo en su estómago, había salido con la intención de mostrarle a su sobrina al chico que atendía un café al final de la calle, un amigo de infancia de Feliks que por obra maestra del rubio vivía cerca de su departamento –fue Feliks después de todo quien le consiguió el departamento-.

—Mira— exclamo apoyando sus codos en el vidrio ignorando el pequeño letrero que le pedía lo contrario. Toris le saludo con una sonrisa gentil y se acercó a ver la foto, una bebe en un vestidito blanco y amarillo.

—vaya, que guapa ¿es tu sobrina?— ya intuía que lo era pero se hace la pregunta de todos modos. Limpiaba una taza blanca y la dejaba en la estantería donde estaba una máquina de café y una trituradora de granos.

—lo es ¿tienes desocupada la máquina de escribir? Quiero mandarle una nota a mi hermano. La bebe está bien, pero el nombre…— suspiro con falso enojo, Toris se rio.

— ¿Cómo le pusieron?

—Giselle ¡Giselle! Ignoro olímpicamente el hermoso nombre que le sugerí.

— ¿Cuál era?— pregunto pasándole un café al italiano y un trozo de fruta al mono.

—Fernanda— sonrió como si fuera el nombre más hermoso del mundo, miro a su sobrina y acaricio el contorno de su pequeño rostro, perfilando su pequeña nariz. —oh bueno, al menos tengo el nombre disponible.

Toris abrió los ojos como platos, dejando de lado su entretención de acariciar al mono.

— ¿planeas casarte, Lovino?— el italiano soltó una carcajada muy fea, llena de burla y cinismo.

—no, no, yo voy a tener niños, deja el matrimonio de lado, esa cosa no sirve de nada ¡mira! Trabajo, gano más que muchos alphas en el negocio, lo único que necesito es alguien con buenos genes que pueda pasarle a mis bebes, eso es todo, ¿o crees que se necesita un anillo para tener un bebe?

—no, no— ah, ¿Por qué pregunto? Le daba vergüenza la sola insinuación del tema, rojo como manzana le señalo la máquina de escribir que estaba desocupada.

—tú tienes bonitos ojos, Toris, será mejor que tengas cuidado— le molesto por pura satisfacción amistosa. Tomo a su café y lo dejo en la mesa al lado de la máquina, había hojas debajo del escritorio, tomo al mono y lo bajo de su hombro para que hiciera alguna otra cosa, Toris chasqueo los dedos y la lengua al monito para que fuera detrás de él. —no sobre alimentes a mi Giorgio.

—no lo hare, tomate tu tiempo.

Comenzó a escribir, últimamente tenía un poco de dolor en las muñecas, un accidente en el set, por lo que las teclas de la maquina le facilitaban el trabajo de hacer cartas; primero hablo de la bebe, luego puso algunas quejas, luego pregunto por el abuelo y Marcello, luego por la familia de Ludwig, luego si había llevado a las primas a conocer al bebe, y si ya lo había bautizado –aunque era obvio que ya lo habían hecho-.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos o más suspiro y se estiro en la silla, recostó su espalda en el respaldo y releyó la carta.

Volvió a observar la fotografía, sonrió y volteo para ver lo que estaba escrito detrás. Feliciano había escrito haciéndose pasar –por muy tonto que fuera- por su sobrina.

"Querido tío, ya te extraño, papi dice que estas de cumpleaños ¡felicidades! Padre y papi te invitan a pasar unos días en la mansión Beilschmidt. Con besos, tu sobrina, Giselle. "

Ah, estaba contento, nada podía hacer que su humor dejara de ser gentil.

Ni siquiera el molesto rostro familiar que reposaba su rostro en su mano mientras tomaba un café.

—hey, tu, para de mirarme— murmuro mientras volvía a escribir.

—Buenos días vecino, quien hubiera pensado que con esa sonrisa te verías más hermoso de lo que eres ya— Sadiq era un hombre extraño, extrañísimo. No vivía allí, pero gracias a las amistades que había formado con Feliks había descubierto de cierta manera donde vivía Lovino y de vez en cuando se quedaba en el café para simplemente descansar del resto del mundo allí, Lovino era su principal juguete y esto no precisamente encantaba a Lovino quien se encorvo más sobre su carta, maldita sea, necesitaba comprar unos lentes.

—No somos vecinos— Sadiq tomo una silla y se sentó a un lado de Lovino, simplemente leyendo un libro de bolsillo hasta que Lovino volvió a tirarse hacia atrás y estirarse. Miro el alegre y rudo perfil de Sadiq, era un hombre atractivo y por eso no le sorprendía que fuera tan popular en la televisión. Además, la gente comenzaba a comprar más y más televisores. Medio cerro los ojos para mirar como el hombre se veía sin lentes de sol o sin mascaras extrañas, era un hombre normal y atractivo, pero para Lovino se veía más maduro, más como alguien que está muy cansado. Volvió a sacar su fotografía. —mírala, ¿a que es hermosa?

Sadiq toma la foto y sonríe —se parece un poco a ti ¿eh? Mírala, solo el pelo es distinto, pero esos ojos son como los tuyos.

—no te adelantes, a los bebes les cambia el color de los ojos— se mofo Lovino.

— ¿Dónde está tu mono? Lo vi salir con Toris pero hace ya demasiado que están allá atrás— pregunto algo preocupado. Lovino también se había percatado de ello pero de manera subconsciente.

—ahora que lo dices, ha pasado casi una hora… voy a verlo.

—Me llamas si necesitas ayuda— se rio Sadiq guiñándole el ojo —me refiero a cualquier cosa—insinuó refiriéndose al tema que había estado conversando con Toris más temprano, Lovino le levanto el dedo medio, ni muerto tendría un hijo con las características de Sadiq, sería demasiado conveniente.

Llego a la cocina, donde el mono estaba sentado muy cansado de comer tanto, la canasta de fruta casi vacía. La voz de Toris le llegaba desde detrás de la puerta. Había salido al callejón, ¿estaría hablando con sus vecinos? Cuando salió se sorprendió demasiado, casi un susto de muerte, al ver a un hombre muy, muy parecido a Antonio. Pero tras, silenciosamente verle bien, noto el lunar y el cabello largo y las cejas un poco más tupidas.

Vestía un habito, conversaba alegremente no solo con Toris, habían unas señoras y señores pequeñísimos y gordos que parecían acostumbrados a la vida hogareña. Era el tan famoso cura de la capilla a unas dos cuadras de allí, y por primera vez lo veía.

—Mi hermano menor viene de visita, al fin después de tanto tiempo— respondió a una pregunta que no había escuchado bien, una señora pregunto cómo se llamaba su hermano —Antonio, somos muy parecidos, eso dicen.

Toris vocalizo su pregunta, su corazón le latía nervioso dentro del pecho escondido en la cocina —¿Cuándo llega?

—hoy, voy a buscarlo a la estación de buses. Saben, él también había escogido el camino del señor y se había dedicado a ser un cura como yo… pero no todos estamos hechos para la vida llena de sacrificios, lo dejo hace un año.

Oh.

Tomo a su mono de la cocina, esperando que Toris limpiara bien ese lugar.

Tomo sus cartas y se despidió de Sadiq, con la fotografía en la mano. Llevo las cartas a un buzón. Mientras anotaba las fechas y direcciones en los sobres recibió unos toquecitos en su hombro. Solía recibir de esos de parte del cartero quien le sonreía y tomaba las cartas por él para guardarlas en su bolso, pero esta vez no se topó con el bajito rubio finlandés.

—hey.

Nadie se imagina el brinco que ambos pegaron en el justo momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

—Antonio, oh… em, que sorpresa.

Lovino termino de hacer sus cosas en menos de cinco segundos en que alargo su saludo a simple titubeos.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Perfectamente— respondió cortante, no queriendo llamar la atención de los transeúntes. —Te preguntaría lo mismo— dijo mientras metía las cartas en el buzón y tomaba a su mono en el hombro para comenzar a caminar hacia su casa —pero no me interesa.

No ayudaba que en verdad hubiera parte de él dispuesto a escucharlo después de tantos años. No era exactamente su culpa el que se enamorara tan perdidamente sin esperanza de que fuese correspondido. Pero de todos modos se estaba marchando.

Por su lado Antonio creía que se lo merecía. Sabía que debió haber escogido más pronto antes de haber perdido todo. Se había venido a América junto con su hermano porque estaba quebrado, y al borde del alcoholismo, y vio en el nuevo continente una oportunidad para reformarse. Si el destino era lo suficientemente cruel con él para burlarse en su cara que de nuevo tenia a Lovino tan cerca sin poder tocarlo, aceptaba que se lo merecía.

Vio la espalda del más joven alejarse, aun con las ganas de alcanzarlo.

Continuo caminando, aun cuando hubiera querido escucharlo insistir un poco más.

Si Lovino no se volteaba, no haría nada. Lo dejaría ir totalmente incluso si rompía su corazón una vez más. Y cada vez que recordara ese día.

Si tan solo no lo hubiera visto otra vez, no tendría esas ganas de volver a mirar.

Antonio se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, abatido. Espero y espero, pero no pareciera que por más que caminaba, se fuera a voltear. El mono jugueteaba nervioso en su hombro. Pareciera que le hubiera estado mirando marchar por horas. Entonces sucedió, por un segundo, por un pestañeo, Lovino fue débil y volteo un poco, solo para verlo brevemente por el rabillo del ojo. Su cabeza se volvió violenta al frente y casi se echa a correr al oír pasos acercándose a él por atrás.

Sus brazos fueron tomados con fuerza, su cuerpo girado, su cabeza reposo en un pecho suave cuyo latido era parte de su sistema, tan violento como sereno. El menor comenzó a llorar en sus brazos mientras sentía los temblores del mayor y sus jadeos y graznidos. Seguramente se veían muy extraños, muy feos mientras lloraban de esa manera tan desinhibida y poco atractiva. Ni siquiera era un abrazo que fuera cómodo a la vista, porque Lovino apretaba las manos a los lados del cuerpo del mayor pero a la vez daba manotazos, y Antonio apretaba por encima del hombro mientras el mono gritaba en sus orejas. La gente que por allí pasaba no entendía, y no quisieron interrumpir entre un Alpha y un omega.

El mono olfateo algo familiar y antes de que Lovino se diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo en dirección a Sadiq. Antonio le soltó cuando Lovino se apartó para ver al hombre mayor cuidando por él al monito. Sadiq le sonrió y les llamo con la mano simplemente encantado con ver al sereno y siempre duro Lovino llorando por amor. Este tomo la mano de Antonio entre la suya y se dirigió con él hacia Sadiq quien les devolvió el mono y les dio la cordura de ir a hablar en un lugar más privado en lugar de desahogarse en espacios públicos.

30\. ser los mayores.

Como una rutina de años, Gilbert despertó a un lado de Elizabeta, con la omega desnuda apenas cubierta por su largo cabello castaño y una sábana entre sus piernas, el cuarto olía a sexo y perfume. Como si fuera una rutina de años, Gilbert se estiro y abrió la ventana para recibir el aire fresco y luz natural. Encendió la radio en el canal favorito de ambos, y tomo la bata en la silla, cubrió a Elizabeta con las mantas de la forma correcta y le apretó los cachetes y la nariz porque era su única oportunidad del día de burlarse de ella sin que se burlara de vuelta. La castaña le dio un manotazo que fallo, pero Gilbert entendió el mensaje y la soltó no sin antes darle un sonoro beso en la nariz dejando baboseado. Elizabeta gruño medio dormida y estiro la mano para que le pasara la bata.

Como si fuera una rutina de años, Elizabeta se estiro y le tomo por el cuello para que volvieran a acostarse y obligarlo a dormir un poco más, pero siempre llegaba alguien a tocar la puerta.

Elizabeta ya no era la sirvienta mejor amiga de Roderich, ahora era la esposa de Gilbert mejor amiga de Roderich. Por lo que el nuevo chico, bajito y de pelo rubio castaño, era el encargado de despertar a las personas según las ordenes de Roderich.

—ya vamos Ravish.

—ya vale Eliza, tenemos que ir a tomar desayuno.

—acepta que te estoy abrazando y deja de pensar en comida.

—Si no comes no podremos ponernos en campaña— recordó Gilbert, habían estado empezando a intentar tener el celo para poder sellar su relación e intentar también tener hijos más fácilmente, ya que ambos no eran tan jóvenes como lo recomendado.

—tráeme desayuno a la cama entonces.

—oh ¿quieres que el asombroso yo te traiga desayuno? ¿Para llenar mis sábanas de migas?

—deja tu obsesión por la limpieza, yo te lleve muchos desayunos a la cama antes, tráeme a mi ahora.

— ¿Por qué?

Elizabeta sonrió, medio levantándose dejo al descubierto su estómago rosado. —porque me amas mucho y harás lo que te pida.

Si sus glándulas salivales no se hubieran secado con lo atónico de la vista, hubiera babeado por ella. Pero Elizabeta tenía razón y fue a cumplir sus peticiones. Era imposible resistirse después de todo, y algo sospechaba, algo creía, que no tenía nada que ver con sus posiciones de Alpha y omega.

Cuando bajo a la cocina y vio la comida en la mesa, se sorprendió de ver a su hermano menor volviendo de lo que parecía ser su entrenamiento matutino.

— ¿Abandonaste el miedo de salir de tu habitación al fin?— se medió rio mientras Ludwig se sentaba un poco encorvado para tomar un vaso de agua.

—Feliciano me echo, dice que no es saludable que este todo el tiempo encima de él y la bebe—

—si no lo hacia Feli, lo hubiéramos hecho cualquiera de nosotros, hasta Ravish y él te tiene miedo.

— ¿En verdad he sido demasiado sobreprotector?— Gilbert se rio, recuerdos de cuando cuidaba de él y de su fallecido hermano lo espantaban cuando se trataba de sobreproteger, porque a lo largo de los años había aprendido que hay peligros de los que no puedes protegerlos. Le paso una mano por su cabello sudoroso.

—solo debes encontrar el punto medio entre protección y flexibilidad. Feliciano es un alma libre y quién sabe si Giselle no sale como su tatarabuelo.

—oh gott, no.

Con eso en mente Ludwig se retiró de la cocina con fruta y café. Gilbert termino sus asuntos allí y se fue de vuelta a su habitación. Elizabeta estaba peinándose el cabello cuando entro y dejo la bandeja sobre la cama, se veía muy seria mientras observaba las arrugas que lentamente iban apareciendo en su rostro, las cuales sinceramente Gilbert no veía.

— ¿crees que logremos tener bebes?— su voz sonaba distante aunque sus movimientos se notaran tensados.

—Tendremos tantos como podamos— respondió intentando animarla. Pocas veces se había tocado el tema de la edad y de la incapacidad, pero no es como si para ambos no fuera algo que recurrentemente aparecía en sus cabezas.

Ambos se tomaron las manos por unos segundos antes de que Elizabeta se metiera al baño. Gilbert termino su desayuno y se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo, esta vez vestido, dejo la bandeja en la cocina, saludando a la nueva sirvienta –quien acompañaba desde antes a Elizabeta- y volvió sobre sus pasos pasando a saludar a Feliciano. Admitía que deseaba ver más a Feliciano que a su sobrina, solo por el simple hecho de que le recordaba que la juventud siempre parece un tiempo ideal para todo. Pero sencillamente a veces no se tiene el tiempo.

—miren al italiano más estresado de esta casa, si no te conociera te confundiría con un pariente de Roderich— se mofo. Feliciano se paseaba como un león enjaulado mientras veía por afuera de la ventana repetidas veces antes de volver a su labor de hacer un agujero en el piso. Seguramente estaba ansioso por salir pero tal vez se trataba de algo con relación a la carta que descansaba, arrugada y vuelta a alisar por cómo se veía, en la mesita al lado de la cama. Feliciano miro a Gilbert, cejas ligeramente fruncidas, tomo a Giselle del piso y le pregunto a Gilbert si podía confiar en él.

Gilbert naturalmente dijo que sí.

— ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Puedes en serio creerlo?— le dijo apenas furiosamente le paso la carta, Gilbert tuvo que leer solo lo más importante y no toda para comprender la furia del menor. Resulta que Lovino había decidido tener una relación de prueba con Antonio. Estando en América con su carrera de actor, tenía miles de rumores dando vueltas por allí, pero la verdad era mucho más escandalosa.

—pero… creí que,

— ¡Con ese-… cazzo! Cielos, no puedo maldecir en frente de la bebe.

—venga Feli, estoy seguro de que Lovino tiene sus razones.

—no las tiene maldita sea. Oh por dios, otra vez. Mira, yo conozco a mi hermano. Si está enamorado de ese cura de cuarta es porque no se ama a sí mismo. Anda por el mundo creyéndose fuerte y resulta que deja que este maldito tome ventaja de él cuando quiera.

—En su defensa, Feliciano— intervino Gilbert en su arranque de rabia, lo más calmado posible, dejando al ahora inquieto infante en el piso para que gateara hacia sus juguetes —Antonio ama a tu hermano más que a su propia vida.

—no ¡no! está obsesionado con Lovino ¡¿Quién podría amar más a Lovino Vargas que su propio hermano?! Yo soy el único que lo entiende, que lo conoce, dios, Lovino ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere en la vida sin que este allí para mostrárselo ¡soy su hermano! ¡Su familia! ¡Su mejor amigo!— Gilbert sintió una punzada en el corazón al darse cuenta que se estaba enojando con el histérico Feliciano. Jamás lo había visto así pero era de esperar, estrés y sentimientos se juntaron en el peor momento. Un montón de emociones contenidas y reprimidas estaban saltando de la lata.

—Feliciano, ¿no te has detenido a pensar… que tal vez no eres su mejor amigo?

El silencio lo lleno una cigarra en el pateo. Feliciano lo miro como si le hubiera dicho que alguien había muerto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco, Gilbert?— el hombre se mantuvo firme.

—Feliciano, Lovino jamás te conto cuando todo esto inicio… jamás realmente te conto nada de lo que le pasaba en su vida— Feliciano le miro con desdén.

—no, él confiaba en mí. No me dijo nada en el momento porque tenía miedo de perder mi respeto pero-

—Lovino si le dijo a alguien.

— ¿Qué?— ahora Feliciano intentaba sostenerse en la silla a sus espaldas. —pero si, si me contaba todo a mí. Después de que volvió de España, en casa, siempre salíamos, siempre hacíamos todo juntos, siempre nos contábamos todo ¿Quién podría ser más confiable que su propio hermano?— parecía rechazado. Más bien traicionado. Gilbert se sostuvo el cuello de la camisa antes de suspirar pesadamente.

—Lovino me conto.

Hizo una pausa. Larga. Porque no era sencillo confesar lo que sabía.

—Lovino y yo nos hicimos amigos en España. Amigos que se dicen tonterías cuando están borrachos. Resulta que… que comenzó a contarme los secretos que no podía decirle a un padre o a un hermano. Porque no lo entenderían, tú lo has dicho. Pero yo… yo no podía juzgarlo porque estábamos ambos muy metidos en nuestras propias mierdas para entender la gravedad de lo que hacíamos. Y Antonio, Antonio siempre lo quiso, solo que le costó enamorarse de él. Sé que por más que cualquiera de los dos estemos ahí con Lovino, siempre quien lo conocerá y lo amara más y lo aceptara sin condiciones, será Antonio.

Feliciano se acercó a él, manos y piernas visiblemente temblorosas, ojos rompiéndose como cristal. La bebe soltó una risa por algún lado en la habitación y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar. Gilbert noto la pregunta que Feliciano no se animaba a preguntar.

—fui yo quien le aconsejo que hablara con Francis para escapar. Fui yo quien le presento a Emma, su asistente. Fui yo quien le consiguió un departamento en estados unidos antes de que se fuera para que tuviera un lugar al que llegar. La verdad es, Feliciano, que sé de cosas con las que no podrías vivir si las supieras. Y no pienso disculparme por eso.

Un golpe resonó por toda la habitación, su mejilla ardió con un calor histérico. Por un instante ninguno se movió, se miraron con enfado en los ojos, odio en los de Feliciano. La bebe comenzó a llorar y antes de que Feliciano pudiera alcanzarla, Gilbert la tomo, lo empujo en una silla y le recomendó que descansara.

En el pasillo Gilbert sostuvo a la bebe que se había calmado en sus brazos y dio unos pasos hacia su despacho.

—así que tú y Lovino eran amigos—Elizabeta lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Creo que debes dejar de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas— dejo a la bebe en su sillón y camino hasta su escritorio, Elizabeta lo vio rodear la mesa de trabajo y abrir el ultimo cajón. No estaba enojada. Si no más bien sorprendida. Lovino jamás había mostrado cercanía alrededor de Gilbert. Es más, jamás los vio juntos. Sabía que en España Lovino había sido cercano a él durante las fiestas pero eso sería todo. Gilbert saco un manojo de cartas.

—ahí están. Dejo de escribirme hace un año.

Elizabeta las vio, las examino detenidamente antes de tomarlas, la letra era un poco cursiva, se veía como la letra de Lovino antes de que consiguiera una máquina de escribir.

No eran largas, no eran bien planeadas como las que le enviaba a Feliciano –había espiado sin querer un par de ocasiones- eran como un motón de notas enviadas en sobres gruesos.

—Lovino es un chico atormentado. Yo quise hacer por él lo que no pude hacer por mis hermanos. Quería estar allí.

—no te estoy cuestionando Gilbert, hiciste algo bueno por el muchacho, hiciste lo que ninguno de los que debimos cuidarlo hizo.

El hombre suspiro.

—Feliciano me odia— lamento. —Ludwig me matara.

—Feli lo superara en cuanto Lovino venga en las vacaciones, y si Ludwig intenta algo estaré allí para detenerlo. Pero debo admitir que debí sospechar algo cuando comenzaste de la nada a tener tantas reuniones en el pueblo y comenzaste a ver las películas donde sale Lovino cuando jamás te han gustado mucho. Eres un buen amigo Gilbert.

— ¿Lo crees?— la dama le dio un corto beso en los labios. —si lo creo.


	18. Chapter 17

31\. lunes.

Kiku no se esperaba encontrarse con tantos alumnos. En un instituto para omegas mucho menos. Creyó que al llegar al continente se encontraría un panorama más tradicional, donde los institutos religiosos eran más populares. Se equivocó. El instituto era hermano de un internado para alphas, y utilizaban un sistema de escala de universidad mixta. Por lo que con frecuencia los profesores le comentaban que tendría que acostumbrarse a la labor que los estudiantes le daban a cada adulto que encontraban, casamentero.

Los estudiantes usaban uniformes, pero no era como los uniformes católicos que había visto en ese pequeño pueblo en Inglaterra. Mucho menos como los uniformes de su país. Eran azul gris claro, pantalones y faldas largas, camisetas que se dividían entre un estilo de tenis y uno más formal. No usaban corbatas pero si debían llevar el cabello bien atado y los del internado con el cabello cortó. Era lindo ver a todos esos omegas con sus colas de caballo o sus suaves cabellos atados en un pequeño moño, algunos usaban cintas incluso. En cuanto a los aplhas, ya sea femeninos o masculinos, siempre tenían el cabello desordenado pero dentro de las normas. Podía sentarse todo el día en la sala de profesores y observar cómo se comunicaban a través de una reja, los alphas continuamente lanzaban pelotas a propósito en el pateo de los omegas y estos siempre se apoyaban contra las rejas riéndose fuertemente o cantando alguna canción que estuviera de moda. Se notaba sin embargo que existían relaciones de omegas y omegas y alphas y alphas, y aunque todo tipo de relación romántica estuviera prohibida, aun podía ver como se besaban en público o se tomaban de las manos. Y le toco tener que aconsejar más de una vez. Su problema es que jamás había tenido una relación normal en su vida, no podía darle el concejo que necesitaban porque sus experiencias eran demasiado dolorosas y desquiciadas.

Govert toco la puerta para no asustarlo cuando llego a la sala, llevaba un pequeño racimo de tulipanes que dejo a un lado del japonés esperando a que este los recibiera, hacia eso de vez en cuando y Kiku se lo agradecía porque su casa aún estaba muy vacía y triste y las flores le daban un poco de vida.

—oí que la familia Williams aun intenta que vuelvas con ellos, tal vez deberías, Matt es un poco frio pero creo que te tomo cariño desde que Matthew vive con su esposa en Europa.

—no estaría bien aprovecharme de su bondad ni mucho menos usurpar el lugar del señor Matthew que tan bueno ha sido conmigo.

— ¿Y quién dijo que lo harías?— Kiku rozo momentáneamente el anillo en su dedo, el del falso matrimonio que termino muy rápido, como hacia cada vez que algo lo sobresaltaba. Por supuesto Albert lo había notado. Suspiro intentando resistir la urgencia de darle paso a un rubor —solo digo que es muy peligroso, y muy pronto, para que un omega solo viva con un triste sueldo de profesor asistente.

Kiku sonrió con confianza en sí mismo — ¿dices que los omegas debemos depender de un Alpha?— y ni siquiera sus ya fallecidos amores jamás le habían dicho algo así, porque para ellos solo importaba que fuera Kiku, su preciado mortal de drogado aliento y rojizos ojos.

Albert intento negar esa afirmación pero Kiku le sonrió en señal de que guardara silencio —intentare pensar en ello, pero vera que mi orgullo me puede más que cualquier otra cosa.

Albert era un buen hombre, se recordó a si mismo que no podría estar solo por siempre, pero aún era muy pronto. Demasiado pronto.

Siendo ya tarde y sin tener clases que dar, volvió a casa caminando mientras sacaba de su bolso un pequeño obsequio para el señor Roderich, habían mantenido conversaciones por carta, pero esta era la primera vez que le enviaba un regalo que expresaba todo el agradecimiento que sentía. Al salir de su hogar, aquel extraño internado, en verdad que no tenia nada más que la oferta de remendar las ropas de una familia rica. Cuando el señor Roderich lo vio, le pidió que fuera también a su hogar, que ya hallarían un trabajo perfecto para él. Luego de un tiempo Roderich consiguió que tuviera oferta de profesores para ser asistente, y así, con lo poco que ganaba, pudo mantenerse a él y al moribundo Alfred en relativa calma. Por esos cortos meses de paz, le agradecia a Roderich con su vida. Y por ello el regalo.

Tal vez iba demasiado distraído, porque no se dio cuenta cuando un balón de baloncesto reboto con fuerza muy cerca de él para luego darle justo en la cabeza. El obsequio voló lejos de sus manos y el nipón cayo de lado en la calle. Por suerte en el pueblito casi nadie andaba en auto porque allí estaba, de espaldas en el asfalto preguntándose por que le dolía la frente y porque tenía la sensación de que había perdido algo importante.

— ¿Estás bien?— una tranquila pero jadeante voz le llego de algún lado, una mano le sujeto la nuca mientras otra se posaba en su frente y en sus mejillas — ¿quieres ir a un hospital?— Kiku se vio reflejado en esos ojos jade. Cabello castaño cubría la piel de la frente que era tan tersa, tan calmada, en un rostro que parecía adormilado. Pertenecían a un hombre ancho y alto, que lo sujetaba en sus brazos como si se tratara de un triste saco de papas.

— ¡espera! ¡Ah! Bájeme por favor.

—yo te conozco ¿eres el profesor sustituto de mi antiguo instituto, verdad? No te preocupes, te llevare a la enfermería, nada malo te pasara conmigo. Soy Heracles, por cierto.

Ah, que imprudente. Se movía a su ritmo, no le dejaba pensar, ni negarse, ni decir nada. Pero esa sensación tan familiar, ese nerviosismo en la base de su estómago. Sin quererlo se afirmó del hombre que era tan cálido, era tan como ellos dos y a la vez como ninguno de ellos y se sintió culpable pero se sintió contento de estar allí en ese momento exacto en que los cielos le decían que podía, que ya era hora, de que su pasado se olvidara en el camino como el obsequio de Roderich.

Que lunes tan agitado.

32\. pequeño y cruel mundo, soy feliz.

Arthur estaba nervioso, sin importar cuantas veces Francis lo hubiera distraído durante el viaje, ni cuantas veces hubieran tenido que disimular las ganas de estar a solas, al momento de bajar del taxi y dar un paso en la residencia Kirkland, algo dentro de él se congelo. Francis se rasco la cabeza algo frustrado. Allá iban sus planes de hacer el amor en una cama grande o bajo la lluvia en su escondite de niños, volver a ver a sus suegros era algo terrible, sin duda, pero ver a Arthur tan petrificado lo ponía nervioso a él también.

Después de todo habían pasado casi diez años. Arthur desapareció un día para volver con una gorda historia en un convento, un marido, un matrimonio no efectuado por la iglesia, y en cinta. Podía ser peor. Podría venir divorciado o sin los estudios que tanto lucho por conseguir, pero eso no era nada de lo que estar orgulloso. La carta de su madre llego a parís poco después de que Francis terminara un importante trabajo. Les decía que ya lo sabían todo, gracias a la información que los Bonnefoy les habían dado, haciendo que Arthur casi se fuera de casa porque se supone que lo mantendrían todo en secreto. En su defensa Francis decía que sus padres habían sido quienes habían roto la promesa de no decir ni pio.

— ¿Y si volvemos a casa y fingimos que nunca recibimos su carta?— pregunto implorante. Francis le tomo la mano, en sus ojos la respuesta era obvia, él tampoco quería estar allí, pero no podían evitar el juicio final por siempre.

En ese momento un rostro mucho mayor al que alguna vez lo molesto por llevar muñecos de felpa por la casa apareció y abrió el portón, un terrier salto encima de Arthur para luego olfatearlo y decidir que era un desconocido, volviéndose indignado al lado de su dueño. Allistor le sonrió al can y luego extendió su mano hacia Francis.

—Confió en que esperaste hasta el matrimonio antes de poner tus pervertidas manos sobre mi hermano— sus ojos amenazaban para que ninguno de los dos pudiera hablar. Arthur se encogió de hombros cuando lo vio acercarse, cerró los ojos pero no sabía exactamente qué estaba esperando que sucediera. —Arthur, te ves… bueno, no tan mal como creía que te verías— saludo. Tras unos incomodos minutos en que nadie hablo, Allistor finalmente los hizo entrar, caminar en silencio era aún más incómodo que simplemente estar allí de pie. Pero como siempre Francis lograba distraerlo, acaricio su hombro y le guiño el ojo, en señal de que todo saldría bien. Oh, su querido compañero.

—mamá quiere saber si ya estas planeando tener hijos, papá dice que en verdad esta decepcionado con tu extraño cambio de plan respecto a tu… "vocación" pero más allá de eso no te darán la lata. Más de lo usual.

— ¿oh, Arthur, ya de regreso? ¿Cuándo te fuiste?— se burló su otro hermano mayor, Patrick, solo que este no se sintió incomodo al momento de volver físico su reencuentro, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Francis le tomo de la muñeca justo a tiempo para detener la palmada que venía.

—te agradecería si no haces eso, menos con…em, un enfermo.

— ¿Enfermo?— Patrick hizo caso, no sin antes examinar a Arthur de arriba abajo —no puede ser… Allistor, ¿ya te diste cuenta?

— ¿Cuenta de que?— y ahí fue cuando Allistor imito las acciones de Patrick, sus ojos verdes se abrieron hasta que pareció un búho. —mamá se va a molestar si se da cuenta, ni una sola palabra— ordeno. Patrick comenzó a reírse ruidosamente mientras que Allistor abría la puerta a la sala del té donde ambas figuras paternales estaban sentadas esperando a la nueva pareja.

Francis, como siempre, saludo carismáticamente, coqueteando como un niño pequeño con los padres de un amigo para quedarse a dormir. El padre de Arthur simplemente los miro a ambos y discutió junto con Arthur a que se dedicaría ahora que ya no era un monje. Arthur respondió sinceramente que planeaba ser maestro, las monjas le habían enseñado todo lo que necesitaba acerca de educación y literatura, salvo que ahora podría y debería expandir sus conocimientos en el tema para más temprano que tarde si Dios quería, poder enseñar en una escuela. Por su parte la señora Kirkland examinaba a Francis como si estuviera observando las grietas de un jarrón roto.

—se supone que esto debía pasar, que ambos iban a terminar juntos, por supuesto que ambos se amen es lo más óptimo pero… yo ya me había resignado.

Comento con esa filosa voz, la pelirroja mujer alguna vez fue grande, poderosa, aterradora y con un toque algo salvaje, protegía lo que era suyo y para ella, Arthur era suyo. Francis lo sabía más que bien. Arthur la comparaba con una pagana celta. Y debía admitir que la dama era algo… tosca.

—y mírate ahora, la verdad me gustaría que te cortaras el pelo, y eres más peludo de lo que recuerdo ¿Arthur, mi niño, de verdad alguien como él te saco de ese convento?

—Me gusta pensar que fue una alucinación que me aterro— respondió Arthur, —pero en verdad lo amo.

La dama suspiro, el padre de Arthur fingió que había cosas muy interesantes en el diario. Era la forma en que decían que podían hacer lo que querían, jamás habían sido una familia muy cariñosa, no había abrazos ni besos. Pero antes de que Arthur y Francis pudieran retirarse, la mujer mayor extendió los brazos a ambos lados y con las muñecas moviéndose perezosamente de atrás hacia adelante monitoreo para que Arthur le abrazara. Años se redujeron en un apretado y sofocante abrazo que tal vez duro segundos, tal vez minutos. Cuando termino la mujer separo su cuerpo lentamente y con una mirada severa dijo: — ¿no esperabas que no lo notara, verdad?

—ah, no mamá…— respondió apenado. Francis le sonrió a su suegro y este alzo y bajo las cejas de una forma sugestiva. —solo queríamos decirlo en el momento correcto.


End file.
